Sandcastles and Making it Work
by duhitsangie
Summary: Bella is spending her spring break in Florida with her mom, and she's hating being away from her friends. Can a certain bronze haired boy change that? *2nd place in Showers to Flowers contest* NOW EXPANDED
1. Sandcastles

**"Showers to Flowers" O/S Contest**

**Number of Picture Chosen: #3  
><strong>

**Pen-name: duhitsangie**

**Title: Sandcastles and Making it work  
><strong>

**Word Count: 6,550  
><strong>

**Rating: M  
><strong>

**Pairing: Edward/Bella  
><strong>

**Summary: Bella is spending her spring break in Florida with her mom, and she's hating being away from her friends. Can a certain bronze haired boy change that?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns it all, **No copyright infringement intended****

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I sighed in delight, as my feet got buried in the warm sand. I loved this, the calming breeze, the sound of the ocean.. my mother screaming my name from the deck.

I groaned when I heard her, I loved my mother dearly, but she just didn't understand the concept of being left alone, unlike Charlie, my dad. He never hovered.

I wanted to leave last week, to be able to join my friends for part of spring break, but no, she _had_ to convince me to stay. I might be a little bitter.

"What's up?" I asked, when I walked into the small beach house my mom owned in Miami, or should I say Phil, her husband, owned. He was a pro baseball player, and he gave my mother everything her little heart desired.

"Oh, Bella I bought you the cutest things when I went shopping, you should have come with me. I met up with one of my friends and she had her kids with her, you would have loved them, they're about your age and they're around here somewhere if you want to meet them."

"Sorry, I didn't really feel well," I lied.

"Next time," she shrugged, before smiling at me mischievously. "So, see any cute guys yet?"

"Mom," I groaned. I may have been a 17-year-old girl, but guys weren't always on my mind. "No."

"Aww, you would have fainted if you saw my friend's son, if I was a few years younger I would have.."

"Mom," I interrupted her with an incredulous laugh. "Please, stop being a pedo."

"Isabella!" she gasped, laughing as she smacked me. "Go away, go be your father and ponder life by the ocean."

I stuck my tongue out at her teasing, but did as I was told, since it was what I wanted to do in the first place.

I placed my towel on the beach, laying out so I could work on my tan. I was pale as fuck, but that could be from living in Forks Washington.

Since my parents divorced, I spent most of the time with my father in Forks, and I spent spring break and summers in Florida with my mother.

It wasn't always great, like now, when I missed out hanging with all my friends over the break, but I got to be with Renee, and honestly, she was practically my best friend. Being in the sun all day didn't hurt either, since sun was such a rarity in Forks.

When I turned to lie on my stomach, something shiny and bronze caught my eye. I turned in the direction so see a little boy, about 5, building a rather good sand castle. He had red-brown hair, and an adorable smile and dimples. I wondered how he was making such an extensive castle, all by his self, when my question was answered.

This guy was a god, he had to be, he was practically the exact replica of the little one, gorgeous, messy bronze hair that I had an urge to run my fingers through, a killer smile to match and the most delicious looking abs I had ever seen in person.

He got on his knees, bending over to help the smaller boy add another wall to his castle, showcasing his swim trunk clad ass.

I may have groaned aloud, causing him to turn and look it my direction, while I hid my face. _What was wrong with me_? No one had ever affected me this way.

After a while, I decided to get up and go back to the house. As I stood, I noticed he was watching me, a small smirk on one side of his face, as he looked me up and down in my bikini.

I wasn't usually self-conscious about my body, but the way he was looking at me, made me want to hide in my towel.

I walked past them, trying to appear nonchalant, when of course, being _me_, I tripped.

I closed my eyes, ready to feel the sand all over my back, but it never came.

Instead two arms cradled me, holding me off the ground in bridal position.

"Did you do that on purpose?" a smooth voice chuckled.

"No!" I shouted, opening my eyes and looking into the green eyes of sand castle dude. "I'm really clumsy."

"Oh," he said, looking almost disappointed as he set me back on my feet.

"Oh shit, please don't tell me I ruined the sand castle," I said suddenly, hoping I didn't somehow step on it when I tried to catch my balance.

"Ooh, you said a bad word," the little boy said, wagging his finger at me.

"Sorry," I said, covering my mouth to hide my smile. He looked so cute reprimanding me.

"Don't worry about it," sand castle dude laughed. "And the sand castle is fine, I caught you before you could land on it."

"Oh good, I wouldn't want to mess it up, it's amazing."

"So you've been watching us build?" he smirked.

"Actually," I smirked back. "I've been watching him," I pointed at the kid. "Build. He's really good."

"Thank you," the little boy smiled. "Do you want to help?"

"I.."

"We could use another pair of hands," SCD said, grabbing my hand in his, making a shiver run up my spine despite the hot weather.

"Sure," I heard myself say, before sitting down on the sand between them.

"I'm Masen, and you're pretty," the little boy said, smiling as he held his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Bella," I chuckled, taking his tiny hand in mine. "It's nice to meet you Masen, and I think you're very handsome."

He blushed, picking up a bucket and running to the ocean to get some water.

"I'm Edward," SCD said, picking up my hand again and bring it to his lips. "And I happen to agree with my brother, Bella."

I bit my lip, the sound of my name on his lips and the feel of his kiss on my hand, was driving me crazy.

"Ok, let's do this," Masen interrupted, plopping in the sand next to me.

We spent a few minutes in silence, building walls and towers, Edward and I stealing glances at each other.

"So, do you live around here?" Edward asked, clearing his throat.

"No, I'm just visiting for the break," I answered. "You?"

"Yea, for now. We're moving in a few weeks, to some little town in the middle of nowhere."

"Why?" I found myself asking.

"My dad got this really good offer; he's a doctor, so we all made the plan to move. It's going to be hard for my sister and I, since we have to start over in high school, in the middle of a semester no less."

"What grade?"

"She's a sophomore and I'm a junior, so it's going to be a little weird going in so late in the year, especially since I'm going to have to enjoy my senior year with people I don't know next year."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yea," he shrugged. "What about you?"

"I'm a junior too," I replied.

We spent the rest of our time getting to know each other, from music to books and foods. It was the most I'd ever really talked to a guy about.

"Edward, can we go now? I'm hungry," Masen pouted.

"Oh, sure buddy," Edward said resigned, giving me a sad smile.

"I had fun today," I said to both of them, but talking directly to Masen.

"Me too, thank you for helping," he said, leaning forward to kiss my cheek sweetly.

"You're welcome," I replied, making him blush as I kissed his cheek as well.

"Do I get one too?" Edward smirked.

"Bye Edward," I said, deciding to be bold and kissing him right at the corner of his mouth.

"Bye Bella," he breathed as I walked away.

I was a bit saddened he didn't try to get my number or anything, but realized there was no point, I didn't live here and he did, long distance never worked out.

When I walked into the house, my mom was in a cleaning frenzy.

"What are you doing?" I asked, when I saw her grabbing the good china from the top shelf.

"My friend and her family are coming over for dinner," she said with wide eyes.

"Do you want me to cook?" I laughed.

"Oh will you? Please?" she begged. She could burn water if she tried.

"Sure, just let me shower and change," I smiled.

"Why are you all giddy?" she asked, when I skipped to the bathroom.

"No reason," I sang, closing the door before she could ask me more questions. I wanted to keep Edward to myself.

Once all the sand was washed out of all my nooks and crannies, I put on a short summer dress my mom had bought in town today and threw on my flip-flops.

The doorbell rang just in time, right when I was finished cooking and mom had set all the plates.

"Bella can you get it?" she shouted from her bedroom where she was getting ready.

I opened the door to see two women, a girl around my age, with spiky black hair and the older woman with light brown hair, both with sparkling familiar eyes.

"Oh, you must be Bella," the lady said, surprising me by pulling me in for a hug. "I'm Esme, I've heard so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled before looking at the young girl.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she chirped. "I like your dress."

"Thanks, come on in."

They greeted my mom as she came out of her room.

"Where are the boys?"

"Carlisle is working and my sons will be here in a little bit, they just had to get cleaned up from being on the beach all day."

"Well you guys can dig in if you want, Bella is an amazing cook."

"Oh sure," Esme smiled.

I grabbed the utensils from the kitchen and set them on the table so we could start eating, I was grabbing a bottle of soda from the fridge when the doorbell rang, and Renee went and got it.

"Hey Renee, sorry we're late, I had to make sure this little guy was clean," he chuckled. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Bella!" Masen shouted when I turned around, running and throwing his arms around me.

"Hey bud," I laughed, running my fingers through his hair as Esme looked at me in confusion.

"We, uh, met Bella at the beach this afternoon, she helped us make a sand castle," Edward explained, causing Alice to squeal in delight and Edward to throw a glare her way.

"Oh, that's sweet," Renee said, sending me a little smirk.

I ignored her and took my seat at the table, biting my lip when Edward sat next to me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear, as he got comfortable in his seat, making me blush.

He seemed to enjoy making me blush, because all throughout dinner he kept making it happen, whether it was a compliment about my cooking or his fingers brushing my thigh or arm, he took delight in watching the redness seep onto my face, smirking every time it happened.

When it was time for them to go, he pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tight against his body.

"You're mean," I whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "I just think you look gorgeous with the blush on your face."

"Stop," I blushed.

"There it is," he smiled, kissing the heated skin. "Can I.."

"Bella can we hang out tomorrow?" Masen interrupted, squeezing himself between Edward and I.

"Sure," I laughed, bending down to hug him.

"He stole my line," Edward chuckled, swinging the little boy over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Masen laughed.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Edward asked, running his finger down the side of my cheek.

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know, but I'll be here early to pick you up."

"Ok," I agreed, stretching on my toes to kiss his cheek, before saying bye to the rest of his family.

"So," my mom sang once they left.

"Don't start," I laughed, shaking my head and walking to my room.

"I'm going to get you to tell me!" she shouted as I closed the door to my bedroom.

I threw myself to the bed, trying to keep the squeal from coming out.

This wasn't me; I wasn't the lovesick teenager who went gaga over some guy. But Edward, he made me feel things I'd never felt before. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face and butterflies in my stomach.

The next day, I stood in the kitchen, reaching into the top cupboard to grab a cup for coffee.

"Trying to show some skin?" my mom surprised me, smacking the back of my thigh at the edge of my shorts.

"I always wear these," I rolled my eyes, pulling at the hem of my shorts and turning to look at her.

"Uh huh, sure," she smirked, fixing my shirt and reaching for a cup for herself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I glared at her.

"I just think you're showing some skin for a certain, tall bronze hunk," she winked.

"He's seen me in less mom," I huffed, pouring the coffee.

"He what?" she screeched, tugging on my hand. "Bella did you guys.."

"My bikini mom! Oh my god," I said flustered.

Luckily the doorbell rang before she could make another comment.

"Hey," I smiled when I opened the door. Edward was leaning against the side of the house, his crooked smile plastered on his face.

"Hey," he said, his smile growing as he pulled me into his arms.

"Where's Masen?" I asked, looking around, after we pulled apart.

"He, uh," he laughed nervously, running his fingers through his hair. "He decided to go to his friends house."

"Sure," I smirked, nodding my head and pretending I believed him.

"Are you ready?" he chuckled.

"Yea, just let me.."

"Here's your bag Bella," my mom interrupted, smiling at Edward as she handed me my purse.

"Hi Renee, how are you?" Edward said, hugging her quickly.

"I'm good, where are you taking my daughter today?" she asked with bright eyes, she was way too excited about this.

"It's a surprise actually," he said, winking at her.

"Oh, well have a good time," she said to him before whispering in my ear, "not too good."

I hip checked her into the house, hearing her laughter as the door closed.

"Sorry, I'm ready," I bit my lip.

"Come on," he chuckled, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a silver jeep.

"This yours?" I asked, once he helped me hop in the car.

"Yea, it's my baby. But I have to get rid of it," he sighed.

"Why?" I asked, noticing the sadness in his voice.

"I can't really use the jeep in the rain, since there's no top or anything on it, and there's not much sun where were going."

"I'm sorry, where are you moving to?" I asked, I knew how it felt leaving the sun for the rain.

"I really don't know, I haven't cared enough to ask, but they've told me the basics," he shrugged. "But enough about that, are you ready for your surprise?"

"Of course," I smiled, even though I hated surprises. I could go through with it for him.

"You hate surprises don't you?" he laughed as he looked over at me.

"How could you tell?" I sighed.

"That poor excuse of a smile you have on your face," he said reaching over and running his finger across my bottom lip. "You're real smile is way nicer than that."

I smiled for real this time, ducking my head to hide my blush as he just chuckled.

When we pulled up to a random area on the side of the road, I turned and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You'll see," he smirked, hopping out of the jeep and coming over to my side to help me down.

We walked a few feet in between some high rocks before we came to a clearing of sand.

The place was gorgeous, barren, except for the few rocks and shells scattered around, and the water was calm and clear.

"So beautiful," I whispered in awe.

"You are," he said softly, before clearing his throat. "I mean, it is, I found it a few years ago and I come here whenever I want to wind down, no one ever comes out here and it's the best place to watch the sunset."

"Is that what were going to do?" I smiled up at him, thinking it was the most romantic thing ever.

"Yea," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I brought us some food and I thought we could just, relax here for the day."

"Sounds good," I smiled, squeezing his hand to let him know I liked the idea.

"Ok, wait here, I'm going to get the stuff."

I removed my sandals, burying my feet in the warm sand and walked towards the water, wondering if it felt as good as it looked.

Before I could put my feet in, Edward came and swooped me into his arms, threatening to drop me in the water as I screeched in protest, my giggles contradicting my shouts.

He dropped me onto a blanket with a laugh, shouting when I kicked my leg out and tripped him.

"That wasn't very nice," he chuckled, dusting himself off and sitting up on the blanket.

"Neither was threatening to drop me in the ocean," I laughed, sitting up as well.

"Truce?" he asked, pulling out a plastic container and waving it in my face.

"Yes," I said, my stomach growling in agreement.

After eating he pulled me up, dragging me closer to the water and sitting on the sand.

"What are we doing?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"We're going to stare at the clouds, I do this all the time when I come here, I know it sounds dorky, but.."

"Alright, I see a dog," I said, pointing up to a cloud with 4 points, stopping him from getting embarrassed.

He laughed, smiling gratefully at me and rested his back against mine.

"I see a castle," he hummed, pointing it out in the sky.

"That's perfect for you," I laughed.

"Why?"

"Because yesterday, before I met you, I kept calling you sand castle dude in my head."

"So you _were_ watching me," he chuckled, the smirk evident in his voice, making me smack him.

We sat like that for what seemed like hours, leaning on each other as we laughed about the ridiculous things we saw in the sky.

It was so easy with him, so carefree, and perfect.

"Do you want to swim for a bit?" he asked, the heat radiating off of his back as he moved closer to lean his head back on my shoulder.

"Sure," I whispered, enjoying how he turned his head into my neck and inhaled my scent.

He didn't hesitate, throwing me over his shoulder and running towards the water.

"Edward wait!" I laughed, trying to tug off my tank and shorts as I wriggled over his shoulder.

"Sorry," he chuckled, setting me on my feet and whipping off his own shirt.

I bit my lip to hide my moan as his abs came into the picture. He was so gorgeous; it amazed me how down to earth he was when he had a face and body like that. Most guys I knew would be cocky as hell.

"Like what you see?" he smirked, throwing his shirt towards the blanket. _And there's the cockiness._

"Maybe," I smirked, making his eyes widen when I dropped my shorts and slowly lifted my tank over my head, showcasing the small bikini I wore underneath. "Do you?"

I didn't let him respond, throwing my shirt in his face and taking off towards the water.

He caught up with me, taking me in his arms and dunking us under the water.

"Oh god, it's freezing!" I shouted with a laugh when I surfaced, wrapping my arms and legs around him to keep from drifting off. Or so I told myself.

"It's not that bad," he chuckled, running his hands up and down my back, and making me shiver for an entirely different reason.

He pushed my hair away from my face, cradling my face in his hands. I saw his eyes flicker to my lips, and I licked them in preparation, eager to feel his against my own.

But it never happened, one moment he was leaning towards me, and the next, he dunked us both back under the water.

_What the hell_?

I sputtered when I resurfaced, watching as he laughed and started swimming around.

Maybe I was seeing things.

After watching the sun set, while I sat happily in between his legs, we set off for his house, because apparently we were having dinner there.

"Bella!" I heard a little voice shout excitedly, when I stepped into the house, and I bent down to receive a hug from Masen. "I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetie," I giggled, kissing his head as he threw his arms around my neck. "Did you have fun at your friends house?"

"Yea it was cool, did you have fun with Edward?" he asked innocently.

"Yea, did you have fun with Edward?" my mother asked slyly as she walked into the room.

"Yes," I glared at her before smiling down at Masen. "But I can't wait to hang out with you again."

"See, she likes me better," he stuck his tongue out at Edward, laughing when he picked him up and tickled him.

Dinner went by the same as the night before, with Edward's constant looks and brushes of his hand.

"Can we hang out again tomorrow?" he asked as he walked me to the door and my mom waited in the car.

"Are you actually going to bring your brother this time?" I teased.

"Yea, he was pretty mad at me today," he chuckled, bringing his hand up to brush my cheek.

"Ok," I smiled, closing my eyes when he dipped his head.

"I'll see you Bella," he murmured against my forehead with a kiss. I opened my eyes in surprise, expecting to feel his lips elsewhere.

I looked into his eyes, seeing that he wanted it as much as I did, and just as I was about to lift my head and do it myself, Alice came outside.

"Hey Bella, I thought you left. We should hang out sometime, don't let my brother hog you," Alice smirked as she hugged me. I agreed with a laugh, not knowing what she meant by that, and walked to my car, hearing her and Edward arguing in hushed whispers.

But hog me he did. The next week we spent all of our free time together.

We went to the beach, the park, amusement parks, sightseeing and shopping. Sometimes he'd bring Masen or Alice, other times it was just us two.

He'd hold my hand, and wrap his arms around me. Kiss me on the forehead, the cheek, or my shoulder, but not _once_, did his lips touch mine. Every time we got close he'd back away, and I just didn't get why.

Tonight we were sitting on the beach, leaning back to back, as we did most nights, except this was different, we sat closer, and were much quieter. There were only a few days left.

"You have to leave soon," he sighed, intertwining his fingers with mine at our sides.

"I know," I murmured, leaning my head against his shoulder, and turning my head to look at him, his jaw the only thing in my sight.

"I'm going to miss you," he said, turning his head to kiss my forehead.

"Me too," I sighed, knowing I was probably going to miss him more than he would miss me.

Throughout the week I had fallen for him, hard, and I didn't know what to do about it.

Sometimes I thought he felt the same, and then he would pull back, making me think he didn't.

Like now, I opened my eyes to see him staring at my lips; his own just a few inches away.

I extended my neck, ready to feel them against my own when he stood up abruptly, causing me to fall back.

"Oh shit, sorry baby, I didn't think you were leaning on me that much," he apologized, helping me off the ground.

And then there was that, the _baby_ thing, he'd taken to calling me that and it made me melt right on the spot, and right now, that made me mad.

I dusted off my shorts, and started walking back towards the car.

"Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing my hand and bringing it up to his lips.

"I'm fine," I said, pulling my hand from his and kept walking. I knew it was immature, but I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Stop," I whispered.

"Stop what?" he asked, coming to rest in front of me and holding my face in his palms.

"Why won't you kiss me?" I blurted out, needing to know.

"Bella," he sighed, letting go of my face and running his fingers through his hair. I was right; he didn't feel the same. "I.. Ughh."

I turned to walk away, before he suddenly pulled me back, bringing me flush to his body and putting his lips on mine.

It was, _no words_, the spark running through my body was the only way to explain it.

Our lips molded together perfectly, soft and sweet. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, before holding my face as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

He was finally kissing me, and it was the most amazing kiss I'd ever experienced.

The tip of his tongue ran along my bottom lip, and I whimpered as I opened my mouth, desperate to taste him.

I let out a moan as he teased me, with slow, languid sweeps of his tongue against mine.

My hands rested on his chest, moving up until I held them in his hair, finally running my fingers through it, like I wanted when I first saw him.

He tasted so good and I couldn't get enough, but before I knew it, he pulled away, and we stood there out of breath with our foreheads touching.

"I didn't want to kiss you because then I'd have to admit that I was falling for you, and I'd probably never see you again because you're leaving soon," he panted.

"Edward, I.." he interrupted me with another kiss.

"I was an idiot," he murmured against my lips, devouring my mouth with his as his hand started creeping under the back of my shirt, his fingers caressing the skin at the small of my back, walking me backwards until my back was against a tall rock. "I fell for you anyway."

"I did too," I muttered, wrapping my legs around his waist and locking my ankles behind him.

"Bella," he groaned, his hands moving to my ass as he kissed down my neck. "Please, tell me we can make this work?"

"We can," I moaned, rocking my hips. "We will."

"Fuck," he groaned, the bulge in his pants rubbing against my heated center. "Baby, I've never.."

"Me either," I whimpered as I started to rock my hips faster.

"We can't," he moaned, gripping my flesh harder as he panted.

"I know," I panted.

"Just a little more," he groaned, thrusting harder against me.

"Yes," I cried out, arching my back as I came, for the first time, by something other than my hand.

"God," he groaned, stilling his hips as he buried his head in my neck.

"Did we just?" he panted.

"Yea," I croaked, making us both burst out laughing, as he sat on the floor, bringing me with him to straddle his lap. When I asked why he wouldn't kiss me, I definitely wasn't expecting that to happen.

"I'm sorry," he whispered once he caught his breath.

"For what?" I asked, hoping he didn't mean what just happened.

"For not kissing you, I hated seeing the look of disappointment on your face when I would back away. I just, thought it would be better for us."

"You were torturing me," I whispered, leaning my forehead against his.

"If it helps, I was torturing myself too," he chuckled, brushing his lips softly against mine. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That we could make this work? Because I want that, more than anything."

"Yes," I nodded, kissing him. "We have to."

"Good," he murmured against my lips before resuming kissing me.

A while later he broke the kiss, scrunching his face up in annoyance.

"This is, uh, starting to feel uncomfortable," he said pointing to his shorts.

"Sorry," I laughed, lifting off of him and helping him up.

"Yea, laugh it up, it's your fault," he smirked.

"I know," I smirked back. "And I'm proud of it."

"Me too," he laughed, pulling me against his body as we walked towards the car and went on our way to my house. "That was incredible, watching you, you're so sexy Bella."

I blushed and looked away, biting my lip to hide my moan.

As we were pulling up to the house, he parked and helped me out of the car, looking over at me as we walked to the door.

"You've really never done that before?"

"No," I answered with a blush, I was the least experienced out of all my friends back home; something they took joy in picking on me about.

"Don't be embarrassed, neither have I, I'm glad we could be each others firsts, and I hope we can continue to be," he said with a blush of his own.

"But, you're so sexy," I blurted out, not believing he was still a virgin.

"Thank you," he chuckled, leaning his forehead against mine. "But I wanted to wait for the right person to come along, and I think I finally found her."

All I could do is whimper in reply, pulling his face down to mine for a kiss. We were already at my door, and my mom chose the perfect moment to burst outside.

"Bella I.. Oh, umm, carry on," she smirked, closing the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered. "Masen misses you."

"I miss him too," I smiled.

"And me?"

"All the time."

"I miss you too," he chuckled, bending his head to kiss me once more.

When I entered the house, my mom stood there staring, a huge smile on her face.

"You can't avoid me anymore, oh Bella this is so exciting, your first boyfriend, tell me everything!"

I laughed before finally telling her about the last week, excluding the impromptu dry hump we had earlier.

"What are you going to do when the break ends?" she asked sadly.

"We're going to make it work," I said, determined.

"You should, a love like that is hard to find."

I thought about her words, as I got ready for bed. Did I love him? I knew I was falling for him pretty hard, but did I love him? Wasn't it too soon? And if I did, should I tell him? The thoughts swam through my head as the next few days flew by.

Today was my last day, my bags were packed and the flight was booked, and I didn't want to leave. I sat on the couch with Masen in my lap, his head on my chest after he cried himself to sleep.

"Is it crazy that I'm jealous of my little brother right now?" Edward asked in my ear as he pointed to Masen's head, inches from my cleavage.

"Yes," I chuckled, leaning my head back to kiss him.

"Never mind," he murmured against my lips, nibbling on my bottom lip softly before breaking apart.

He moved Masen off of my lap, carrying him to his own bed, before he pulled me with him towards his room.

The only thing left was his bed, since everything else was in boxes.

"I don't want you to leave," he sighed against the skin at my neck as I straddled his lap.

"I don't want to leave, but I have school and you're leaving anyway."

"I know," he groaned, pushing his lips to mine.

His hands fumbled with my shirt, pulling it over my head and bringing my bare chest flush to his.

"Edward I.."

"I just want to feel you baby," he begged against my lips, running his hands up and down my spine and turning us to lay across the bed. "You're so beautiful."

I cried out as his mouth engulfed my nipple, nibbling on it softly as he rocked his hips into mine.

We never went further than that, no matter how much we wanted to, we knew it wasn't something to rush, just because we were going to be apart.

The day went by too quick, and suddenly I found myself saying goodbye to his family and mine. My mother cried, as I put my luggage in Edward's car, since he was going to be taking me to the airport.

"I love you, and call me as soon as you get home."

"I will mom, thank you, for making me stay the whole break," I chuckled, knowing if I would have left when I wanted, I wouldn't have met Edward.

"You're welcome," she laughed through her tears. "I'll see you in the summer."

"I love you," I said, hugging her once more before getting in the car.

The ride to the airport was quiet, as Edward held my hand and stared out the windshield.

When we finally got there, he took my bag out of the car, before pulling me into his arms.

"I'm going to miss you so much baby," he mumbled against my neck as he held me tight to him. "Call me when you land, ok?"

"I will," I whispered, trying my hardest not to cry. "I'll miss you too."

"Open this when you get on the plane," he said, handing me a small package. "We'll figure it out, I promise."

I agreed, kissing him once more before making my way inside.

Once I was seated, I pulled the box out of my bag, ripping the paper open as quickly as I could.

Inside was a small keychain in the shape of a sandcastle and a picture.

The picture was of Edward, Masen and I, sitting next to another amazing sandcastle we had made, a note was written on the back.

_You gave me the best 2 weeks of my life, and I'm hoping to be able to repay you by making you happy for the rest of our lives. I miss you already._

_Yours always,_

_Your Sand Castle Dude._

I finally let the tears fall as a huge smile broke out on my face.

We were going to make this work.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So<em>... I won 2nd place with this little ditty :)**

**Yay me!  
><strong>

** Plus I won, _Where's the next chapter_? **

**So what do you think? Do you agree? Should I continue?**

...

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie_**


	2. Best Move Ever

**I do not own Twilight, or Edward sadly. But he sure does own me. ;)**

**So it was kind of unanimous that you all wanted this continued. **

**So here we go.. hope it lives up to your expectations.**

***fingers crossed*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I threw myself on my bed when I got home, burrowing my head in my pillow. She had only left an hour ago and I was already missing her like crazy.

"Was it hard?" Alice asked, coming into my room and sitting on the bed with me.

"What do you think?" I smiled sadly, sitting up so she could sit next to me. "I really only had 3 days to actually be with her."

"Who's fault is that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't start," I groaned, dropping my head back against my headrest.

I had practically skipped home that day I met Bella, and Alice had demanded to know everything, so I told her that I had met the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

I had been helping Masen build his sandcastle when a loud groan from my left caught my attention.

I turned my head and there she was, gorgeous, well at least the back of her was, since she was laying on her stomach and her hair was covering her face. She had the creamiest skin, and right away, I knew, she wasn't from here. No one from around here had such a milky skin tone.

I watched her for a while, praying she'd lift her head, and was finally rewarded with more than I expected.

She stood up, bending over to grab her towel, showcasing her incredible ass, before facing in my direction, her breasts and flat stomach on display. She was gorgeous, and the blush that rose on her face, when she caught me looking, just added to her beauty.

After actually speaking to her, I knew she was someone special, no one had ever affected me the way she had, but there was nothing I could do about it. She wasn't from here, and I was moving to who knows where in a few weeks, so I let her go, only to be surprised to find out she was Renee's daughter when I showed up to my moms friends' house for dinner.

"I told you that day when you saw her at dinner that it was fate," Alice said, interrupting my memories. "I told you to pursue her, but no, you had to be an idiot and be just friends, you could have been with her from the beginning."

"But we would still be in the same boat Ali, she still had to leave," I argued.

"I know, I'm sorry," she sighed, leaning her head in my shoulder.

I turned my head towards the window, looking out onto the beach, remembering our times out there.

I hated denying her. Every time I saw the look of rejection on her face when I wouldn't kiss her, it broke me.

But I thought it was for the best, we were going to be apart, and I was going to be meeting all new people when I moved. I should have known I wouldn't be able to stop it.

The minute my lips touched hers, I was a goner, I knew there would never be anyone else, she was it, and I knew I had to fight for her.

When she told me we could make it work I almost wanted to cry, _almost_.

But now that we were actually apart, I kept wondering how we were actually going to make it work. It's not like we could visit each other whenever we wanted, we were just teenagers, and I didn't even know where she lived.

"Shit, Alice, do you know where she lives?"

"You didn't ask?" she laughed.

"We were always kind of preoccupied with other things," I groaned with a blush, making her laugh harder.

"Oh, I'm sure," she giggled, avoiding my pillow aimed at her. "So, I came up here for a reason," she sighed sadly. "Dad says someone is here to buy your jeep."

"Great," I rolled my eyes. "As if today wasn't sad enough."

"If it helps, I'm going to miss her too," she said softly. I smiled at her sadly, even though I had hogged Bella, they still got a chance to hang out occasionally, and it thrilled me that she liked her. Nothing was worse than your girlfriend and sister not getting along.

"Let's get this over with," I sighed, lifting off the bed and walking downstairs.

It went by quickly, as my dad handed my keys over to one of his friends. I couldn't take it, and when he tried to put his arm around me to console me, I bolted up the stairs.

I may have been acting childish, but what would you do if your father was moving you away from the only place you ever knew and was making you get rid of all your favorite things?

"I'm sorry, I know this is hard for you," he sighed at my doorway. "But it'll be great Edward, when we get to.."

"I still don't want to know dad, I'll find out when we get there."

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I jumped at the feeling, fumbling with my jeans to get it out.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly, looking up when my dad left my room.

"Hey," Bella sighed sadly on the other line.

"Bella," I groaned. "I miss you."

"I do too," she sniffled. "I'm sorry.. I."

"Don't cry baby," I begged.

"It's just once I got here, I realized I don't know how long it will be until I see you again. It's going to be so hard," she cried.

"That's what she said," I joked half-heartedly.

"Edward," she scolded with a sniffle and a laugh.

"Sorry," I sighed. "Do you not want to do this? We can end.."

"No!" she shouted. "I want this, I don't care if it's a while until I see you, I just need to know you're mine."

"I am, and I'll always be just a text or phone call away. I know it's going to be hard Bella, but we can make this work."

"I know," she sniffled once more. "How was the rest of your day?"

"It sucked," I groaned. "After you left.."

We spoke for a while, before my father made me hang up the phone. I completely forgot about the time change, and she was sad that I was now 3 hours ahead of her and I had to let her go.

The rest of the week went by the same, Bella went back to school and I was stuck at home packing the rest of my belongings before we were finally able to hop on a plane to who know where.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked, walking into my empty room on our last night.

"Yea," I sighed, picking up my carry on bag from the floor and following her out to the car. I took one last look at the beach, and the sunset, knowing where we were going wasn't going to be anywhere as gorgeous or warm as this. "Let's go."

When we got to the airport, I sat and waited for our flight with Masen in my lap.

"Have you talked to Bella?" he asked softly. He probably missed her as much as I did. He had grown so attached to her in that short time and anytime I spoke with her, he begged to say hi.

"Let's text her buddy," I smiled, pulling out my phone and putting it in front of us so he could see, reading off what we wrote to each other so he could follow along.

_**Hey baby. **_

"Baby? Bella's not a baby, she's a big kid, like you," Masen said confused.

"That's not what I mean Mase," I laughed, kissing his head.

"Oh," he said, looking at my hand when my phone vibrated in it.

_Hey :) I'm glad you texted. I miss you._

_**I miss you too and so does Masen, he's sitting here with me while we wait for our flight.**_

_Hi Masen! ;)  
><em>

"She said hi to me!" he shouted excitedly, pointing at his chest, when I told him what it said.

"Yea buddy," I chuckled. "She misses you too."

"Tell her that I get to ride a plane today and that.."

"Hey, we have to go now sweeties," my mom interrupted Masen, smiling sadly at me when she realized we were texting Bella.

_**Sorry, I'm boarding the plane now. I'll text you when I get to my new home, wherever that is.**_

_It's ok. I told you, you should have found out where you were going, so I could research it like crazy and see when you would get there._

_**It's a fourteen-hour flight, since we stop a few times, that's all I know :(**_

"Edward, let's go!" my parents shouted, walking towards the ticket taker. I pushed off my seat, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

_Picture me in a bikini for the next few hours so the time flies by faster. ;)_

_**That's just going to make it seem longer.**_

_lol, Text or call as soon as you land, even if I'm in class, have a safe flight baby XoxO _

I smiled at the hugs and kisses she sent, sending her some of my own before turning off my phone and following my parents to our seats.

After the longest flight of my life, we arrived at a tiny airport, and I was _freezing_.

"Oh fuck, isn't it supposed to be spring?" I shivered, pulling my sweater tighter around me.

"Language," my mother scolded. "And I told you to wear a jacket."

"I don't have a jacket," I sighed; we never really needed one in Florida.

"Ooh, shopping," Alice cheered, making me chuckle. Of course that's the first thing she would think of.

"Well we're in Port Angeles right now Ali, we can do a bit of shopping, there's not much where we're going to be living," my mom smiled at her.

"It's still early, you guys can shop for a bit and then it's about an hour drive to the house, and we'll take the kids to the school a little later," my dad planned.

"We have to go to school already? We're not even unpacked or _there_, for that matter," I complained.

"You're not going to class, just to check out the school," he explained.

_**We've landed and I'm freezing my balls off :/**_

I texted Bella, even though she was probably in class, since it was 9am.

After shopping, we all piled into the car, and I stared out of the window and all the green, _nothing but green_.

"I think green is my new favorite color," Alice joked, making us all laugh.

"Why are there so many trees?" Masen asked, staring in awe at the giant trees going on for miles.

"It rains a lot, so they grow really big," I explained in a way he could understand.

"Does that mean I'll grow?" he asked excitedly, he was the smallest kid in his class in Florida.

"Maybe," I chuckled, ruffling his hair before looking up when my dad called.

"Ready to see where we're living? The sign is right there," he pointed to a sign we were coming up to. "_Welcome to Forks_, kids."

Alice and I snorted at the name.

"Who names a town after a utensil?" she asked with a giggle.

"Is there a spoons too?" I chuckled.

"Or ooh sporks, best of both worlds!" Alice laughed, as my parents shook their heads at us with smiles on their faces.

"Were going to live on a fork?" Masen asked confusedly, making us all burst out laughing.

"No buddy, it's just called that," my dad chuckled.

"Oh, well we have to tell Bella!" he told me. "She said we had to tell her as soon as we knew so she could research."

"Do you know what research means?" Alice chuckled, rubbing his head.

"No," he shook his head. "But Bella wants to do it, so we have to tell her."

"Of course, because _Bella_ wants it," Alice smirked at me. "I think you have competition big brother."

I just chuckled at her before checking my phone to see if Bella had replied. She must have still been in class, so I just decided to text her again, so she could see them when she went out for lunch.

_**So, apparently I'm going to live in a place named after a utensil. Who names a place Forks? lol.**_

When we arrived to the house, I was in awe. It was a lot bigger than our house back in Florida, three stories.

"Real estate is cheaper out here," my dad explained, before telling us to choose a room and unpack our essentials.

My parents took the room on the second floor that had a room right across for Masen, and Alice and I got the top floor to ourselves, our rooms on opposite ends of the hall.

"This is awesome," I laughed, walking into my room and seeing one wall made entirely of glass, looking over the woods, and a bed already set up in the farthest corner.

"These rooms are huge," Alice squealed, running into mine and walking up to the glass and looking around. "No fair, you have a better view."

"I'm older," I smirked, making her stick her tongue out at me.

"At least we have our own bathrooms, I hated sharing with you," she said, looking into my bathroom.

"Ditto," I laughed.

After unpacking the basics we were told to come downstairs to go over to the school.

"So I know you were mad we had to get rid of the jeep," my dad said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading me to a place I assumed was the garage."So I got you something else."

"You got me a new car?" I asked excitedly, looking over to the opening garage door and seeing a shiny silver car sitting inside. "A Volvo?"

"Yea, they're safe and reliable, and not too bad looking," he said warily, probably hoping I would like it.

"Thanks dad," I smiled, patting his arm in thanks. "And sorry for being such an ass about the move, it just sucks."

"I know, I understand," he nodded.

"Can I drive it?" I asked holding my hand out for the keys.

"Sure, you and Alice can follow us to the school, you have to learn the way anyway," he said, handing me the keys and calling Alice over.

"He gets everything!" she gasped.

"You know I take you wherever you want to go," I rolled my eyes, getting into the drivers seat.

"Fine," she pouted, getting in, grumbling under her breath. "I better get the Porsche for graduation."

"You still have like another 2 years until you graduate," I chuckled.

"Exactly," she giggled. "They have time to save up."

I just laughed as I pulled out and followed my parents to what would be my home away from home for the next year and a half until I left to college.

The school was tiny, maybe 1/4 of the size of my school in Florida. _Great, new kids would definitely stand out. _

We walked to the office, where we met Mrs. Cope, who offered to give us a quick tour.

"It's going to be lunch soon, so you'll probably see students milling about."

She showed us everything except the classrooms, since they were occupied, and we ended up in the gym. There was a class going on here too, but it wasn't much of a distraction, since they were all just playing volleyball.

Alice and I sat on the bleachers and watched as my parents spoke to Mrs. Cope, Masen sitting on my lap and watching the game with wide eyes.

I saw some girls looking at me, and I rolled my eyes when they started whispering to each other and pulling their shorts up higher.

"Looks like you're going to have admirers here too," Alice giggled at my side.

"Whatever," I chuckled. I didn't want any of them, I wanted Bella.

"You think they'll be as aggressive as in Florida?" Alice smirked, making me shiver at the thought of how many girls used to throw themselves at me, even though it never worked. "They probably miss you."

"Shut up," I grumbled, tensing when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi," a sugary sweet voice purred. "I'm Tanya, are you new here?"

"Uh, yea," I answered, standing and putting Masen on my hip between us. I knew he was getting too big to hold, but right now, I didn't care, he was my barrier. This blonde chick looked like she was ready to dig her nails into me.

"Hi," Masen waved, startling her.

"Is he yours?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yea," I lied, knowing he looked enough like me to pull it off. Even though I would have been like 12 when I had him, she seemed to believe me.

"Oh, uh, bye," she stuttered before running off to her friends, whispering and pointing in my direction.

"You're so bad," Alice guffawed at my side, clutching her stomach. "How could she believe you? He's way too old to actually be yours."

"I'm glad she did, that means they'll leave me alone once she spreads it around that I have a baby mama somewhere," I smirked.

When the bell rang, we were escorted towards the cafeteria, where we grabbed some pretty decent food while we waited to be able to talk to the counselor for our class schedules.

I sat at a table with my family and Mrs. Cope, she was explaining to them about the way the day went, while I looked around the room.

Everyone stared at us when they walked into the room, the girls stopping to gawk and stare. I looked towards the doors when I heard the same sweet voice from earlier.

Tina or whatever her name was, was talking excitedly about the new kid, aka me. She was facing me, giggling when she saw me looking, and started shaking the brunette next to her. Her back was towards me, but I couldn't stop the feeling that I'd seen her before; she was probably in the same gym class as the Tammy girl.

Her long brown hair reached the middle of her back, and I wanted to run my fingers through it, like how I did with Bella. I looked away and checked my phone, hoping Bella had text me back so I could keep from staring, but she still hadn't.

I knew I shouldn't have, but I looked back up and continued to stare as they walked further into the cafeteria. There was a group around her, so I couldn't really see her face, but her body, was spectacular, and familiar.

"Stop staring at some girls ass," Alice hissed in my ear, looking in the direction I was staring. "Wait, I _know_ that ass."

"Right?" I asked anxiously, continuing to stare at the beautiful curves that looked exactly like the ones I'd rubbed my hands all over just last week.

"Edward," Alice started shaking me. "That's _Bella's_ ass, no one could fill out jeans better than her, believe me, I was extremely jealous every time I saw her."

"Ali that's impossible," I shook my head, looking away and pulling out my phone, calling Bella.

The group sat down at a table, but the brunette kept her face hidden, not turning towards me like the rest of them did. The phone kept ringing, and there was no answer, so it couldn't be her, because she had a phone right next to her on the table.

"Did she answer?" Alice asked, right when the call went to voice mail.

"No," I shook my head. "Hey Bella, just calling to let you know I got to my new home, in case you missed my texts. I guess you're probably at school, call me when you can baby, I miss you."

"Edward, what if that is her? Go see!"

"Alice, I'll look like an idiot walking up to a random group of people, and then saying, _sorry, one of you looked like my girlfriend, who I haven't seen in a week, and I don't know where she lives_, _so I thought I might have gotten lucky and randomly moved to her hometown_," I said sarcastically.

"You're an idiot for not asking," she rolled her eyes. "Stop staring if your not going to do anything about it."

"I can't help it," I mumbled, looking back over to the table, in time to see Tasha whispering in the brunette's ear and pointing towards my table, failing to be discreet. The brunette turned slightly to the side to say something to her and I finally got a glimpse of her face.

"_Holy shit_," I whispered, catching Alice's attention and hearing her gasp made it clear that I wasn't just seeing things. That was _Bella_, my girl was literally 10 feet away from me, and I was frozen in place.

"Edward, oh my god, I told you it was fate!" she jumped excitedly in her seat, pulling on my arm.

"I-I.. she," I stuttered, standing in my seat and unconsciously started walking towards her. Tori's eyes widened when she saw me, and she gripped Bella's arm, before her attention was suddenly drawn next to me. Masen must have noticed her at the same time I did, because he took off running towards her, shouting her name excitedly as he went to her side.

Bella stiffened before turning in her seat, her eyes darting to Masen before locking on mine, her mouth dropping open in surprise. She jumped out of her seat, catching Masen as he rammed into her legs and hugging him tightly, but her eyes never left mine.

We were both _here_, in the same state, in the same school, in the same room.

I think I owed my father a huge hug.

_Best move ever_.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know I'm evil for stopping it there, <strong>

**but I figured the reunion should be in Bella's pov and it's already being written.**

**Just a quick note, this story will be pure high school lovin fluff. **

**I'm talking first love, first times, and more. So join me along for the ride.  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie_**

_6/4_**_  
><em>**


	3. He's Here

****I do not own Twilight, or Edward sadly. But he sure does own me. ;)****

...****  
><strong>**

_****The reviews so far have been amazing.****_

_**Huge cyber hugs for all of you!**_

_...**  
><strong>_

**A lot of you were worried about Bella's reaction and not answering her phone.**

**Let's see her side, yes? ;)**  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Welcome back hoe!" someone shouted at the door in front of me. I lifted my bag higher on my shoulder and tried to peek over the man in front of me to see who said it, because I knew that voice. Once I escaped the jungle of people, I burst out laughing, because there stood my best friend with a sign, my name in bold letters.

"I missed you hoodrat," I laughed, pushing the sign out of they way and throwing my arms around her. Yes, I knew our terms of endearment weren't normal, but that's just the way we were.

Rose and I had been best friends since kindergarten, she was my complete opposite, she was tall, blonde, blue eyed and gorgeous, but they do say opposites attract right?

We were inseparable, and I had been dying to tell her everything about Edward.

"Of course you missed me," she teased, squeezing me tightly. "2 weeks without seeing my gorgeous face must have been torture."

"Oh you know it," I chuckled, pulling out of her embrace before smirking at her. "But I may have had another gorgeous face to keep me occupied."

"Bella Swan!" she shrieked. "Did you have a spring fling?"

"Maybe," I teased. "Now take me to your car. Where is my dad anyway?"

"I convinced him to let me pick you up," she smiled sweetly. She had Charlie so wrapped around her little finger, it wasn't even funny.

"Of course you did," I laughed, handing her my other bag when she reached for it, while we walked towards her car.

"So tell me about this gorgeous face that helped you forget all about mine," she pouted teasingly as she pulled into traffic.

"Oh please," I scoffed. "Like you weren't knee deep in Emmett land all of the break."

"He was deep, that's for sure," she wiggled her eyebrows, laughing at the disgusted look I gave her.

"Stop," I groaned. "He's like my brother."

I had known Emmett almost as long as Rose; he was a year older, and we met him in the 2nd grade when he tried tripping me in the playground. Rose pushed him into the sandpit and it had been true love ever since, or so we liked to joke. He was big and brawny, with dimples that could bring a smile to anyone's face, and he and Rose were perfect together.

"Ok, ok," she giggled. "Seriously, tell me. You're killing me with the suspense Swan. I know you, and for a guy to grab your attention, he must be special."

"He is.." I sighed, thinking back to the week with Edward.

"Oh no, that was _the_ sigh," she gasped over dramatically.

"What sigh?" I asked confused.

"The love struck sigh, please tell about the boy that stole my best friends heart," she smiled teasingly.

"His name is Edward.." I started, telling her every single detail from the last 2 weeks, and I mean _every single detail_.

"Didn't think you had it in you," she teased, referring to the many gropes and dry humps we'd participated in the last few days we were together.

"Technically I didn't get anything in me," I smirked, making her burst out laughing.

"Touché," she shook her head before smiling at me sadly. "But on a serious note, what are you going to do? I mean he lives in Florida B."

"Were going to try and make it work. I mean. I know it's going to be hard but I think he's worth it Ro," I sighed.

"My little girl is growing up," she wiped a fake tear. "Falling in love and rubbing her fully clothed vagina all over some guy."

"Shut up," I laughed, smacking her arm.

"You can always visit Renee right? That way you can see him?"

"Well that's the thing, he's moving," I said, biting my lip.

"To where?"

"I don't know," I laughed dryly, thinking about how retarded that sounded. "He's pissed that he has to move away from home so he told his parents he'd find out when he got there."

"So he could be moving across the world?"

"He already lives across the world," I rolled my eyes. "How much further could he go?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt B," she said grabbing my hand. "You could never see him again."

"Don't say that," I squeezed her hand. That was my worst fear.

"Sorry, I shouldn't say anything, I don't know him."

"You'd probably love him Ro, he's so sweet and he has this little brother that's I just want to eat up," I chuckled, thinking of little Masen.

"Well hopefully I'll meet him soon," she smiled. "Hey, maybe he'll move close to Washington and then it won't be so hard."

"That would be a dream come true," I laughed. "But I doubt it."

"A dream is a wish your heart makes Swan," she said.

"Quoting Cinderella Rose?" I laughed.

"What? It sounded fitting," she laughed, before pulling into my driveway.

"Thanks. I would say stay and hang, but I'm so exhausted from the flight. Text me when you get home, I'll see you in school tomorrow," I said leaning across the center and kissing her cheek.

"Let me know what happens when you call your Danny, ok?"

"Now you're referencing Grease?" I laughed.

"Get out of my car Sandra Dee," she said sticking her tongue out at me. "You even got the virgin part down."

"Go," I shouted with a laugh, watching as she pulled out of the driveway with a wave.

I walked towards the door, a smile breaking out on my face when I saw my father standing at the doorway.

"Hey baby girl," he smiled, grabbing my bags and pulling me into his arms. "I missed you."

"You missed home cooked meals," I teased, patting his stomach that shook with his laugh. "I missed you too."

"How's your mother?" he asked politely.

"She's fine, she says hi," I lied.

It's not that my parents didn't get along; they were just _really_ awkward with each other.

"Sure she does," he chuckled. "Did you have fun?"

"Tons," I smiled widely.

"I don't think I like the sound of that," he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, turning my face to hide my blush.

"No," he groaned. "You were doing so well."

"With what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Staying away from boys, not giving me a heart attack," he grumbled.

"Dad," I laughed, shaking my head. "You have nothing to worry about."

Technically he didn't, it's not like he had to worry about anything happening with Edward and I, since we wouldn't really be seeing each other. The thought put a frown on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lifting my chin. "Did someone hurt you in Florida Bells? If they.."

"No dad," I laughed. "I'm fine, just missing mom I guess."

"I'm sorry," he sighed, pulling me into his arms.

After a quick dinner I immediately ran upstairs and called Edward. The minute I heard his voice on the other line I teared up. I missed him so much, and I didn't know how I was going to go without seeing him.

"…_I'll always be just a text or phone call away. I know it's going to be hard Bella, but we can make this work_."

His words made me hopeful and I knew that no matter what happened, we would get through it together.

"So what's this I hear about some guy baby bell cheese?" Emmett asked, sitting down across from me at lunch the next day. I glared at Rose, but she just blew me a kiss.

"Nothing Em," I said rolling my eyes at his name, he always found a way to call me something other than my name.

"Aww come on bellybutton, you don't want to tell me about your little boyfriend? I'm wounded," he pouted, putting his hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"Bella has a boyfriend?" our friends Tanya and Jasper asked at the same time as they approached the table.

They were twins who had transferred here our freshman year, and the moment I ran into Jasper that first day; we had become the best of friends. They were both tall and lanky, with wavy blonde hair and grayish green eyes, if it weren't for the fact that I thought of Jas like a brother, I would say he was extremely good looking, they both were. Tanya wasn't always the smartest girl, but I loved her for it, since her blonde moments usually made me laugh.

"Who is it?" Jasper demanded, narrowing his eyes around the room.

"Please," I scoffed. "Like I would ever date someone from our class."

"Why not? Mike sure has the eye for you," Tanya teased, giggling as Mike and his little posse of Jocks and cheerleaders walked by our table and winked at me.

"So do you," I smirked. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to go for it."

Oh yea, Tanya was bisexual and she hadn't been shy about expressing her attraction to me in the beginning. She blew me a kiss, as she laughed at my response.

"So, who's this guy that caught our Bella's eye? He must be something to grab your attention," she said, everyone laughing in agreement. It wasn't my fault I wasn't attracted to any of the guys in Forks, I'd known them all since I was practically in diapers, and I'd seen them go through their awkward growth spurts and voice changes.

"Bella met some guy in Florida," Rose blurted, earning another glare from me. "What? Like you aren't dying to tell them."

"Alright," I laughed. "So I met this guy, who's the son of a friend of my mom's. We hung out the whole time I was there and we kind of decided we wanted to continue a relationship once I left."

"That's so cute," Tanya sighed dreamily. "I want a guy to sweep me off my feet and make me want to wait for him."

"Or woman," I teased.

"Oh Bella, you know you're the only woman for me," she joked. "So was he hot?"

"Like you wouldn't imagine," I said whilst biting my lip, thinking of the abs I'd seen and touched just a few days ago.

"Did you cash in your V-card?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't need to hear this," Em and Jasper groaned in unison.

"No," I said, smacking her arm. "You know I'm not like that."

"Oh, thank god," Emmett sighed in relief.

"Hypocrite!" I laughed, throwing a grape at him. He caught it in his hand before throwing it in his mouth with a laugh.

"Thanks," he smiled. "And I'm not a hypocrite, Rosie and I have been together for a long time, it was natural, you don't even really know this guy."

"I know him," I grumbled, smiling when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_**Hey baby. I miss you. I'm currently sitting at our spot on the beach and I'm pretty sure I just saw your face in the clouds.**_

"Let me see," Tanya squealed as she grabbed the phone from my hand. "Oh my god Bella this guy is fucking adorable."

"I know," I giggled with a blush, grabbing the phone from her and replying.

_Was I smiling? Because a huge smile just formed on my face from your text. I miss you too, so much._

_**I'm glad. You should never be without a smile on your beautiful face. I want to put it there as much as possible.**_

"That's so cheesy," Rose snorted in my ear as she read over my shoulder.

"Shut up," I laughed, hiding the screen from her. "Now do you see what I mean by him being worth it? He makes me fucking giddy for gods sake."

"If you say so," she smiled, leaning back into Emmett's side. How much I wished I could do that with Edward right now.

_You do. Every time I hear your voice or read your words._

The week continued in that matter, we texted and called every chance we got, but it was still hard not knowing when I was going to see him again.

"That's it," Rose said one morning during homeroom as I stared out the window. Today was the day Edward was moving and I hadn't talked to him since yesterday.

"I'm tired of sad faced Bella, we need to find you something to take your mind off of him."

"I don't want my mind off of him," I argued. "I just miss him."

"Bella, this is why I said I didn't want you to get hurt," she sighed. "You're in high school, do you really think you can handle a long distance relationship?"

"I don't know," I said, checking my pocket for my phone to see if Edward had texted since last night when he boarded his flight. "_Shit_."

"What?" she asked.

"I left my phone at home," I groaned. I usually never left my phone to charge overnight, but I wanted to make sure it didn't die on me the next day, and I ended up leaving it on my nightstand.

"And?"

"Edward was supposed to text me when he found out where he was moving too, he said it was a 14 hour flight so that means he had to be going somewhere far, my flight was almost that long so I'm kind of hoping that means he's closer," I blushed.

"That would be awesome," she said with a real smile.

"Oh my god, did you guys hear we're getting new students this week?" Tanya said, coming into the room.

"From where?" I asked.

"Who knows, but it's a brother and sister around our age, finally. We needed some new meat around here, the prospects are all _blah_," she said, scrunching up her nose and making us laugh.

"You better get your claws into him T," I teased.

"Why? Planning to give me competition?" she joked, rubbing her cleavage in my face.

"No thanks," I chuckled. "I got a man of my own."

"Ah yes, how's our dear Danny? Ready to show us a picture yet? Because I'm starting to think he's not real," she laughed.

"His name is Edward," I rolled my eyes with a laugh. "And no, I wouldn't want you to get jealous that someone hotter than you got me."

"Pssh whatever," she laughed, running to her seat when the bell rang.

The day went by even slower than usual, since I was anxious to get home and check my phone, by the time lunch came I was ready to just ditch.

"Holy shit Bella the new guy is so hot!" Tanya shouted, grabbing onto my arm at my locker. "You would just faint if you saw him."

"He's here?" I asked. "Did you talk to him? Mark your territory?"

"No," she smacked me for my teasing. "I don't care how hot he is, he has a kid."

"Seriously?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yea, and the kid is like 5, so who knows how much of a player he is." I held in my laugh at her incredulous face, there was no way a guy our age could have a kid that old.

"Rose!" she shouted suddenly, tugging on her arm and leading us into the cafeteria as she continued to talk excitedly about the new kid.

"There was some girl next to him so that must have been the kids mom, they must have moved to our small town to avoid gossip or something," she theorized, tilting her head as she spoke.

"Why do we hang out with her?" Rose smirked at me.

"Because she throws awesome parties and makes us laugh?" I chuckled.

"Tan, I think you got it all wrong.." Rose interrupted her as she starting spouting off more about the new kids.

"Shit," Tanya giggled suddenly, grasping my arm. "He's right there, damn why does he have to be so yummy looking?"

"You're ridiculous," I laughed, walking towards our table and sitting down, not even bothering to look at the new guy. That didn't stop the others though; Tanya, Rose, and very other girl in the room, all kept glancing over to the table somewhere behind me.

"Bella seriously, this guy really is fucking hot," Rose said, glancing up at him.

"So?" I chuckled. "Believe me, I've probably seen hotter." No one could possibly be more gorgeous than Edward.

"He's looking over here," Tanya squealed, gripping my arm again, and dropping her cell phone next to me on the table. I frowned as I saw it, thinking of how Edward was probably trying to contact me right now.

"You're going to leave me bruises," I chuckled, shaking my thoughts loose.

"He's still staring," she whispered in my ear, pointing not so discreetly in his direction.

"You know he can probably see you pointing right?" I laughed, turning to look at her face and laughing when her eyes went wide.

"He totally saw me, because now he's coming over here. What do we say?"

"Hi?" I laughed.

"But what about his kid, he's right next to him," she freaked out. "Oh my god, he's looking at you!"

"What?" I asked. I was about to turn to finally get a look at this so called hottie, when my attention was caught by a little voice shouting my name.

"Bella!" I tensed in my seat.

_It couldn't be._

I turned quickly, my eyes darting to the little boy running towards me before shooting up to look behind him.

"Edward," I gasped, my mouth dropping open in surprise as I saw him walking towards me.

_He's here._

I jumped out of my chair just in time to feel Masen collide into my body, and I vaguely heard him talking excitedly to me, but I couldn't look away from Edward.

_He's fucking here. _

Tears formed in my eyes as he continued walking towards me, my hand shooting to cover my mouth as a surprised laugh threatened to escape.

_Oh my god!_

"Bella what?" Rose asked as she looked between us.

"That's Edward," I smiled, not hearing her response because Edward had finally reached me and he grasped my face in his hands, bending his head to kiss me fiercely. He was here, in Forks, and he was kissing me. Please don't tell me I'm dreaming.

"Hey, you're squishing me," Masen protested from between our bodies, causing us to break apart with a laugh.

"Sorry buddy," I sniffled, giving him room and running my fingers through his hair. "Hi."

"Hi Bella," he said excitedly. "Did you miss me? I missed you."

"I did," I nodded, watching as Alice came up to our little group and took Masen into her arms.

"Hey Bella," she said hugging me quickly.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, looking between all of them.

"We live here now," Edward smiled, pulling me into his arms and bending to kiss me again, not caring that the entire student body was quietly gawking at us.

"Are you serious?" I cried against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Small world huh?" he chuckled, wiping my tears. "I texted you.."

"I left my phone at home, but I'm kind of glad I did," I laughed. "This is a way better surprise than finding out through a text."

"I guess dreams do come true," Rose murmured behind me and I turned to see her smiling cheekily at me. "Congrats Cinderbella."

"What?" Edward asked looking from me to her.

"Nothing," I laughed. "Umm, this is my best friend Rose, the big guy is her boyfriend Emmett, and the two there are Jasper and Tanya, these are my closest friends."

I could have sworn he mumbled _so that's her name_, as he greeted Tanya and the rest of the gang.

"Wow, good job Bella, I'm so proud and slightly jealous. And I don't even know who to be jealous of, him for getting you, or you for getting him," Tanya teased before pointing a finger at Edward. "You hurt her and I kick your ass, got it pretty boy?"

"You have nothing to worry about," Edward chuckled nervously, probably because Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement behind her, sizing him up.

"Are you seriously here? In Forks?" I asked, bringing his attention back to me.

"Yes," he snorted at the name. "And I don't even care about the ridiculous town name because you're here."

"And you still want me?" I asked nervously, thinking it was going to be different now that we were in the same town.

"More than anything," he answered, wrapping his arms tighter around me as I extended my neck, ready to kiss him. "I love you Bella, I should have told you before you left but I was so nervous about us and.."

_Holy shit!_

"I love you too," I interrupted, attatching my lips to his, where they would hopefully stay forever.

He was here. He was mine. He _loved_ me.

Things were definitely going to work out now.

* * *

><p><em>*sigh* Young love<em>..

Yes, the 'I love you's' are soon.. they're kids. You remember how that went, right?

**So before anyone asks, as a few of you have had concerns about in the last chapter, no, Tanya will not cause any drama between B and E, at all.**

**For once she's not a bitch in one of my stories, lol**

...

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Anyone who does, will get a little **TEASER** for the next chapter

**-_Angie_**

_..._**_  
><em>**

Who saw the MTV movie awards? The trailer? EPIC! I'm so excited. Can November be here, like now? And the Rob/Taylor kiss? My jaw dropped, and then I couldn't stop laughing. I swear Rob was high or something that night. lol.

**If you want to see how I picture the gang, check it out on my profile, also make sure to look at the awesome banner I won as my prize. :)**

_6/9_**_  
><em>**


	4. Believe It

****I do not own Twilight, or Edward sadly. But he sure does own me. ;)****

...

**_Loving the response I've been getting so far. You all are the best._**

...**_  
><em>**

**_I'm glad that you all like Tanya.  
><em>**

**_And of course, I know a few of you are already trying to claim little Masen._**

**_You can't have him, he's mine. _**

**_lol_**

**_...  
><em>**

**_Enjoy the rest of the reunion. ;)_**

**Big thanks to **_lilianyas_** for featuring me on her blog.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

She loved me. I never expected to actually show up in her hometown, so to know that were together for good now, and that she loved me. I had to be dreaming. I must have fallen asleep in the car on the way to, who knows where and..

"I can't believe you're here," she whispered, tightening her arms around my neck.

It wasn't a dream, my dreams never felt this real.

"I am, and I'm not going anywhere," I whispered back before descending for her lips again. It had only been a week, but it felt like a century since I felt her lips against mine.

A throat clearing broke us apart, and I thought it was one of her friends, until I looked into the eyes of a tall man, smirking in my direction.

"Umm, hi Mr. Aro," Bella said with a blush.

"Mr. Cullen I presume?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uh yea," I said.

"Aro Volturi," he said extending his hand for a shake. "I'm your new principle and you just broke a school record, detention before you've even started school."

"Detention?" I asked.

"Yes, you as well Miss Swan, you know better than to make excessive public displays of affection," he said looking at her. He handed us some pink slips before smiling at me. "I'll see you both on Friday. Welcome to Forks High School Edward Cullen."

"I've never gotten detention," Bella and I, uttered at the same time, making her table of friends burst out laughing.

"What's your dad going to say Bella?" one of them chided jokingly.

"Oh shit, Charlie," she said looking at me with wide eyes. "He's going to hate you."

"He doesn't even know me," I defended myself.

"His daughter just got detention because you were making out with her in the middle of the cafeteria, he doesn't _need_ to know you," the big one, Emmett I think, laughed.

I chuckled, smiling apologetically at Bella, before she threw her arms around my waist, burrowing into my chest.

"It was worth it," she whispered into my shirt, before looking up at me. "You're here."

"Are you going to keep saying that?" I chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Until I believe it," she nodded with a laugh.

"You guys sicken me," Alice teased, the smile on her face contradicting her statement.

"Aww, I missed you too Ali," Bella chuckled, before introducing her to her friends as well, a blush forming on my sisters face when Jasper shook her hand. Huh.

"Bella?" Masen whispered, tugging on her shirt with a sad look on his face. I hoped he wasn't disappointed that she was giving me more attention, when usually she was fawning all over him. "Can I have some of your sandwich?"

I laughed at his question, not expecting it, and smiled when Bella let him sit in her seat and gave him half.

"Thank you," he smiled up at her before taking a big bite and smiling at Tanya next to him, greeting her with his mouth full. "Hi."

"Hi," she giggled at him, before looking up at me and back to him with a skeptical look.

"He's not my kid," I said sheepishly. "He's my little brother."

"And you lied, because?" she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh.." I paused, not wanting to admit to one of Bella's best friends that I wanted her to go away.

"Leave him alone," Bella said, hugging me protectively and causing Tanya to break into a laugh.

"It's ok, most guys react that way to her," Jasper teased, making her smack him. So far I was liking Bella's friends.

"Do you want to sit?" Rose asked.

"I think I have to go back to my family, we were just getting a tour of the school and I just rushed over here when I saw her," I said smiling at Bella.

"You have to go?" she asked sadly, tightening her arms around me.

"Yea," I sighed kissing her forehead. "Did you drive to school today?"

"No, Rose brought me."

"Can I come pick you up and take you home?"

"Yes!" she shouted before I could finish my question.

"Ok," I chuckled. "Then I'll be here waiting."

I bent my head to kiss her, and was once again interrupted by a throat clearing. I looked up quickly, worried it was the principle again, when I saw my parents standing there with smiles on their faces.

"You all took off so suddenly, we had to see what all the fuss was about.. oh Bella!" my mom said once Bella came into view.

"Hi Esme," she smiled shyly, before being engulfed in a hug.

"Oh sweetie I should have remembered that you lived in Washington, your mom told me once. Then I could have saved you and Edward from all the moping."

"It's ok, it was a nice surprise," she smiled over at me.

"Yea, well it would have helped Edward not to be so stubborn," my dad smirked at me.

"I said I was sorry," I mumbled, looking down.

"I know," he chuckled. "Now let's go, Mrs. Cope says it's time to go meet with the principal. It was great seeing you again Bella, and I'm sure we'll be seeing much more of you."

"You too Dr. Cullen, thank you," she blushed.

"I've told you to call me Carlisle," he winked at her, causing her blush to deepen and her girlfriends to sigh. _Great, looks like my dad was going to have admirers here too._ "Meet us in the office Edward."

"Bye Bella!" Masen said hugging her quickly, and waving shyly at the girls at the table.

"So, it's a date?" I asked Bella, once my family had walked away.

"Yea, I'll see you here after school," she whispered, standing on her toes to kiss me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back against her lips, my heart soaring at hearing the words leave her mouth.

It may have been to soon, and technically I'd never been in love, so I didn't know if that's exactly what I was feeling.

All I knew was that I wanted her, all the time. I wanted her to be the first and last person I spoke to everyday. I wanted to feel her hand in mine as she sat next to me in the passenger seat, or when she was just near me.

It just felt right to say those three words to her, and hear them back in return, too soon be damned. She was mine, and I loved her.

"I'll see you," I said, breaking the kiss, and turning to her table of friends who looked at me with a mixture of happiness and wariness, the latter coming mostly from the guys, oh and Tanya of course. "It was nice meeting you guys."

"You too," they chorused, sending me small nods as I made my way towards Mr. Volturi's office, if I could find it.

...

A few minutes later I walked into his office, it was easier to find then I thought, then again, the school wasn't very big.

"What's this I hear about detention?" my father asked with a raised eyebrow when I walked into the room. "You haven't even started Edward."

"You've never gotten in trouble before," my mother scolded lightly.

"I just.. I mean.. Bella.. I was surprised and.." I stuttered, as Alice giggled silently at their side.

I glared at her, which just made her laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, you've just never gotten in trouble, always the golden boy.." she explained through her laughter.

It was true, I was known as the golden boy back in Florida. Straight A's, honors classes,captain of our baseball team, it was a never-ending list, something I was happy Bella found impressive and didn't think I was conceited about.

Everyone seemed to believe I thought I was better than them, I had friends, but most of them cared more about my reputation than me. There were only a few people I was actually going to miss.

"Edward," my father sighed with a chuckle, making me sigh in relief that he wasn't that mad. "Please don't make this a habit, I get that she's your girlfriend, but not everyone needs to know."

"Yes dad," I said, hiding my smirk at him calling her my girlfriend. We'd never really established a title, but girlfriend sounded perfect to me.

...

The meeting with the principal seemed to take forever, mostly because I was anxious for the day to end and I could see Bella again.

"You're causing an earthquake," Alice laughed, putting her hand on my knee to stop if from shaking.

"Sorry," I chuckled. "I'm just.."

"Anxious to see Bella, I know," she smirked. "I'm pretty sure she feels the same."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's the third time she's walked by the principals office and peeked in," she laughed, pointing at the doors window where Bella was, in fact, peeking in.

She smiled at me, giving me a little wave before taking off in the opposite direction, most likely rushing back to class.

"Edward," my mom said, calling my attention away from the door.

"Yea?"

"Are you going to be joining the baseball team here?"

"Umm, I don't know." I hadn't really thought about it.

"Well you have a while to decide, you can still join this year for the end of the season or you can wait for the next year," Mr. Volturi explained.

"I'll think about it," I nodded.

"Great, Mrs. Cope will hand you your schedules on the way out. We'll see you both for your first day tomorrow, and I'll see you at detention on Friday Edward," he said smiling at Alice before smirking at me.

"Yes sir," I answered, making him laugh.

"You can call me Mr. Aro, Edward, I'm not that strict."

...

Before I knew it, I was pacing in Alice's room as she unpacked her stuff, checking the time repeatedly, waiting until I could leave to pick up Bella.

"You're annoying me," Alice said, pushing me down onto her bed. "Is this how it's going to be every time you're going to see her?"

"No," I chuckled, sitting up. "You know why I'm like this, its still setting in that we're actually here, and so is she."

"I am happy for you guys," she said, coming to sit next to me. "It would have sucked to see you all moody all the time."

"Thanks Ali," I said hugging her to my side. "Now we need to find you a boyfriend."

"No," she said, blushing at my teasing.

"What's the blush for?" I chuckled. "Someone already catch your eye?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, trying to escape my hold.

"Oh no," I laughed, tickling her sides. "Who is it? We've only been here a day, it was one of Bella's friends right?"

"Edward stop!" she laughed, smacking my arms.

"Hey!" Masen shouted from the doorway, glaring at me jokingly before running to attack my sides with tickles of his own. "Leave my sister alone!"

"She's my sister too," I chuckled, lifting him onto the bed and tickling him, just like he wanted, I knew him too well.

"Thank you Masen," Alice laughed, kissing his forehead when our tickle fight was over. "For saving me from the big bad brother."

"I'll find out sooner or later," I told her with a raised eyebrow, causing her to stick out her tongue playfully.

"Mom said Bella was going to be out of school soon and that I should come tell you," Masen said, tugging on my hand as he scrambled off the bed. "Come on, let's go pick her up!"

"Umm, Masen I..." I felt bad saying no, but I wanted Bella and I to have some time alone together.

"You don't want to go Masen, they're going to do boring big kid stuff," Alice said, grabbing his other hand and winking at me. "Let's go out back and see what kind of bugs Washington has."

"Ok!" he said excitedly. "Tell Bella I was busy."

"Ok buddy," I laughed, ruffling his hair as he flew out of the room, before smiling at Alice. "Thanks."

"Eh," she waved her hand. "Just stop asking any questions about my love life."

"Never," I chuckled. "I bet it was Jasper right? You've always had a thing for blondes."

"Shut up," she growled, her cheeks turning pink and giving me my answer.

"Am I right?" I smirked.

"Go!" she pointed at the door. "Before I change my mind and let Masen join your date."

"Love you," I chuckled with a kiss to her head, gaining a huffed _whatever_ in response.

"I'll be back later mom!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

"Be careful, you don't know this place that well yet!" she responded, as I nodded my head and hopped into the car. I was on my way to see my Bella.

...

I stood in the parking lot of the school, leaning against my car as I watched the students trickle out.

"Hey new kid, what's up?" a blonde guy with a letterman jacket said as he walked up to me.

"Hey," I answered nodding my head in greeting. "It's Edward actually."

"Sup man, name's Mike," he said pointing at himself. "So.."

"What?" I asked, wondering why he was talking to me.

"How did the new kid happen to bag Swan? She's never dated any of the guys here, and as far as I knew, her and that Tanya chick were an item, that's the only way it makes sense."

"The only way what makes sense?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That she never wanted this," he said pointing to his body.

"So, because she doesn't want you, she has to be a lesbian?" I asked, a laugh threatening to escape me. Was he serious?

"Well yea," he answered in a duh tone. "So what's the deal?"

"She's definitely not gay," I smirked, watching her walk towards me with a smile on her face. "She's my girlfriend."

"Hi," she smiled, standing on her toes to kiss me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hi," I murmured against her lips, pulling back to see shock on the guys face.

"Oh, hey Mike," she greeted him. "Have you met my boyfriend Edward?"

I grinned at the title leaving her lips, glad she wanted the same thing, and then chuckled at the look on Mike's face.

"But.. he's _new_.. and.. what? how?" he sputtered, looking between us.

"Well, see you," she said, ignoring his questions, opening the passenger door of my car and hopping in.

"Bye Mike," I waved, walking to the drivers side and getting in, turning to look at her as I started the car. "So, boyfriend huh?"

"Umm, well yea," she blushed, looking down at her hands.

"Which way to your house, girlfriend?" I asked, grabbing her left hand from her lap, and bringing it to mine, intertwining our fingers as they rested on my thigh.

She smiled at me as she bit her lip, leading the way as I held her hand the whole ride there.

"Are you still mad you had to leave Florida?" she asked, playing with my fingers as I drove.

"Not really, I mean I'm still going to miss it, but now I kind of wished we moved sooner," I chuckled, thinking about how pissed I was that we had to move.

"And why's that?" she smirked.

"You _know_ why pretty girl," I smirked back, squeezing her hand. "I'm loving all this rain, and the trees? Damn, they're awesome."

"Jerk," she giggled, smacking my arm. "Admit it, you're happy you moved across America, because now you get to be with me."

"If I had know we were moving here, I would have came with you that day you left," I smiled, bringing her hand up to my lips. "I'm beyond happy Bella, you don't even know."

"I think I do," she said softly, staring at my face intently. "Having you here, its, its like a dream come true."

"For me too baby."

We grinned at each other, huge cheesy grins on our faces as we drove the rest of the way to her house.

...

"Thank you," she whispered, once we were parked in front her house, in the driveway, her fingers still playing with mine.

"Get used to it, you're riding with me from now on," I said lifting my hand to caress her face. "You're not leaving my sight, I missed this gorgeous face too much."

"Edward," she sighed happily, leaning across the center console to press her lips to mine. "I still can't believe you're here."

"Believe it," I said, while nibbling on her full bottom lip. "You're stuck with me now."

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way," she responded, her hands flirting their way into my hair as she pressed her lips harder to mine, deepening the kiss.

"God, I missed you," I groaned, pushing my seat back and pulling her over until she sat sideways on my lap, her legs laying uncomfortably over the emergency brake, but she didn't seem to care.

"Me too," she whispered, pulling back to lay her forehead on mine. "I love you."

"Do you really?" I asked, rubbing our noses together.

"I'm pretty sure I do," she answered honestly with a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure I do too," I chuckled, capturing her lips once again, feeling the curve of her smile as I did.

I ran my tongue across the seam of her lips, asking for entrance and receiving it almost immediately. My tongue caressed hers, relishing in the taste I was scared I'd never have again.

My hands began to wander, earning a moan from Bella when I found the silky skin of her back underneath her shirt. I'd missed her warmth, the way my fingers fit perfectly into the dimples on her back when I gripped her waist, and the little sounds that escaped her mouth when I nibbled on her bottom lip.

"I missed this," she sighed, kissing my top lip softly, before suckling on the bottom one.

"Me too," I groaned as she wiggled to get more comfortable in my lap, her thigh rubbing against the seam of my jeans, right over my bulge.

"I can see that," she giggled, looking down at my very prominent erection.

"It missed you too," I smirked, causing her giggles to turn into a full laugh, before she pressed her lips back to mine, our smiles making it slightly awkward, before the feel of my tongue in her mouth distracted us from our joking.

I don't know how long we'd been making out for, when a knock on the window from the passenger side broke us apart.

We both groaned at the interruption before I felt Bella stiffen, and I opened my eyes to see her eyes wide, her swollen lips popped open in surprise as she stared across the car at our intruder.

I turned my head to see who it was, when I froze at the sight of an older man in a cop uniform, his mustache twitching angrily as he glared at me.

"Please tell me that's not your dad," I whispered nervously, still panting slightly from the heated kiss.

"That's not my dad," she said biting her lip, her eyes still wide.

"You're lying to me aren't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yea," she squeaked, scrambling off my lap and exiting from the passenger side, directly into the man's chest. "Umm, hi dad."

_Shit_.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh.<strong>

**Wonder what Papa Cop is going to say about that. **

**...  
><strong>

**Want a sneak peek? Leave me a review and I'll send a little teaser.**

**Thanks again for all the support.**

...

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie_**

_6/17_**_  
><em>**


	5. A Good Day

****I do not own Twilight, or Edward sadly. But he sure does own me. ;)****

...

**_You all are amazing, over 200 reviews already. I love it._**

**_If you're not getting a reply, make sure your PM messages aren't blocked._**

...**_  
><em>**

**_How does someone get sick in the summer? Please tell me, I hate it :(  
><em>**

**_...  
><em>**

**_Anyway.. Charlie.. _**

**_Thanks to _**_Bammers_**_ for the pimpage.. big hugs to you :)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Cinnamon. Cinnamon and honey and boy and... Edward.

His taste was like nothing I'd ever had on my tongue, and I wanted more.

I shifted in his lap, wanting to get closer and moaned when his hand rode higher under my shirt, caressing the skin at my sides.

I was ready to turn and straddle his lap when a knock on the window broke us apart.

I looked up quickly, irritated at being interrupted when I felt my body tense.

Charlie. My dad in all his chief Swan glory, was glaring at the back of Edward's head like if he could shoot lasers from his eyes.

Shit.

The look on Edward's face when he realized it was my dad would have been comical, if it weren't for the fact that I was right there with him, scared out of my mind.

"Umm, hi dad," I greeted him with a blush, once I'd scrambled off of Edward's lap and out of the car.

"Isabella," he said, turning his glower to me for a second before looking back at Edward.

_Isabella_. Not good. He _never_ called me Isabella.

"Uh, shouldn't you still be at the station? Why are you home so early?" I asked, regretting it instantly when he turned to me with an arched eyebrow.

"What are you doing making out with some boy in his car in our driveway?" he retorted.

"Touché," I mumbled under my breath, watching as the slightest twitch of his mustache broke through his scowl.

"Uh hi Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen," my boyfriend stated bravely, walking around the car to shake his hand. Well as brave as you could be with a trembling hand.

"Edward," my dad said, grasping his hand in his and smirking when he saw the nervousness in Edward's gaze. "Would you like to explain what I just witnessed?"

"We were uh, we were just," Edward stuttered before lifting his gaze from the floor and blurting out something that made me smile. "I love your daughter and I would never do anything to disrespect her."

"And making out with her in your car wasn't disrespectful?" Charlie huffed.

"We just got a little carried away," Edward blushed, looking down, but smiling when I squeezed his hand in mine.

"How long has this been going on?" my father demanded. "I've never even seen you before."

"I just moved here, from Florida," Edward muttered, the realization of how we met lighting up in my fathers eyes and he once again turned his attention to me, but not before glaring at our joined hands.

"You told me I had nothing to worry about," he stated, reminding me of what I'd said my first day back.

"I didn't think you did," I tried to explain.

"And this isn't something to worry about?"

"I didn't know he was moving here, so I figured you really didn't need to worry since we weren't going to actually be together."

"I knew this was going to happen one day," he grumbled under his breath. "Why couldn't you be ugly?"

"Dad!"

"Follow me," he ordered, turning briskly and walking into the house.

"Do you think he's going to kill me?" Edward whispered as we walked behind him.

"I hope not," I murmured, too quiet for Edward to hear.

"Bella, can you excuse us for a minute?" Charlie asked, flicking his eyes toward the kitchen.

"But dad I.."

"_Isabella_," he interrupted. The full name meant business, so I reluctantly let go of Edward's hand and made my way towards the kitchen, mouthing _I love you_ to him over my shoulder. His body relaxed a little, a small smile forming on his face before my father cleared his throat and he tensed again.

I walked into the kitchen, pacing back and forth as I heard the quiet murmurs coming from the living room.

I needed a distraction, so I grabbed our house phone and called Rose.

"Had enough of your boy toy already? I got to say Swan, that kiss in the cafeteria was pretty hot so I have no idea why your not.."

"Rose, help me. They're in the other room and I don't know what to do," I whispered nervously into the phone from the kitchen, peeking into the living room where I could see Edward's profile.

"Who's in the other room? Call the cops Bella! Charlie will.."

"No no, Charlie and Edward are in the other room," I interrupted her from her freak out.

"Fucking Bella!" she shouted. "You scared me, I thought someone was robbing your house."

"Sorry," I whispered in the phone. "But what the hell do I do?"

"Bella," she sighed. "They were going to meet anyway, what's wrong with right now?"

"What's wrong is that were just making out in his car and my dad caught us."

"Are you serious?" she asked, bursting out laughing.

"It's not funny," I grumbled.

"Poor Edward," she continued to laugh. "He just can't catch a break. Oh B, I'm sorry. I'm sure your dad will love him... like eventually."

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes, taking a peek again to see my dad pat Edward's shoulder. That's a good sign right?

"What's going on? Can you hear anything?" she asked curiously, girl was as nosy as I was.

"No," I huffed, trying my hardest to hear something, anything.

"Get closer," she instigated.

"He'll see," I argued.

"Are you in the kitchen?"

"Yea, why?"

"Remember when we were little and we thought it was cool to sneak from the living room the kitchen without your dad knowing?"

Yes! The secret doors. We had a cupboard in our kitchen that was connected to the closet under the stairs.

"This is why I love you!" I gushed into the phone, making her laugh.

"Just keep me on the line, I want to know," she chuckled.

"Nosy bitch," I teased.

"Says the girl crawling into a cupboard so she can listen in."

"Shut up," I laughed, opening the door that led to under the stairs and shushing her. "Ok, I'm at the door, you have to be quiet so I can hear."

I pressed my ear against the door, before finally making out the voice of my father.

"So you love her? It's been 3 weeks, can you really say that?"

"I can't explain it, I just.. know," I heard Edward sigh. "I know it sounds crazy but what else can I say?"

"Have you ever held a gun Edward?"

"Uh, no sir."

"What the hell?" I whispered.

"What, what happened?" Rose asked in my ear.

"I think my dad is showing him his gun," I groaned softly.

"Ooh, is it big?" Rose teased. She made a point of making her crush on my dad known anytime she could.

"You're sick," I sighed.

"Don't speak that way to your future mother," she guffawed, making a small laugh leave my lips. She was ridiculous, but I loved her. "Ok, sorry, so what about his gun?"

"_Shh_."

".. and if you ever hurt one hair on my baby girl's head I won't hesitate to use it."

"Oh shit, he threatened him," I gasped.

"Sir, I umm.."

"Would you like a demonstration?" my dad asked, making a huge fuss of cocking his gun loudly.

"No!" I shouted, dropping the phone and bursting out of the closet, rushing to Edward's side.

My father's laughter rang out throughout the room, and I looked into Edward's eyes to see relief wash over his face.

My father was roaring with laughter, bending at the waist as he dropped the gun to the floor.

"I was kidding," he said through his guffaws, straightening up and watching us with mirth in his eyes. "Did you really think I was going to shoot him?"

"I don't know," I pouted.

"I knew you were in there," he smirked. "Plus it didn't hurt to mess with him either, I had a few hours to plan this."

"You knew?" I asked confused.

"Your mother called me earlier," he said, continuing before I could ask another question. "Yea I know, it was strange. She called to tell me that you were going to have a visitor and that I had to realize that you were growing up and accept it."

"She told you about Edward?"

"Yes, she didn't want me to overreact, which I admit I did a little in the beginning, until she convinced me that he was important to you. Of course," he raised an eyebrow. "I didn't expect to find you with his tongue down your throat."

"Wait, she knew? What.."

"You have to call her and ask," he said lifting his hands in innocence.

"So, you're ok with this?" I asked hopefully.

"No," he said, making my face fall. "But I will be, eventually."

"That's all I ask," I said brightly, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Just, please don't let me catch you like that again, you're my daughter and I don't want to have to cut off his hands for touching you."

"Thank you," I chuckled as he let me go. "And I promise."

"Well," he cleared his throat. "Edward, it was nice meeting you, kind of, hope you're brave enough to show your face around here again."

"Thank you sir, you won't regret it," he beamed at him, intertwining his fingers with mine, as he extended his other hand to my father.

"Call me Charlie," he said, gripping his hand and giving him a firm shake, smiling when he felt Edward give as good as he got. "Now get out of my house."

Edward and I both laughed when my father winked to show he was joking, throwing himself in his recliner and turning on the TV.

"I really should go," Edward said, kissing my forehead.

"Do you have to?" I said, tightening my arms around him.

"Yea, if I want to have a bed to sleep in tonight," he chuckled. "I didn't get anything unpacked, I was too anxious to see you again."

"Ok," I sighed with a soft smile, standing on my toes to kiss him, laughing when he pulled away with a quick look at my dad, who was watching us with an amused look on his face.

"You can pretend I'm not here," he smirked.

"Impossible," Edward chuckled under his breath.

"I'll walk you out," I said, grabbing his hand.

"I'm timing you," Charlie called from the living room, making me roll my eyes.

"Do you think he really is?" Edward chuckled as we walked up to his car.

"Probably," I laughed, shaking my head. "I'm so glad he's ok with this."

"You? What about me? I thought he was going to kill me for a second baby."

"I wouldn't have let him," I said with a smile, hugging him around his middle.

"Oh, I know," he teased. "Running out of that closet to save me."

"I wanted to know what he was saying to you," I blushed.

"Thank you," he said, bending his neck to kiss me softly. "For wanting to come to my rescue."

"Mmm," I moaned against his lips, pushing my body closer against his.

"I'm not letting him catch us again," he chuckled against my lips, kissing me once more before pushing me back by my hips. "I'll be here to pick you up in the morning."

"Ok," I said, giggling when he captured my lips with his again.

I watched him drive away, happy that I'd see him again in a few hours, because he wasn't far away this time, he was here.

"Bella," I heard my dad shout from the doorway and turned to see him with the house phone in his hand. "Were you talking to somebody on this?"

"Thanks," I said, grabbing it and calling Rose, knowing she was probably freaking out that I dropped it.

"Shit, I'm sorry," I said before she could say anything.

"What the hell happened? I heard you scream and then a thud and that's it, are you ok?"

"Yea, my dad thought it would be funny to pretend he was going to shoot Edward," I groaned, hearing my fathers laughter.

"What?" she laughed.

"Apparently he knew about Edward, so he decided to mess with us."

"How did he know about him?" she asked, confused.

"My mom told him, and speaking of that, I have to call her and see how the hell she knew and why she didn't tell me."

"Call me after," she demanded.

"Nosy," I chuckled.

"Duh," she laughed before hanging up.

"Hi sweetie, I was hoping to hear from you today," my mom answered sweetly.

"Why?" I asked, playing dumb. "It's been a pretty boring day."

"I thought you'd be excited Edward moved there," she said sounding confused.

"Wait, Edward's moving here? What?" I screamed excitedly into the phone.

"You didn't know?" she gasped before grumbling under her breath. "Damn it, I wanted it to be a surprise for you."

"Why?"

"Oh Bella, you were so sad when you left and so was he. I barely found out where they were moving to last week, and I thought it would be a great surprise instead of you anxiously awaiting his arrival. Which now you're going to be doing since I told you.."

"And you called dad to warn him? He messed with us and pulled a gun out on him mom!"

"He would've reacted worse if I hadn't told him.. Wait he's there? Bella!"

"Sorry," I laughed. "But you should have told me."

"You didn't like the surprise?"

"Of course I did! But it would've helped to not be practically depressed for a week."

"But he's there now right?" she asked excitedly. "And now you can continue where you left off."

"Yea," I said smiling into the phone.

"Tell me everything! Did you jump into his arms when you saw him?"

"Yea," I laughed. "And we got detention for it."

"What?" she chuckled, before I explained to her all that happened, from detention to Charlie.

"Oh, your father was always a jokester," she said, coming down from her loud laughter.

"Well he seems to be ok with it so far," I said happily.

"Of course he is baby, he just wants you to be happy, he was worried something happened while you were down here, since you'd been so quiet after you went back. I'm pretty sure he see's how happy you are now."

"Thanks mom," I smiled into the phone. "I love you."

"I love you too, call me soon. I want updates on you and Edward," she laughed.

"You sound like a teenage girl," I chuckled.

"I always said we could pass for sisters," she teased, making me laugh before we ended the call.

After putting the phone back I its place, I walked into the living room, sitting on the arm of my dads recliner.

"What?" he asked, once I'd been sitting there for a while.

"What did you think?" I asked, biting my lip.

"He seems like a good guy," he shrugged his shoulders. "Your mom said he's always been really sweet, good grades, never been in trouble."

"He is," I smiled.

"Are you sure you want a boyfriend? What happened to cooties?" he asked, making me laugh.

"Technically, I had the cooties, and that was when I was 8, I'm going to be 18 this year you know," I smirked.

"Don't remind me," he groaned. "You're growing up too fast."

"I'm still your little girl," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Mu little girl who makes out with boys," he grumbled.

"One boy," I corrected. "And he's my boyfriend, and he loves me."

"I still don't understand that, you've know each other not even a month."

"I don't understand it either," I shrugged shyly. "I just _know_."

"Yea yea," he sighed, flicking the air with his hand, before giving me a small smile. "You're happy?"

"Ecstatic," I said, smiling big.

"Then so am I," he said patting my knee. "But he hurts you.."

"You pull out the big guns," I rolled my eyes. "Got it."

"Good girl," he chuckled, before turning back to his TV.

Once I was in my room, I grabbed my cell phone, noticing the missed text messages from throughout the day. I laughed at his messages, wishing I would have been able to reply to them at the time, but glad I wasn't, since the surprise was so much better.

As I was thinking of replying to them, my phone vibrated in my hand.

"Are you psychic? I was just about to respond to your text messages from earlier," I smiled into the phone.

"Oh yea? What? The one about freezing my balls off?" he chuckled.

"You are psychic!" I laughed, because that had been the one I was going to reply to. "I was just going to say, now that you're here, I can keep them warm."

"Really?" he asked, the smirk evident in his voice.

"Oh yea," I whispered huskily. "I'll buy you some heated pants."

"Thanks," he burst out laughing. "Tease."

"Eh, you'll never know," I shrugged my shoulders with a giggle, listening to the rustling on the other line. "What are you doing?"

"I told you, I had to come home and make sure I had a bed to sleep in tonight, so I'm unpacking all of blankets and stuff."

"Is it the same one that was on your bed in Florida?" I asked, thinking back to the sleek deep blue bed he had, that I may have enjoyed a few roll arounds in.

"You mean the one that looked fucking gorgeous against your skin?" he practically purred, guess he was thinking about those days too.

"Are you picturing me on them right now?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Maybe," he teased back. "Always baby, I couldn't sleep in those sheets without thinking of you in them."

"Think they missed me?"

"Of course they did, you're hotter than I am Bella," he chuckled.

"Please," I scoffed, had he seen himself?

"It's true. I'm kind of sad it's so cold out here, I think my sheets and I got used to you in all those tiny bikinis, showing all that skin."

"Guess we'll have to find another way for me to show off all that skin," I bit my lip, I'm pretty sure he got where I was going with this._ I want to be naked in your bed Edward._

"I'm sure we will," he whispered. "Do you think we're ready for that?"

"I never said we had to do anything; I just want to see you, feel you. Don't you?"

"Since that day you got off that towel and I first saw your body," he admitted with a laugh. "I'm a guy Bella, I'm pretty sure I picture you naked at least once a day."

"Yea?" I teased. "And what is my naked self doing?"

"Well," he cleared his throat.

"Edward! Come eat!" I heard his mom shout in the background.

"I have to go," he groaned. "I'll show you one day."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning."

"Have sweet dreams tonight pretty girl," he said sweetly.

"They'll be of you," I responded.

"Then I don't know how sweet they'll be," he chuckled. "I love you."

"Love you too," I laughed, before hanging up the phone, surprised when it started ringing again.

"What? Want me to describe my dirty dreams to you now?" I answered.

"Ooh, do tell," Rose said on the other line.

"No," I laughed. "I thought you were Edward."

"Kinky Bella," she laughed. "I like it. By the way, when someone says call me after, it usually means _right_ after."

"I'm sorry dear," I said dryly. "Were you waiting for my call?"

"No," she laughed. "I was talking to Emmett."

"Of course," I rolled my eyes. "How's the big lug? Did he say anything about Edward?"

"Just that if he hurts a hair on his belly bean's head, he'd hit him over the head with a baseball bat, throw him in his car and throw him in the ocean, down at La Push."

"That's very, umm, descriptive," I chuckled. "Was Jasper in on this?"

"Of course, where do you think he'd get the baseball bat?" she laughed. Jasper had been on our baseball team since his freshman year, and I was hoping him and Edward could bond over that if he joined.

"But besides that, he said you looked beyond happy when you saw him, and that he'd give him a chance for you."

"I swear, it's like he's my second father," I joked. "But I'm glad, I want them to get along."

"They will, he's joining us at lunch right?"

"Can he?"

"Of course B, we've all been waiting for a boyfriend we can tell all your embarrassing stories too."

"I'm hanging up now," I threatened jokingly.

"Ok, ok sorry, we won't embarrass you, _much_," she laughed. "Now tell me about your devious mother."

I spent a while talking to her, before my father called me down to eat. Where he proceeded to ask me questions about Edward.

By the end of the night, he seemed to truly be ok with our relationship, and I couldn't be happier.

All in all, it was a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for all the support.<strong>

**Follow me on twitter, I'll try to be interesting**

** lol**

**duhitsangie  
><strong>

...

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think and I'll send a little** teaser.**

**-_Angie_**

_6/23_


	6. My Meadow

****I do not own Twilight, or Edward sadly. But he sure does own me. ;)****

...

**_So.. what's up?_**

**_I'm late, but I was dying from that cold, and codeine just made me write weird things._**

**_lol_**

**_Anyway, here's a longer chapter than normal, and a little surprise at the end ;)_**

**_Enjoy  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I practically leaped out of bed when my alarm rang. The faster I got ready and left, the faster I'd see Bella. I was running my fingers through my hair, trying to tame the mess when Alice burst into the room.

"You know that's not going to do anything, it's going to standup no matter what," she teased.

"Shut up," I chuckled, ruffling it once more time and giving up. She was right; my hair did whatever it wanted. "What do you want anyway?"

"You're taking me to school," she said, plopping down on my bed.

"But I'm picking up Bella," I complained. Not that I didn't love my sister, I did, I just wanted to be alone with my girlfriend.

"I promise not to interrupt your _smoochy_ time," she teased. "I'll cover my eyes."

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes with a laugh. "Fine, let's go."

I walked out of the room, Alice on my heels and ran into Masen as he was running up the stairs, his little backpack flopping on his back.

"Where are you going buddy?" I chuckled as he stumbled back.

"I'm going to school with you," he smiled big.

"Sorry Masen, we don't go to the same school," I said ruffling his hair. He was starting at his kindergarten class today.

"Oh," he pouted.

"How about you ask mom if I can drop you off huh?" I said, leaning down to his level.

"Ok!" he shouted excitedly, screaming _mom_ as he ran down the stairs.

"Oh I see how it is," Alice pouted jokingly. "You don't want to take me but you'll gladly volunteer for Masen."

"He's cuter," I teased, making her smack me. "I'm already taking you, so might as well take him too, plus Bella will like to see him."

"Of course, _Bella_," she sang her name dreamily.

"You know, I'll be sitting with Jasper at lunch today, I could always mention your little crush on.. _Oww_," I laughed as she socked my arm. "Damn you and your mighty little fists."

"Shut up," she blushed, turning away from me and walking down the stairs. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I laughed before following her, greeting my mom as she met us at the bottom of the stairs.

"If you take him, I want you to walk him up to the class, and make sure he meets with his teacher," she said, pointing at a dancing Masen. He must have been excited she said yes.

"I know mom," I nodded kissing her cheek. "I did it all the time in Florida."

"I know, but this is all new for him and.."

"He'll be fine, I'm sure Bella will distract him from being nervous," I said, laughing when Masen's face seemed to light up at the sound of her name.

"Bella?" he asked excitedly. "She's coming?"

"We're going to pick her up before we drop you off," I chuckled at his excitement, I don't know who was more eager to see her, him or me.

"Come on, come on, let's go," he shouted, pulling my arm towards the door. I guess that answered my question.

"Bye mom," I shouted as I followed him out to the car, Alice shaking her head behind us.

"Be careful!" she reminded, as Alice strapped Masen in and hopped into the passenger seat.

The quick ride to Bella's house was spent with Masen distracting us with some little song he made up about trees.

"_Trees trees, that's all I see.. Trees trees, they don't like me.. Trees trees, they all so gree..n.._" and this is where he would burst out laughing. It was both hilarious, and strangely catchy.

When I arrived at Bella's house I was still humming the song under my breath, and she looked at me funny when she opened the door.

"Did you just say the trees don't like you?" she quirked an eyebrow, an amused smile coming to her face.

"Maybe," I chuckled, shaking my head. "Masen made up this little song and it got stuck in my head."

"About trees not liking him?" she giggled.

"Just, say hi to me," I chuckled, pulling her into my arms.

"Sorry, I won't ask about the tree song, it's obviously a family thing," she teased, before standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around me. "Hi."

"Hi," I chuckled, bending my head to kiss her, and slipping my arms around her waist.

I tilted my head, feeling her smile against my lips as she tightened her arms around my neck, sliding her fingers into my hair. A honk sounded behind us, and I waved my hand, telling Alice to relax and continued to kiss my girl.

"Bella you have something on your face," I heard Chief Swan say before he grabbed the back of my shirt and separated us. "I got it."

"Dad," Bella laughed incredulously as he smirked and continued walking to his car, but not before giving me the typical I'm watching you stare, complete with two fingers from his eyes to mine.

"Did he just?" I laughed, the guy still scared the crap out of me, but I had to admit he had a sense of humor.

"Yea," Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm hoping that means he likes you, or he's just trying to act cool."

"The second one!" he shouted, jumping into his cruiser. "I don't know if I like him yet."

"Bye dad!" Bella shouted, hoping to make him leave.

"Bye! Be home right after school, and no loitering in my driveway Cullen."

"I have my sister with me," I said pointing at Alice's smiling form in the car, hoping to show him we weren't going to be doing anything.

"Who's the kid?" he asked nodding at Masen, who immediately started waving.

"My little brother," I answered making Bella squeal.

"He's with you?" she asked, looking into the car and laughing when Masen started knocking against the window at her.

"Yea, we're taking him to school today," I smiled, happy that she didn't seem to mind.

"Hey," she said opening the back door and sliding in next to my brother. "Can I sit back here with you?"

"Yes!" he shouted excitedly, grabbing her hand and immediately began to show her his song, making her laugh. I closed the door for her, waving once more at her dad standing by his patrol car, and got in the car myself.

I drove to Masen's school, watching Bella through the rearview mirror, interacting with my little brother. She looked so happy, and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face at the sight.

"We're going to crash if you don't keep your eyes on the road," Alice teased, making me nod my head with a laugh and pay attention.

After dropping Masen off, and meeting his teacher, I drove straight to our school, listening to Bella and Alice chatter about nonsense, I wasn't really paying attention.

"Are you sitting with us at lunch?" Bella asked her once we were out of the car, her fingers intertwining with mine, as she turned towards my sister.

"You don't mind?" she asked happily.

"Nah," Bella shrugged. "I like you, and no, I'm not just saying that because you're Edward's sister."

"Thanks," she smiled in relief. "Maybe I will."

"Just meet us at the entrance, whenever you're out of class" Bella told her, before turning to me. "What are your classes anyway?"

"Umm," I wondered, before digging through my backpack and finding the rumpled up paper with my schedule.

"Nice," Alice snorted at my messiness, before giving us a small wave. "I'll see you guys later."

We waved back before Bella took the schedule out of my hand and read through it, her eyes lighting up as she did.

"We have a few classes together," she grinned. "Thank you for being smart."

"Your welcome," I chuckled. "I guess that means I get to see your pretty face all day."

"Most of it," she laughed. "All except for 2nd and last period, our Math and English are switched."

"Good," I laughed. "I need to pay attention in those classes, I don't need the distraction."

"Oh, I would distract you alright," she teased, pulling my head down to kiss me.

"Glad to see your face is still in tact, and that my best friend can be attached to it," I heard a voice say, and looked up to see Rose smirking at us.

"I'm pretty happy about that too," I smiled, making her laugh. "You were actually interrupting."

"I like him," she told Bella, with a laugh. "Let's see if you can keep it up."

"Oh he can keep it up," Bella smirked, making me choke on my laughter and Rose to let out a loud laugh.

"What are we laughing about?" Emmett asked as he walked up to our little group.

"Nothing," Bella and Rose said quickly, trying to stifle their giggles.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes before looking over at me. "Hey man."

"Hey," I nodded.

"Did Charlie try to scare you off?" he asked amusedly.

"Pulled a gun out and everything," I chuckled.

"Nice," he nodded with a laugh. "Dude's a funny guy, he pulled out a gun on Jasper too when he thought him and Bella were dating, practically made him shit his pants."

"Bella and.."

"Never happened," Bella interrupted. "My dad just thought so because he was always with Rose, Emmett and I."

"Oh," I said, the possessive feeling I got drifting away.

"No need to get jealous," she whispered. "You're the only one I want."

"I wasn't jealous," I protested weakly.

"You so were," Emmett laughed. "Wait until Jas.."

"Wait until I what?" Jasper asked joining our group, Tanya following close behind him.

"Eddie here got jealous because he thought you and Bella were a thing," Emmett chuckled.

"Me and Bella?" Jasper raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "No offense sugar, but you're more my sister's type."

"None taken," Bella rolled her eyes as Tanya blew a kiss her way.

"I'm confused," I said as I looked at Tanya.

"I'm your competition," she teased. "Jealous?"

"Wait what?"

"She used to like me," Bella laughed.

"Yea," Tanya shrugged. "Now I just think you're hot. I'd still totally do you though."

"But you.." I pointed at Tanya, eyebrows raised.

"Flirted with you? Yes, it's call _bisexual_ Edward, is there a problem?" she teased.

"No," I chuckled. "I was just trying to get it straight."

"I'm not straight," she deadpanned, before the whole group started laughing. "And don't worry, I won't try to steal your girlfriend, she's had her chance."

Bella stuck her tongue out at her teasing and just responded by cuddling into my side.

"I'm not worried," I chuckled, wrapping my arm around her.

The bell ringing ended our conversation and we all walked towards our homeroom.

"I think they like you," Bella grinned once we sat at a table towards the back of the classroom. It was weird for me to have every student in our class in one homeroom.

"I like them too," I chuckled, watching as Emmett pushed Jasper off a seat and took it for himself.

"Do you have a group of friends in Florida?" she asked, leaning on her arms and looking at me.

"Not like this," I said pointing at her group. "There was just Jake and I, and we had a bunch of friends but no one but him that I could really say I was close to the way you all are."

"Do you miss him?" she smiled sadly.

"Not yet," I laughed. "Jake is a lot like Emmett, big and loud, and obnoxious."

"Perfect description," she giggled, as Emmett's booming laughter was heard throughout the room.

"Yea, it's kind of like you and Rose. We're really different, but we've known each other since we were kids and our bromance has lasted ever since," I joked.

"I wish I could have met him," she smiled.

"I don't," I chuckled. "He probably would've tried to steal you away."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"He was pretty popular with the girls," I shrugged. "But no, I would've liked you to meet him too, but he was visiting family when you were there and I haven't really talked to him, he's been really busy taking care of his sick grandpa."

"You think I'll get to?" she asked.

"Definitely," I said with a squeeze to her hand. "Just be prepared for some teasing."

"Why would he tease me?"

"Not you," I chuckled. "Me. He'll see how pussy whipped I am and call me out on it."

"You're whipped?" she smirked.

"Oh yea," I laughed.

"Jump," she commanded.

"How high?" I smirked, making her laugh.

"Hey Bella," some girl interrupted, sitting on the table top in front of us. "Who's your friend? Are you related to the new kids?"

"This is Edward," she smirked. "And he's.."

"Her boyfriend," I finished for her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and holding my hand out to the girl. "You are?"

"Jessica," she purred. "The other woman."

I felt Bella's hand clench and I looked over to see her rolling her eyes.

"For someone else maybe," I shrugged, ignoring her gasp. "I'm not interested, Mike might be though."

"Wait really?" her eyes lit up, before she looked over at the douche who called Bella a lesbian. "Hmm."

"Go for it," Bella encouraged, hiding her laugh as the girl skipped away.

"I think they'd be perfect together, I wonder why I'd never seen it before."

"You know he thought you were a lesbian and you didn't want him?" I chuckled at the amused look on her face.

"He would," she rolled her eyes. "Doesn't help that Tanya would always tell him to stay away from me."

"Yea, well next time he tries, I'll be the one telling him to stay away," I said, bending my head to kiss her. "You're mine."

"Mmm possessive," she teased. "Jealous looks hot on you."

"Good, expect a lot of it," I laughed. I'd never been the jealous type, but just thinking of another guy hitting on Bella, pissed me off.

The day passed by quickly, with most people bombarding me with attention since I was the new kid. Mike must have gotten the hint the day before, because he just nodded at Bella and I during a class but kept his distance.

When lunch came around, Bella and I waited against the wall outside the cafeteria to wait for Alice.

"Thank you for including her by the way," I whispered into her hair.

"I was honest when I said I liked her," she said looking up at me.

"I know," I smiled at her. "She likes you too."

"Hey guys," Alice smiled as she skipped up to us. "Are you getting as much attention as me Edward? People won't leave me alone."

"Yea," I chuckled.

"You're fresh meat that's why," Bella laughed. "We've all known each other so long that new people are fascinating. It'll fade eventually."

"Great," I rolled my eyes with a laugh as we began to walk into the cafeteria and I noticed people watching us and whispering, most of them staring at our interlocked hands.

"Jasper and Tanya were new freshman year and everyone was amazed with them for the first week and then once they started hanging out with us, they gave up trying to get them in their crowd," Bella said pointing at the pair sitting at their table.

I noticed Alice's stare in their direction, and couldn't but chuckle when she lingered on Jasper.

"Are you sure that's it's ok I sit with you guys?" Alice asked Bella shyly. My sister wasn't shy by any means, but when it came to new people, or should I say new guys, she just wasn't her usual outspoken self. "I mean, I'm in a different grade and.."

"It's fine Ali," Bella said, making her smile when she used the nickname. "Emmett's a senior and he eats lunch with us, if you want to sit with other friends you can, but you're more than welcome with us anytime, right guys?" she asked once we came up to the table.

"Right what?" Tanya asked, picking food off of Jasper's tray which he elbowed her for.

"It's ok Alice sits with us," Bella said, shaking her head at the twins fighting. Jasper's head popped up at the mention of my sisters name.

"Always room for a pretty little thing," he smirked, his smile dropping when he saw me looking at him.

"Thanks," Alice blushed, taking the seat next to mine, in between Tanya and I.

"So, Alice," Tanya said, leaning on her hand as she looked at my sister. "Do you think my brother's hot?"

"Yaya!" Jasper sputtered, widening his eyes in his sister's direction. "What the hell?"

"What Jazz? It's a simple question," she shrugged, her eyes sparkling with mirth as he began to turn red.

Looks like the crush wasn't one sided.

"I umm.." Alice stuttered, letting out a small laugh before she composed herself. "He's decent."

"Decent?" Jasper scoffed, looking offended, as Tanya burst out laughing and I shook my head at her answer.

"Liar," I coughed under my breath, making Alice glare at me.

"Alright," Bella laughed. "Leave them alone, if they want to deny their little crushes, let them."

"Yea," they both mumbled, making us all roll our eyes.

"Doesn't bother you?" Bella whispered.

"No, she's a smart girl," I shrugged. "If she chooses someone, who am I to judge? But I'll kick anyone's ass that hurts her."

"Such a sweet brother," she giggled, burying her face in my neck.

"Eh," I chuckled. "She'd do it anyway, it's just always easier to agree than fight with her."

"What did we miss?" Emmett asked, plopping down into his seat, as Rose slid into hers.

"Jazz like Alice, Alice likes Jasper, both won't admit it, and Bella and Edward both want to do me," Tanya explained nonchalantly.

"What?" I laughed, pulling away from Bella to look at her.

"Just making sure you're paying attention," she teased. "You both are off in your own little love bubble."

"Sorry," Bella blushed, and I couldn't resist caressing her burning cheek. "Stop."

"I love your blush," I chuckled.

"Speaking of blushing," Emmett smirked, making Bella tense in my arms.

"Don't you dare!" Bella pointed at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about bellyache," he chuckled.

"Anything that involves the word _blush_, obviously has to do with something embarrassing about me," she pouted.

"Oh Bella, please," Rose laughed. "If he's going to be in your life, he needs to know about your clumsiness."

"Some best friends you are," she griped, but you could see the smile on her face.

"I want to know," I chuckled, gaining an elbow in the rib from Bella. "What?"

"You suck," she whined.

"I promise I won't laugh," I said, holding out my pinky for her to grasp.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, interlocking her pinky with mine and waving her other hand in the air for Emmett to continue.

"Just a little story," he told Bella. "This one time at McDonalds.."

"Oh god Emmett you ass!" Bella shouted with a laugh, burying her head in my shoulder.

"Anyway," he laughed at her. "Bella and I went to McDonald's once, and I was telling her about how I was sad I couldn't go on the play place anymore, so being her little smart ass self, she started taunting me by saying she could fit because she wasn't a giant like me."

"Did you climb in the play place?" I chuckled, against her head and she nodded.

"Oh did she," Emmett laughed. "She climbed up and down, and all around..."

"Get on with it Dr. Seuss," Bella smirked at him.

"And then she decided to taunt me more by going down the slide, because that was my favorite when I was a kid."

"And this idiot," Bella shouted pointing at him. "Decided to climb up the bottom of the slide and scare me!"

"I didn't know you were going to get scared," he laughed.

"What happened?"

"Bella kicked her legs when she saw him and they ended up getting tangled together and stuck in the slide," Rose finished with a laugh.

"You got stuck in a McDonald's slide?" I asked her.

"It was his fault! We were in there for like 2 hours until they finally got us out. I can't even go in there anymore without blushing when the workers see me," she laughed. "Go ahead and laugh, I know you want to."

"I'm sorry baby," I chuckled, dropping my head to her shoulder. "I promise to never take you to McDonald's."

"Thank you," she laughed.

"Oh no," Rose chuckled. "That's not the worst, that wasn't even her fault, do you remember when she got the gum stuck in her own hair and she decided to cut it out with scissors. She had the shortest hair in 4th grade, one of the new teachers confused her for a boy."

"I've seen those pictures," Tanya laughed. "You could totally rock a pixie cut."

"Shut up," Bella laughed. "Is that enough embarrass Bella time?"

"For now," they all teased.

"Ok before they say anymore, want to take a walk with me?" Bella asked, standing from the table and extending her hand to me.

"Sure," I chuckled, ignoring the protests from the rest of the table.

"I have some pretty good stories about Edward," Alice smirked, making them turn their attention away from us and towards her.

"Never mind, go on," Emmett waved his hand. "We're going to learn some things about your boy toy."

"Whatever," I chuckled, wanting to be alone with her anyway.

"Let's go," she rolled her eyes.

"I think you'd look cute with short hair by the way," I chuckled into her ear as I stood behind her.

"Shut up," she blushed.

"But I love your long hair," I whispered, running my fingers through her soft locks.

"Come on," she bit her lip, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the school and towards the trees lining the field.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Someplace special to me," she smiled. "Plus we both have free period next week so we can be alone for a bit, without getting interrupted."

"I like alone," I smirked, following her under a broken gate and through some brush until we came upon a small clearing, filled with dozens upon dozens of wild flowers. "Whoa."

"Nice huh?" she grinned, dropping her backpack to the floor and laying along the grass. It wasn't necessarily sunny out, but the small sunlight gleaming through the trees reflected off of her and made her glow. "I found it once when I was trying to get out of P.E. and I come here whenever I can."

"Kind of like my beach," I smiled, sitting down next to her on the ground.

"You've got your beach, I've got my meadow," she nodded.

"Mind sharing?" I asked, running my fingers along her face.

"With you?" she raised an eyebrow, sitting up until she was facing me. "Sure."

"Thanks," I chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her.

"We're alone," she whispered when we pulled apart.

"Yea?" I quirked an eyebrow at the blush that formed on her face.

"I've missed you," she bit her lip.

"I've missed you too, _oh_," I said, smiling as she moved to straddle my lap. "You _have_ missed me."

"We've been interrupted constantly and I just.."

I interrupted her, making her laugh against my lips as I captured hers.

I tilted my head, deepening the kiss as I ran my tongue across her bottom lip.

She let out a small whimper as she opened up to me, letting the tip of my tongue touch hers until I circled it with my own, relishing in her sweet flavor.

I pulled her closer, running my hands up her thighs, to her hips and waist and sides, stopping when they reached her chest, my thumbs caressing the underside of her breasts.

She pulled back from the kiss, breathless as she dragged my bottom lip between her teeth, making me groan.

"Bella," I panted, cupping her breasts in my hands and caressing the hard tips of her nipples with my thumbs.

"Yes," she hissed, extending her neck as I took my time kissing from her jaw to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

My hands moved to grab her ass and bring her closer, my lips lowering until I kissed the top of her cleavage.

"Edward," she whimpered, thrusting her chest closer until I nudged the fabric of her shirt aside and kissed closer to her aching nipples.

I brought one hand up to lower the cup of her bra and immediately took a nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the pink bud.

I'd missed her taste, the feel of her hard nipple against my tongue, and I groaned against her as she began to rock her hips over my aching cock.

"_Fuck_ baby," I gasped, releasing her nipple and grasping her hips in my hands. "You have to stop, I really don't want to walk around with jizz in my pants for the rest of the day.

"Sorry," she giggled breathlessly, resting her forehead against mine. "It just felt really good."

"Do you trust me?" I whispered, running my index finger down her stomach to the seam of her jeans.

"Yea," her breath hitched, her fingers tightening in my hair as I pressed harder against her center, before moving my thumb to the button of her jeans.

"Can I?" I asked, popping the button of her jeans and hovering over the zipper.

"Oh _god_," she bit her lip, looking into my eyes before nodding her head.

I lowered the zipper nervously, my hand shaking as I ran my fingers across her exposed hipbones, barely dipping into the top of her panties.

"Yea?" I asked once more. Neither of us had done this, and I needed to make sure she wanted it.

"Please," she whimpered, bucking her hips as my fingers slowly slid into the top of her panties and I cupped her pussy in my hand.

Her warm, _bare_ pussy.

"_Fuck_," I exclaimed, feeling the smooth, slick skin against my fingers as I stroked her softly.

I spread the wetness around, exploring every part of her flesh, before finding the small bundle of nerves at the top that I know will make her feel good.

"Oh god," she gasped, thrusting into my hand, needing more friction. "Right there, don't stop."

"You're so soft Bella," I whispered in her ear. "So warm."

"Oh _Edward_," she moaned, pressing her lips to mine as I bravely moved lower to thrust my middle finger inside of her, using my thumb to continue rubbing her clit as she asked. "More."

I slipped my finger out, holding two together before entering them both into her, feeling the tightness of her walls surrounding them.

"Feel good?" I asked in her ear, wanting more than anything to make her come.

"_Yes_," she moaned, whimpering my name as she began to rock her hips harder. "So close."

"Come baby," I begged in her ear. "Please, I want to see it."

"Edward," she cried out, stiffening in my arms before her body seemed to vibrate, her pussy clenching around my fingers as her orgasm rocked through her body.

"_Oh god_."

She slumped against me, her forehead on mine as she panted against my face, her body jerking when my fingers brushed against her as I removed them.

"Holy shit, I love you," she breathed, giggling at the end of her statement. "That was amazing."

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>phew<em>** *fans self* They're hormonal kids aren't they? lol

Thanks for all the amazing support, reviews are like mini Edward finger bangs.. hahaha.. not really, but _almost_

...

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think and I'll send a little** teaser.**

**-_Angie  
><em>**

**_Happy 4th of July/Independence day.. please try not to blow your fingers off ;)  
><em>**

_7/3_


	7. First Date

****I do not own Twilight, or Edward sadly. But he sure does own me. ;)****

...

**_Late again_**

**_I know  
><em>**

**_No excuse_**

**_Mind is all over the place_**

**_...  
><em>**

**_But, longer chappy once again_**

**_:)_**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The week passed quickly, and we found ourselves sitting in detention Friday afternoon during lunch.

The funny thing is, we weren't alone, Jasper and Alice had gotten detention just this afternoon, for disorderly conduct, pretty much, they were pushing each other around, and Mr. Aro caught them.

I watched as they avoided each other, all while trying to secretly glance to see if the other was looking. They're whole, _I don't like you_ thing, was getting ridiculous, it was equivalent to 3rd grade hair pulling when you liked a girl.

"Do you think they'll ever admit it?" I whispered to Edward, while keeping an eye on Mr. Aro so I wouldn't get caught.

"No," he chuckled. "Alice is as stubborn as they come, if _he_ doesn't say anything, neither will she."

"Good luck there, so is he," I rolled me eyes. It was entertaining _now_, but I'm sure with time it would get old.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Swan," the principal raised an eyebrow at our whispering. "Do I have to separate you two?"

"No," I blushed, leaning away from Edward.

I stared out the window, hoping to avoid temptation of looking at Edward without talking to him or touching him. Suddenly something knocked against my elbow and I looked to see a piece of paper with my name on top in Edward's handwriting.

Notes, _nice_.

I smiled at him before opening it up.

_I'm missing our usual lunch._

I bit my lip as I read it, the past few days we'd been spending the beginning half of lunch with our friends and then the last half plus our free period in the meadow.

What had begun as a need to be alone, had now turned into a grope fest, we couldn't keep our hands off each other.

Not that I minded of course, because Edward had a way of making me feel things I'd never felt before, and I loved it. You could say the hormonal 17 year old I'd locked away for so long, was finally set free.

_**I'm missing it too, what are you doing free period?**_

_Spending it with you, of course._

He smirked as he sent it back to me, chuckling under his breath when I almost dropped it.

_**And what will we do with all that free time?**_

_Scrabble? ;)_

I burst our laughing at his answer, and my eyes widened when Mr. Aro turned to look at me.

"Something funny?" he smiled amusedly.

"No sir," I bit my lip, listening to Edward's quiet chuckles next to me.

He knew that would make me laugh, after I told him the story of listening to a cousin of mine cursing up a storm in the room next to me when she babysat me one year. When I asked her later on what was wrong, she said she was losing at scrabble, little did I know that _scrabble_, was actually her boyfriend that she'd snuck in and decided to get it on with, with a 9 year old in the other room. Yea, she wasn't allowed to babysit me after that.

Once the principal looked away from me, I turned to glare at Edward and he just smirked back while pointing at the note.

_**No more, I really don't need to get caught and get another detention. It was hard enough explaining this one to my dad. **_

_**And yes, I'd love to play scrabble with you. xo**_

I scribbled the note quickly before throwing it on his desk, and receiving a small mock salute and a smirk, before he put the note in his bag, and went back to ignoring me.

To say Charlie had been angry about my detention was an understatement, and when I told him _why_ I got detention, he freaked out.

The good thing though, was that he didn't exactly know how to ground me, since I'd never really been in trouble before. So for this _one_ time, he let it slide. But he said, the minute that boy got me in worse trouble, he was sending me to a nunnery, and I don't think he was joking either.

The minutes seemed to drag on, as I spent my time, once again, watching Alice and Jasper across the room.

This time, Alice was twirling her short hair in her hands as she watched him, almost pleadingly, as if she was begging with her mind for him to look her way, and once he did, she'd bite her lip and look away, only to do it all over again.

"Will you both just admit you like each other already!" I shouted, instantly covering my mouth with my hands as Mr. Aro's head shot up to look at me.

Edward was laughing hysterically in his seat next to me, and Jasper seemed to be sinking into his as Alice blushed all over, sending me a small glare.

"Bella?" Mr. Aro chuckled as he looked at me questioningly.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"It's ok," he continued to laugh. "You all can go, I know you're good kids, just know I don't want to see you in here again."

"Thank you," I sighed in relief, grabbing my belongings and skipping out the door, trying to get away from Jasper before he could get me.

"There you are," he shouted, wrapping his arms around me. "Who knew your loud mouth would be the one to get us out of detention."

"I'm sorry, I know you didn't want me to tell her, but you guys are so annoying! You stare at each other like love sick puppies and.."

"Shut up Bells," he chuckled, smooshing my face in between his palms. "Thank you, now I don't have to grow balls and tell her myself, you did it for me."

"No problem," I mumbled, trying to smile between his hands.

"Hey, hands off my woman," Edward joked when he walked up to us, knocking his shoulder into Jasper's.

The two of them had gotten pretty close over the last week, when one day Jasper brought up baseball, and they spent all of lunch and during their classes, discussing everything they knew about the sport, and Jasper desperately trying to convince Edward to join the team.

"She was mine before you came along," Jasper joked, making me roll my eyes. Ever since Edward got slightly jealous over thinking Jazz and I had dated, he felt the need to rub it in his face.

"Technically, she was your sisters," Edward smirked, making Jasper laugh.

"True, although we're twins, we do share most things you know," Jazz smirked back, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Eww, get out of here," I laughed, pushing him away from me.

"I'll leave you to your sexy times," he winked at me, before backing away with a laugh.

"Tanya," I rolled my eyes, knowing that she's the only one that would tell him about our talks.

"You told her?" Edward smirked.

"They made me!" I protested, which was a total lie, the girls may have begged for details, but I willingly gave them.

"Sure," he chuckled. "I don't mind, as long as you tell them I'm extremely hung and I make you see stars."

"But you are extremely hung and make me see stars," I teased, even though I'd yet to actually touch him.

"And that's why I love you, you're such a boost to my ego," he grinned before kissing my forehead.

"Hey Bella," I heard a nasally voice spit to my right, before the same one sighed Edward's name. "Hi Edward."

"Umm, hi Lauren," Edward smiled amusedly at the blonde cheerleader in front of us. All week long he'd been constantly approached, as if they didn't see me.

"So like, I was wondering," she glanced in my direction. "If you wanted to catch a movie tonight?"

"Sure," he smiled, making Lauren's face light up and me to look away to hold in my laugh. "What time should Bella and I be there?"

"Oh, well, I meant just you, like a date," she batted her eyelashes.

"You do know I have a girlfriend right?" he asked, not amused anymore.

"Who?" she asked, acting shocked even while she sent a small glare my way.

"Seriously Lauren?" I scoffed. "Don't act stupid, you know we're together, and so do all the other cheerleaders, so _please_, tell them all to back the fuck off!"

"Whatever, I just thought I'd let you know what you were missing, but I guess you really are blind," she sneered. "The offer still stands though Edward."

"No thanks," he smiled, ever the gentleman. "I don't need it."

"Lauren, give it up, no one wants your skanky ass," Rose said as she walked to her class while the bell rang, sending me a wink.

"You're just jealous because your boyfriend wants me!" Lauren shouted at her retreating back, earning a finger from Rose and a laugh from Emmett. Everyone knew how inseparable the two were, so Lauren shot a sheepish glance around and walked away to her own class.

"I'm getting tired of all the attention your getting," I shook my head before running my hand vigorously through Edward's hair. "Damn, that just made you sexier."

"I'm sorry, I'll try to make myself as hideous as possible," he chuckled

"Thank you," I giggled, excepting his kiss as he bent down for one. "That'll show them."

"Let's go, before we get in trouble again or I get asked out one more time," he murmured against my lips before leading us on our usual path towards the meadow.

...

"Do you think Jasper is really going to ask my sister out?" he asked once we sat down.

"I don't know, probably not," I laughed. Jasper had a way of saying one thing and doing the opposite.

"I kind of hope he does, because Alice has been annoying asking questions about him, and then I kind of hope he doesn't because I don't think I want to see them all coupley in front of me."

"Speaking of coupley," I said, moving so my back was against his like we used to sit on the beach.

"What?" he smiled, leaning his head back on my shoulder to see my face.

"Can I take you out sometime?" I smiled.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" he teased.

"Well," I paused, turning to look at him directly. "You took me out around Florida, I want to take you somewhere around here."

"You know, we haven't even had a proper first date," he chuckled. "So yes Bella, you can take me out."

"Great," I grinned. "Can we go all out? Like, a really cheesy first date?"

"What, are you going to bring me flowers?" he teased.

"Oh yea," I laughed. "Flowers, movie and dinner, we'll hold hands and then a kiss at the end of the night if you're lucky."

"Oh I'll be lucky alright," he smirked, moving until he was lying directly on top of me.

"Edward!" I laughed. "I'm going to be covered in grass!"

"Who cares?" he chuckled, moving his face closer to mine. "I want to kiss you."

"Well in that ca.."

I smiled against his lips as he interrupted me, before melting into the kiss, not caring anymore that my shirt was now going to be covered in grass stains, I'd just steal his jacket.

"I don't go any farther than kissing on a first date," I mumbled against his lips, making him laugh.

"I'm sorry, am I crossing a line?" he chuckled, grinding his body against mine.

"A little bit," I panted bringing his lips back to mine for one more kiss.

"Sorry," he smirked, rolling off of me and sitting up. "I'll save all my moves for tonight."

"Tonight?" I raised an eyebrow, as I dusted off my shirt.

"Our date, you're taking me out tonight," he winked.

"Fine," I smirked back. "That means _I_ drive."

"No," he groaned. "I hate your car!"

"You've never even been in it!" I smacked his arm.

"And I never want to," he said dryly. "It looks like a piece of crap."

"Don't be mean!" I pouted. "We can't all have shiny new cars, old man."

"Don't hate on the Volvo," he pointed at me.

"Well don't hate on my baby," I retorted with a laugh. "We're going in my car and that's final, _I'm_ taking _you_ on the date."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. "Got me so whipped already."

"You'll get yours," I kissed his cheek. "I promise."

...

Once he dropped me off at home after school, I started getting ready, deciding to dress up a little more than usual, happy that the weather was at least decent enough to wear a dress.

I put on a simple, dark blue dress, that hit right above my knees and put on some wedges and a cardigan. After adding a little makeup, I smiled; Edward was going to love this.

I practically skipped down the stairs, stopping when I heard my dad in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking me up and down.

"On a date with Edward," I bit my lip, hoping he didn't forbid me from going. "We're just going to a movie, and to grab a bite to eat. Please let me go."

"Be home by 11," he waved his hand, chuckling when I sighed in relief. "Just be careful, don't make me regret trusting you both Bells."

"Thank you," I kissed his cheek before grabbing my keys and checking my phone one more time for directions.

"You look pretty by the way," he smiled.

"Thanks dad," I blushed, before making my way to the car and texting Edward that I was on my way.

When I arrived to Edward's house, clunker truck and all, I knocked on his door, hoping it was him that answered.

"Hey," he greeted when he opened the door, a huge smile on his face when he saw me all dressed up.

"Hi," I whispered looking around the entrance of his house. "Your house is huge!"

"I know," he chuckled. "Come on, Masen's waiting to see you."

"Oh wait," I said biting my lip to hold in my smile. "I brought something for you."

"What?" he said before he burst out laughing when I pulled the single red rose from behind my back.

"I said I'd bring you flowers," I teased, handing it to him.

"You're so sweet," he said in a falsetto voice making me laugh before he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him.

As I followed him through the house I finally got to check out what he was wearing, and let me tell you, Edward cleaned up nice. Black jeans that hugged his ass and a button up, rolled up to his elbows and showing off his muscles arms.

"Are you done ogling me?" I heard him ask, and I removed my eyes from his ass to see him smirking at me in front of a door labeled _Masen's Place_.

"Just a little bit longer," I chuckled, trying to hide the blush that bloomed on my face. "Ok I'm done."

"I'm not," he murmured looking me up and down. "But I guess I've got all night, let's go see your little boyfriend."

"Jealous?" I teased, skipping ahead of him to knock on Masen's door.

"Come in," I heard his little voice shout and stuck my head inside just in time to see the grin come onto his face. "Bella!"

"Hi sweetie!" I shouted back, catching him in my arms and smothering his giggling face with tiny kisses.

"Very jealous," Edward chuckled behind me. "You don't greet me like that."

Masen just stuck his tongue out at him, causing me go do the same before he grabbed my hand.

"You look pretty. Wanna see my room? It's really cool," he said pulling me along with him as he babbled about all the gadgets he had.

"This is really neat Masen," I said, telling the truth, his room might have actually been bigger than mine.

"Wait until you see Eddie's, his is huge!" he said wide eyed, before pulling on my hand and taking me out of his room and up the stairs, the sounds of Edward's protests behind us.

"Uh, this is my room," Edward said, running his fingers through his hair when he caught up with us.

"Can I see it?" I smirked, making him roll his eyes and open the door.

It really was amazing, with a huge open space in the middle and a gorgeous view of the forest through his all glass wall.

"This is so cool," I chuckled, walking up to the window and staring out, smiling when he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I wish I had a bed this big," Masen said from the corner of the room, and I turned to find him jumping on the bed. "But mom says not until I'm a big kid like Eddie."

"That's right buddy," Edward chuckled. "Now get off before you break something."

Masen listened, pouting sadly before something else seemed to distract him and his eyes lit up.

"I'm gonna go get Ali!"

I laughed as he ran out of the room, before turning in Edward's arms.

"Is he always that hyper?"

"Sometimes," Edward chuckled. "Probably just because you're here though, that kid adores you."

"Must run in the family," I smirked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It must," he smirked back, before bending his head to kiss me.

I squealed when he suddenly picked me up and spilled me onto his bed.

"What the hell?" I laughed as I bounced on the covers.

"I just need a visual," he said staring at me. "I knew you would look good on my bed."

"Edward!" I laughed incredulously, getting off if his bed before his parents could walk in and see me.

"What? Sorry, I couldn't resist," he chuckled, pulling me to him. "You look so beautiful right now."

"Thank you," I bit my lip.

"Don't do that," he pulled my lip free. "I need that lip free for kissing."

"Cheeseball," I giggled, accepting his kiss anyway, smiling when he didn't have to bend so far down because of the wedges.

"Ewww," I heard Masen giggle from the doorway and broke the kiss to see him peeking through his fingers at us.

Edward kissed me one more time, just to see Masen clench his eyes shut again.

"Kissing is gross," he exclaimed, scrunching up his face at us.

"You just want me to kiss you," I teased, chasing after him.

"No!" he squealed excitedly, running behind Edward.

"Alright," I chuckled. "We have to go anyway."

"Where are you going?" he asked sadly.

"To the movies," Edward answered warily.

"I want to go!" Masen shouted, looking at us eagerly. "Please."

"Bella and Edward are going on a date sweetie," Esme said appearing at the door. "I told you earlier you couldn't go with them, they're going to do big kid stuff."

"Ok," he sighed, hugging me quickly. "Have fun Bella."

"We'll go out soon ok?" I ruffled his hair. "I have to show you the beaches around here."

"Ok, can we make a sandcastle?" he asked, his mood changing suddenly.

"Sure," I chuckled. "A huge one."

"Awesome!" he shouted.

"Where's Alice?" I asked him. "I thought you were going to go get her."

"She was on the phone, and her face was all pink when she shooed me out of the room."

Edward and I shared a look, knowing of only one thing that would make her blush, before following Esme down that stairs.

"Have fun kids," she said kissing each of our cheeks. "Don't stay out too late."

"We won't mom," Edward said, giving her a quick hug. "Bye."

"So where are we going?" he asked once he was reluctantly sitting in my truck.

"Port Angeles," I shrugged, pulling out of his driveway. "Dinner, Movie, and then I have a little surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" he wiggled his eyebrows as he scooted closer to me.

"Get your mind out of the gutter perv," I laughed, swatting at his hand as he set in on my thigh.

"You're in a dress Bella," he said. "I see thigh, thighs I haven't seen since Florida, thighs that were just on my bed, of course my mind is in the gutter."

"Oh, Edward," I burst out laughing at his answer, bringing his hand back to my thigh and setting my hand on top of his. "Am I teasing you?"

"Yes," he said, glaring at our hands.

"Sorry," I smirked, staring straight at the road and intertwining my fingers with his.

"I can tease back you know," he said wiggling his fingers against my skin. The same fingers that had been inside of me just yesterday.

"Yea, and then I'll crash," I said squeezing his fingers.

"True," he chuckled, kissing my shoulder. "And I wouldn't want us to die, I haven't had enough time with you."

"You would say something sentimental after being pervy," I smiled at him.

"Part of my charm," he smiled crookedly, sitting back in his seat and keeping his hand intertwined with mine.

...

We arrived at the restaurant and had a quick, but delicious dinner, before making our way to the theater.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked, as I leaned back on his chest, staring at all the movies on the board in front of me.

"I don't care," he whispered, kissing my neck. "I'll be watching you anyway."

"Do you even want to go to the movies?" I giggled.

"Not really," he chuckled, kissing my temple, before moving down to my neck again.

"So you want to skip to the surprise?" I practically moaned, looking around to make sure no one was watching, and blushing when I caught the eyes of a few girls from my school.

"Yes," he said, unwrapping his arms from around me before pulling me towards the truck. "Let's go."

"You don't even know where we're going," I laughed getting dragged along.

"I don't care," he smiled. "I just want to be alone with you."

"Then surprise it is," I smiled, hopping into the car and driving to my dads' old fishing spot.

There was a hill that overlooked the lake, and it was the perfect place to stargaze.

"Since we're doing the whole cheesy date thing, I thought we'd go all out," I said parking at the hill and hopping out of the truck.

"What are we doing?" he asked curiously, watching as I laid a blanket across the bed of my truck and jumped up to lay down, kicking my shoes off in the process.

"Were watching the stars," I grinned cheekily, watching as he chuckled and followed my lead, lying next to me.

"That's more than fine with me," he said, opening his arms so I could cuddle into them, staring up into the sky.

We lay in silence for a while before Edward grabbed my leg and hitched it over his waist, running his hand from my knee, to slightly under my dress.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing his forehead against mine.

"A little much for a first date isn't it?" I teased, kissing him softly.

"Maybe," he smiled. "It's been a perfect first date so far though."

"I'm sure I could make it better," I said cuddling closer. "I love you too."

I brushed my lips softly against his, while I ran my hand slowly up and down his chest. I was determined to feel him, he wasn't stopping me this time.

"I thought you didn't go farther than kissing on a first date?" he tried to joke as he tensed up.

"I'm making an exception, just for you," I whispered, parting his lips with my tongue and tangling it with his.

"Bella," he groaned, pressing his hand against mine when I reached his zipper.

"Just let me, I want to," I purred, rubbing my hand against the seam of his jeans.

"Fuck," he whispered, letting my hand free and moving to cup my face as he kissed me fiercely.

I pulled his zipper down, gasping against his lips when I felt nothing but skin.

"Oh god," I whimpered, feeling him smirk against my neck as I caught sight of his erection.

He was beautiful, and I never expected to say that about a penis, but he really was.

Not that I'd really seen one in person, besides what one could witness in porn, but I knew he was larger than average, and way more attractive than any I'd ever seen before.

I wrapped my hand around him tenderly, feeling him groan against me when I slowly moved my hand upwards.

"Is that ok?" I asked in a whisper, not taking my eyes away from what my hand was doing.

"A little tighter," he groaned as I followed instructions. "Yea like that, just move your hand, believe me, anything you do will feel amazing."

I finally took my eyes away from his cock, returning to kissing him as I began to tentatively move my hand, smiling when he started thrusting into it.

"Fuck Bella," he moaned, dropping his head to my shoulder as I increased my pace, using the small amount of liquid at the tip for lubrication.

I stopped suddenly with a jerk, when I felt his hand go under my dress, and between my thighs, cupping me through my panties.

"Let me see," he begged, nudging my dress with his forearm.

I let go of him, grabbing the hem of my dress, and lifting it to my hips nervously.

I'd seen him, so it was probably only fair he saw me, no time to be shy.

"Can I?" he asked, running his finger across the waist of my underwear.

"Yea," I said, releasing a slow breath, lifting my hips slightly to help him pull them down.

"God you're perfect," he groaned, slipping his fingers through my folds and nudging my hand to continue its job.

So there we were, late at night, in the middle of the woods, with our parts exposed, and I couldn't seem to care, it felt too good.

"Edward," I moaned, rocking my hips into his hand as I started to pump him harder.

"Baby, I'm going to.." he moaned, rubbing my clit harder as he moved his other hand to help me cup the tip of his cock.

"Yes," I panted, clenching his arm between my thighs, as I felt the warm liquid spill into my hand.

I'd made him come; now I understood the proud look on his face whenever he'd done it to me. The thought pushed me over the edge, and I bit my lip as he tapped my clit with his middle finger, trembling against him and trying to keep from spilling his cum from my hand.

"Damn," he panted, dropping his forehead to my shoulder and grabbing my panties from next to him to clean my hand. "Sorry, you're not getting these back."

"Keep them," I giggled, pushing his hand away when he started moving it against me once again.

"_Now_ this was the perfect date ever," he chuckled, lowering my dress and tucking himself back into his pants.

"Perv," I laughed, pinching his side.

"So are you baby," he laughed, rolling on top of me. "So are you."

* * *

><p><strong>They made me do it! <strong>

**I was all for a nice, _chaste_ first date**

** but all they want to do is get it on! **

**lol**

**I'm sure you all don't mind**

**...**

**Again, thanks for all the amazing support, you guys are awesome.**

**Cyber hugs and kisses to all.**

**...  
><strong>

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think and I'll send a little** teaser.**

**-_Angie_**

**If you want to see Bella and Edward's outfits, link on my profile.**

_7/14_

Twitter: duhitsangie_  
><em>


	8. Finally

****I do not own Twilight, or Edward sadly. But he sure does own me. ;)****

...

**_Yea, I know I've been a total fail_**

**_If you lived in my brain you'd understand_**

**_But sadly, you don't so I'll just tell you it's been all over the place_**

**_...  
><em>**

**_I turn 21 a week from today, Oh yea baby_**

**_ lol_**

**_...  
><em>**

**_Thanks for all the amazing support.  
><em>**

**_:)_**

**_Another BPOV, she felt like talking. Anyone have any preferences for POV?  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Do you really want to know?" I laughed into the phone as I changed my clothes.

"Duh! That's why I asked!" Rose said, huffing at me for making her wait. She'd been asking me over and over about my date with Edward the night before.

"I already told you, we went to dinner and then skipped the movies and went down to the hole."

"I'm sure he went down to the hole," she teased.

"You're a perv," I chuckled, making sure the string on my bikini was tightened before I pulled my shirt over it.

"Look who's talking, or not talking I should say. I know you went down to your dad's old fishing hole and got freaky with the guy."

"If you already know, then why do you keep asking?" I teased.

"Bella!" she whined. "For years I've been telling you all about Emmett and I, it's exciting to me that my best friend finally has a sex life!"

"First of all, I never asked about Emmett," I laughed. "Second, fine, we uh, both kind of relieved the other at the same time."

"You finally saw the peen?" she asked excitedly. "Was it as beautiful as you thought it would be?"

"Don't tease me," I said. "And yes, it was."

"Did you blow him?"

"Rose!" I blushed.

"What?" she laughed. "It's going to happen eventually, you're a kinky little bird Swan, it's time you let it free."

"Shut up," I laughed, walking towards the window when I heard a car pulling up. "I have to go, Edward's here."

"Blow him Bella! And tell him I told you to, he'll appreciate me for it."

"We're going to the beach with his little brother you whore!" I laughed.

"Bummer," she sighed over dramatically.

"Bye," I said, grabbing my bag when the doorbell rang.

"Bye B, tell him I say hey, love you."

"Love you too," I said opening the door as I said my goodbyes.

"Should I be jealous?" Edward raised an eyebrow as he leaned against my doorway.

"Never," I said, smiling when he pulled me into a hug. "That was Rose, she says hi."

"Hmm," he hummed, burying his head in my neck as he tightened his arms around me. "Hi baby."

"Hey," I whispered, standing on my toes and kissing him in greeting. "Is Masen with you?"

"In the car," he muttered while kissing me again, before a honk broke us apart. "Oh yea, Alice is too, you don't mind right?"

"It's fine," I said kissing him quickly once more before closing the door behind me. "Let's go."

"Tell me again why you find it necessary to take us to some cold ass beach?" he asked as he opened the door for me and helped me in the car.

"Because you took me to yours," I answered before turning in my seat to see a happy little boy and a smirking girl. "Plus I promised Masen."

"I'm so excited," Masen said, bouncing in his seat.

"He woke us up really early this morning, he jumped on both of our beds," Alice laughed, running her fingers through his hair.

"I love the beach," he exclaimed.

"Sorry buddy, this beach won't be like the one's you're used to, it's a lot colder."

"We can still make a sandcastle right?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Biggest one you've ever made," I winked. "I'll help."

"Cool," he grinned.

…

"Masen wait!" I laughed as he took off running towards the water.

"It's cold!" he squealed as the waves lapped at his legs.

"I told you," I said with a laugh, picking him up as he kicked his legs.

"Can we make a castle first?" he asked, wiggling out of my arms and running back towards Alice and Edward where they were setting up a few towels to sit on.

"So this is why you're so pale, there's no sun for you to tan with," Alice teased as she took her sweater off. "At least it's kind of warm today."

"We have our days," I shrugged, taking my shirt off to leave me in my shorts and bikini top.

"Oh I've missed that," Edward groaned behind me, making me laugh.

"Don't get used to it, I'm going to get cold soon, I always do," I smirked.

"I know," he smirked back, looking down at my chest.

"Jerk," I swatted at him before putting my shirt back on to cover my hardened nipples.

"Aww don't do that," he laughed, pulling me onto his arms.

"You want to warm me up?" I teased, pressing my chest to his. "Too bad, you have to help Masen make a castle."

I pointed towards the little boy emptying out his backpack of all his tools, he looked adorable scouting out an area to start.

"So do you," he said, pulling us towards him. "You want to come Ali?"

"No I'm fine," she smiled before looking down at her phone and texting with a blush.

I looked at her curiously, before turning my attention to the little boy covered in sand.

"Ready," he said holding a pale and bucket in his hands.

We spent a while making a sandcastle until Masen decided it was too cold to continue.

"Beaches are supposed to be warm," he pouted, as he cuddled into a blanket by Edward's side.

"Sorry bud, let's put a sweater on you and then we'll finish," he said, digging through his bag for Masen's sweater and helping him put it on.

"Ok," Masen agreed happily, slipping the sweater over his head and running back to the castle.

"What about you? You warm enough?" Edward asked, kneeling in front of me and wrapping a blanket around my shoulders.

"I live here Edward, I'm used to it," I smiled, leaning forward to kiss him for his sweetness.

"Oh well then," he mock sighed. "I was looking forward to warming you up."

"I'm sure," I said, laughing when he pushed me back and tickled me.

"I would continue this, but I have a little brother who wants my help," he said kissing me once hard on the lips before running over to help his brother.

"You guys disgust me," Alice teased, looking at me before grabbing her vibrating phone eagerly.

"Look who's talking," I smirked. "What's Jasper doing?"

"He's at home he.." she trailed off.

"Aha!" I shouted victoriously. "You guys _are_ talking aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she blushed, putting her phone away.

"Oh come on," I whined.

"I don't ask you about Edward," she shook her head with a laugh.

"That's because he's your brother and that's weird," I laughed. "I thought we were friends Alice, friends tell each other these things."

"Guilt trip much?" she smirked.

"Is it working?" I chuckled.

"No," she laughed. "But if I knew, I'd tell you, but I don't."

"Jazz is a great guy Ali," I said, hoping to put in a few points for my friend.

"I know, I just, I don't know, I've never met someone like him, or felt this way about someone I didn't know, do you know what I mean?" she asked.

"Yea, I do," I nodded, while looking over at Edward.

"Oh who am I asking," she laughed. "Of course you do."

"Sometimes you just know, don't be scared to put yourself out there," I said patting her knee.

"Thanks Bella," she smiled. "Not just for that, but for making my brother smile. He was always so serious at school, and it's nice to see him act all goofy like the way he is with us."

"He makes me smile too," I shrugged.

"Oh believe me, I know," she laughed. "And thanks for including me with your group, you guys are a lot of fun."

"They like you too," I smiled. "One maybe a little more than the others."

She just blushed in response before turning the conversation over, and we spent the last half hour at the beach talking about anything and everything, and she somehow conned me into taking her to Seattle for shopping.

After leaving the beach we went to their house, depositing a sleeping Masen in his room before going to Edward's, Alice retreating to her own with her cell phone in her hand.

"I think your sister and Jasper are talking," I said while sitting in his bed and removing my sweater and shoes.

"Are they? That's cool, Jasper's a chill guy," he said before tackling me to the bed. "But I don't really want to talk about my sister right now."

"Edward," I squealed. "You're family is home."

"I know, I know," he chuckled, rolling off of me and bringing me to cuddle into his side. "Let's just watch a movie."

…

"Baby," I heard Edward whisper into my ear as he kissed it softly. "Wake up Bella I have to take you home."

"Don't want to, I want to stay here," I pouted, curling farther into his side.

"I wish you could pretty girl," he chuckled, as he tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed my pout. "But I don't think the Chief would like that very much."

"Ok," I sighed, making him laugh when I extended my arms for him to carry me.

10 minutes later he was walking me to the door, my dad sneaking a peek out the window before closing the blinds.

"Probably didn't want to witness another show like last night," Edward chuckled, making me blush.

We had still been keyed up from the romp in the car, that once he walked me up to the door, we spent the next 5 minutes making out on the porch, which my dad walked out on while taking out the trash. I don't know how many times he was going to be catching us, and I really hoped he never walked in on anything worse.

"Are you telling me there's going to be another show?" I teased, finally awake from my nap.

"You were in my bed today, curled up next to me," he whispered. "Do you know how hard it was to keep my hands to myself?"

"I love you," I giggled against the skin at his neck. "Especially the dirty side of you."

"You better get used to that side, after last night, there's nothing but dirty in my head," he chuckled as he palmed my ass. "Oh, and I love you too."

"You better," I laughed, pressing my lips to his. "Call me when you get home."

"I will," he murmured against my lips before knocking on the door. "Good night Chief Swan."

"Good night," my dad replied, making me laugh when he opened the door and smirked at me. "Get inside."

I waved at Edward before following my dad inside, stopping from climbing the stairs when he cleared his throat.

"What?" I asked warily when he began tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"Look," he started. "I know you're older now, and in a relationship, and I know you say you love him, but please tell me you two are being careful."

"Careful?" I asked confused.

"Yea," he cleared his throat. "You know, condoms and.."

"Oh my god dad!" I shouted mortified. "I'm not, we're not.. oh my god."

"Bella it's ok, I know how it is at your age, your mother and I.."

"Please stop," I cringed. "Just, no."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "But please be careful, I know this is something your mother should do but if you need me to take you to the doctor for.."

"Mom took me years ago," I blushed.

"Oh, so you've been on birth control for a while?" he said, looking slightly angry. "Well at least you've been careful."

"Dad!" I cringed before I said the next few words. "I'm a virgin, I've never.."

"Oh," he sighed in relief before clearing his throat. "Well then, I guess we can just, forget this ever happened."

"Yea," I chuckled awkwardly. "I, umm, goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied before walking back towards the living room.

I practically ran up the stairs, throwing myself on the bed and laughing incredulously when I realized that I just had the _talk_ with my father, or at least Charlie's version of the talk.

I was still laughing when I answered Edward's call and I had to explain to him all about my conversation, let's just say, he didn't find it as funny.

"What is he going to do when he finds out we're actually doing it?"

"Planning on deflowering me already?" I teased.

"What? No, I was just.." he stuttered.

"Edward, I was teasing," I laughed. "I know what you meant."

"Good," he chuckled. "I mean, obviously we have to run a few bases before we hit a home run."

"You did not just use a baseball euphemism," I laughed.

"Yea I did," he teased. "I want to put my baseball bat on your pitchers mound."

I laughed so hard I had to hide my face in my pillow to keep from bothering my dad.

"Please don't use baseball sex metaphors on me," I snorted.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I'll keep them all in my head."

"Speaking of baseball," I cleared my throat from my laughter. "Have you decided on joining the team?"

"Jasper keeps trying to convince me, so I'm going to talk to coach Johnson on Monday just to see what's up."

"Good, I can tell you miss it by the way you get so into talking about it with Jazz."

"Jealous of our male bonding?" he teased.

"Totally," I deadpanned.

We continued talking for a while before my yawning became too much and we hung up to sleep, images of Edward, clad in a tight baseball uniform floating through my dreams.

…

When Monday came, Edward spent lunch with the coach, and I found myself sitting next to Rose as we watched Alice and Jasper, once again, pretend the other didn't exist. I guess my advice hadn't worked.

"I can't believe they still haven't done anything about it," Rose complained.

"I think they were talking on the phone over the weekend, when we went to the beach on Saturday, she got all giddy whenever her phone would ring and she'd be grinning at the screen as she texted, and she kind of let it slip that she was talking to him."

"We should go on a group date, maybe that'll get them to just admit it already," she said before speaking louder to the table. "Hey guys, we should go out tonight, like bowling or something."

"But it's a school night Rosie, you know I have to study," Tanya gasped jokingly.

"Please bitch," Rose scoffed with a laugh. "When do you study?"

"Never," she grinned, before wagging her eyebrows. "I just do tons of _extra credit_."

"Eww," I burst out laughing. "Please don't make me picture old Mr. Banner _giving_ you extra credit."

The table all burst out laughing at the disturbing image.

"I prefer Mrs. Cope," she shrugged, laughing at the faces we made. "Ok I'll stop. So, sure Rose, Jazz and I are down."

"We're down for what?" Jasper asked, looking away from Alice at his sister's answer.

"We're down for an orgy with Em, Ro and Bella, maybe Edward can come too."

"What?" he blanched.

"We're going bowling dork, maybe if you were paying attention you would have heard that," she smirked.

"Sorry, I have baseball on the brain," he shrugged. "Bowling sounds fine."

"Since when do baseballs have pixie cuts and wear short dresses?" I joked with Rose.

"Guess we don't know a lot about the sport," she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Edward whispered in my ear before taking his seat beside me and kissing my cheek.

"Want to go bowling with the group tonight?" I asked, cuddling into his side.

"Sure," he nodded, wrapping his arm around me as he scarfed his food down with the other. "I just have to go run some quick plays with Coach first and then get ready."

"He said yes?" I asked excitedly, I knew he missed baseball.

"Yea," he smirked. "I just have to do a quick try out of sorts and I'm in."

"You're cocky on the field aren't you?" I smiled at his confidence.

"Maybe," he chuckled, winking at me. "Guess you have to come see my games."

"Name the date and I'm there," I grinned.

"Really? Just like that?" he smirked. "Are you going to be the type of girlfriend that comes to every game and makes signs and everything?"

"Do you want me to be?" I chuckled.

"Hell yea baby," he winked, before kissing my temple. "I want to see you in one of my jersey's, with my name and number on the back. Wow, amazing image."

"Deal," I giggled, leaning my head on his shoulder as he intertwined our fingers on my knee.

"So what's this about bowling?" he said turning to the rest of the table.

"We're going tonight, and I'm going to kick your ass at bowling Cullen," Emmett joked.

"Bring it on," Edward shrugged with a laugh. "I suck at bowling."

"Seriously? I thought you were good with balls," Emmett teased.

"Baseballs Em, you know something that's actually shaped like a ball, unlike football," Edward teased in return. "You could see me kick some ass on that field."

"Oh nice, Johnson said yes?" Jasper asked, joining our conversation.

"Yea man," Edward smiled, pounding his fist before they started talking excitedly about practices and games. _Boys_.

"So that's a yes for us too," I told Rose.

"Nice. Alice?" Rose asked. "Come on, we're all going, you can't back down."

"Fine," she huffed, taking a peek in Jasper's direction, where we was still deep involved in a conversation with Edward.

I sent a little smirk Rose's way, oh yea, there was _definitely_ something going on there.

…

That night we all met up at the bowling alley, it took a little while to convince my dad about going out on a school night, but once he found out we were just bowling, he didn't mind, it was something we used to always do.

Edward, Alice and I rode together and when we reached the alley, the others were already there.

"Hey," Emmett shouted from a lane across the room. "We got a spot already."

"Em is serious when it comes to bowling," I laughed as we made our way over to them. "He gets super competitive."

We greeted each other quickly, and I didn't miss the small smile Alice and Jasper exchanged before she took a seat on the opposite side of the table, farthest away from him.

"Alright, I'm going to go boom boom and then I'll be back to kick all y'alls asses," Emmett exclaimed before walking away from us.

"Boom boom?" Edward quirked an eyebrow at our laughter.

"It's Em's expression for taking a shit," Rose explained with a roll of her eyes. "He says emptying his stomach makes his game better, none of get why he can't just go at home, and why he feels the need to announce it."

"Boom boom," Edward repeated with a laugh. "It matches his personality."

"Are you saying he has a shitty personality?" Tanya joked.

"Who has a shitty personality?" Emmett asked as he walked up to us, it was ridiculous how fast he used the bathroom.

"That was quick," Edward chuckled. "Enjoy the boom boom room?"

"It was booming," Emmett grinned, making us all laugh. "Now let's get on with this game."

The game went as they always did, with all of us hitting minimal pins as we joked around, and Em doing a silly dance any time he made a strike.

At one point Alice left to the bathroom, and as Edward imitated Emmett's dance when he made his own strike, Jasper have snuck off as well, because they were both missing once it was their turn.

"I'll check the bathroom," I said, since Alice said that's where she was going.

"Ali?" I called out as I rounded the corner where the bathrooms were and let out a surprise squeak when I found the pair of them making out against the far end wall. "I'll just.. uh bye."

They looked at me in surprise before I sprinted away from them and towards our group.

I didn't know if I should keep my mouth shut or say something, and luckily I was saved from either when Alice came running after me, Jasper at her tail.

"You told me to go for it," she blamed me, before hugging me. "So thank you."

"I knew it!" Tanya exclaimed, before pointing at Jasper. "You're a sucky twin! How could you keep this from me?"

"I just.." he looked from Alice to Tanya.

"I asked him too," she said sheepishly. "I didn't want any of you to know, I thought you wouldn't want me in the group or something."

"Seriously?" Tanya snorted. "We'd kick him out before you, we need more estrogen in our group. But like I told your penny head brother, you hurt my brother, I'll kick your pixie ass, got it?"

"T," Jasper growled, smacking his sister.

"Geez, I'm kidding," she laughed.

"Edward?" Jasper cleared his throat. "I know we never talked about it, but uh, I really like your sister."

"I see that," Edward nodded at their hands. "And I'll take a page out of your sister's book, you hurt a hair on her head, I'll kick your country ass, got it?"

"Got it," he chuckled. "Thanks."

"Eh, I've been teasing her about you since the first day, congrats Ali, you got yourself a boyfriend."

She just stuck her tongue out at him, before cuddling into Jasper's side.

"Finally," Rose breathed, falling into her chair, and making us all laugh.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are love, leave me some.<em>**

Tell me what you think and I'll send a little** teaser.**

**-_Angie_**

**_...  
><em>**

**_Want to know what else kept me occupied?_**

**_Breaking Dawn honeymoon clip, and Rob's ridiculous hair at Comic Con._**

**_Anyone see all of that? At first I didn't care, then I kind of wanted to shove a beanie over his head, lol._**

**_And the honeymoon clip, I regretted watching it, now November can't come fast enough..  
><em>**

_7/26_

Twitter: duhitsangie_  
><em>


	9. Oral Fixations

******I do not own Twilight, or Edward sadly. But he sure does own me. ;)******

******...  
><strong>****

**Sooo.. I'm 21 now, yay! **

**I meant to post sooner, but b-day plans and hangovers got in the way *pouts* so you can't be mad**

**lol**

**...  
><strong>

**Either way, I think this is the longest chapter yet, and there's a little sexy time at the end just for you ;) **

**Yes you, with the red shirt on, smiling at this, the sexy times are for _you_! **

**...  
><strong>

**hahah I kind of hope one of you is actually wearing a red shirt, lol**

**...  
><strong>

**Anyways.. enough rambling.. let's get on with Sandcastleward**

**...  
><strong>

**The beginning of this chapter is dedicated to _SpunkRansom101_, for wanting to see a shirtless, sweaty, baseball cap wearing Edward... mmm  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Looks like you're already getting groupies Cullen," Mike sneered from his position on the pitcher's mound, pointing towards a group of girls lined up against the fence to watch out practice. "I'm sure you could have your choice."

_And leave Bella to me_, I could've sworn he muttered under his breath.

"I'm not interested, but you should go for it," I chuckled, taking my position with the bat. "I've got my girl already."

"Yea I know," he said pointing in a different direction, where Bella was walking towards us with Tanya at her side.

"_Hey batter batter_," they shouted playfully as they approached the gate, making me shake my head with a chuckle.

The ball flew in front of me and I barely had time to avoid it.

"What the fuck?" I yelled at Mike.

"Pay attention," he shrugged, before setting up to pitch again.

This time, I didn't look away, connecting my bat to the ball and smirking at the look of shock on his face when it disappeared outside of our field.

I laughed as I ran around the bases, before taking a quick detour towards Bella.

"Up to your liking?" I said, raising my arms for her to take in the uniform.

"I'd prefer you shirtless, and sweaty," she teased, intertwining her hand with mine through the gate.

"As long as you're shirtless too," I smirked, before pursing my lips through a hole in the gate, and asking for a kiss.

"Maybe," she giggled, before pressing her lips quickly to mine.

"Ooh, can I watch?" Tanya wiggled her eyebrows.

"No," we both replied with a laugh, gaining a pout.

"Fine, you're missing out on my expertise of both the male and female form," she smirked, before shrugging.

"You know that just makes you sound slutty right?" Bella teased.

"What? No!" Tanya laughed. "I'm just.. picky, so I have to try out different styles."

"You're greedy," I joked. "Wanting the best of both worlds."

"First, I'm not Hannah Montana Edward," she smirked, before laughing. "And second, yea I guess you could say I'm greedy."

I rolled my eyes at her answer, before turning to Bella.

"Are you greedy baby?"

"For you maybe," she chuckled.

"It's just because she hasn't had me yet, don't worry Bells, it'll happen one day, and then you'll forget all about big beautiful peen here," Tanya pointed at my pants, making me blush.

"Doubt it," Bella smirked.

"I'm pretty unforgettable," I retorted.

"Prove it," Tanya taunted. "Drop your pants Cullen."

"Stop trying to see my boyfriends bits T," Bella scolded jokingly.

"Oh you know the only bits I want to see are yours," Tanya teased, pinching Bella's ass. "He can't please you like I can sweet cheeks."

"Go away," Bella chuckled, swatting her hand. "You walked me, now you can go meet Jasper."

"Eh, I was just giving him time with the little lady before I interrupt, Alice is a kinky little thing there Edward," she said, laughing at my glare. "I'm kidding, they just had to grab something for a project, I'll see you guys later, don't get too dirty on the field now, I won't be here to watch."

"Bye Tanya," I chuckled, shaking my head. The girl had no filter.

"I know," Bella joined in my laughter. "She keeps things interesting. Are you done with practice yet?"

"Yea, Mike and I were just hitting some balls, getting ready for the game on Friday," I said.

"Showing off," she teased. "I wish I could do that, I've never been able to."

"Really?" I scoffed.

"Yes really," she replied with a huff. "I'm clumsy Edward, add a bat to that and you're crazy."

"Well then, I guess I'm crazy, come on, I'm going to teach you how to bat."

"No," she whined as I went around through the door in the gate and picked her up.

"Come on," I chuckled. "I'll even get shirtless for you."

"Seriously?" she perked up, hanging limp in my arms instead of squirming.

"Is that all it'll take?" I laughed. "I take off my shirt and you'll pay attention to me?"

"Yes," she giggled. "I'm shallow like that."

"So you're saying I'm sexy?" I chuckled, putting her down on the dirt and picking up my bat.

"Wanting an ego boost?" she teased, taking the bat from my hand. "You know I think you're sexy."

"I know, that's why you fell that day on the beach, you wanted me to catch you huh?" I laughed, avoiding her smack to my arm.

"I did not!" she squealed. "I tripped."

"Sure," I chuckled, enjoying her flushed face.

"What's up Bella, Edward?" Mike said, walking up to us, his eyes lingering on her.

"I was just going to show Bella the basics, she's never played before," I said, hoping he'd leave us alone.

"Oh, I can help," he said eagerly. "I've been captain for a while, so I can show you anything you want Bella."

"It's ok Mike," Bella smiled sweetly. "I think Edward's got it covered."

"Yea, we're good," I said with a small glare. _Back off man.  
><em>

"Whatever," he huffed before grabbing his stuff and walking away.

"He doesn't get the hint, he's liked me for years and it just doesn't sink into his head that I'm not interested."

"He'll get it eventually," I said. _I would make sure of it_. "Now, are you ready to bat?"

"I'm not going to hit anything," she rolled her eyes as I positioned her arms correctly.

"Yes you will, you hit the ball and I'll take the shirt off," I teased.

"Oh really?" she taunted, wiggling her ass as she positioned herself. "If I hit it more than once, do the pants come off too?"

"In your dreams," I chuckled as I moved to the pitching mound.

"Oh yea, nightly," she winked, wiggling her ass again.

"Just try to hit the ball," I scolded lightly as I adjusted myself. My girl could get me hard in a second.

"Which one?" she smirked, looking down at my pants.

I just rolled my eyes before pitching the ball to her softly, she hit it with the end of her bat and the ball came rolling softly to me.

"Ooh that counted! You never said I had to hit it hard, shirt off baby!" she cheered.

"How about I just unbutton it? That wasn't a full hit," I laughed as I unbuttoned my shirt.

"The bat made contact with the ball Edward!" she said. "That counted."

"That's all you're getting," I said, leaving my shirt open and getting ready to pitch again.

"Fine, I hit this and I get a kiss too," she grumbled. "Oh, and I want a strip tease with you in that uniform someday."

"Fine," I chuckled. "But you have to hit a homerun."

I smirked, there was no way I was stripping for her.

"Fine," she huffed, getting into position.

"Ready baby?" I teased, pitching the ball.

She swung as hard as she could, making direct contact and sending the ball flying pretty far.

"You cheater!" I laughed as she started to run the bases. "You knew how to hit all along."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she giggled as she passed 2nd base, squealing when I ran towards her and tackled us to the ground.

"This is baseball, not football!" she protested with a laugh as I wrapped my arms around her, and pinned her to the ground. "By the way, you owe me a strip tease, and I want the hat to stay on."

"You dirty cheat," I narrowed my eyes at her, but I couldn't contain my smile.

"My dad's a huge baseball fan, and he's always wanted a son, blame him for my knowledge," she giggled.

"Does he know you're a hustler?" I teased.

"You bribed me with nakedness, of course I hustled you," she said.

"So this is all about getting me naked?" I smirked. "Baby you don't have to try so hard for that."

"But it was fun," she chuckled, pressing a kiss to my chin. "The look on your face was priceless."

"I'll show you priceless," I chuckled as I attacked her sides and tickled her, laughing at the squeaks and giggles that left her mouth.

"I'm getting all dirty!" she shouted through her laughter as she kicked up dirt.

"See?" I smiled, stopping my attack and looking at her stained clothes. "Priceless."

"That was mean," she pouted, and I couldn't help but bend down and kiss her, smiling against her lips when she mumbled, "You're forgiven."

"Want me to help you out of this dirty clothes?" I whispered as I kissed down her neck.

"I wish, but my dad's home," she murmured, bringing my lips back up to hers. "So you have to take me home soon."

"Ok," I sighed, pecking her lips once more. "Let's go."

After dropping her off, and gaining a glare from her father as I kissed her at the door, I made my way to the house and was surprised to find Tanya sitting in my kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked as I grabbed a slice of pizza from the box beside her.

"Apparently your sister and my brother had to work on a project," she rolled her eyes as she pointed to the living room where you could hear their laughter.

"They're not even in the same grade," I chuckled, while shaking my head.

"Right?" she rolled her eyes again. "And I got tired of the giggles and whispers so I gave then their privacy."

"Want me to take you home?" I asked as I stuffed the last bite into my mouth.

"Would you?" she perked up. "I don't know how long they're going to take."

"Sure, let me change and then I'll take you home."

"I so love you right now," she joked. "Bella better watch out or you're going to move up my list and knock her out of first."

"It's my dream in life," I teased, leaving the room at her laughter, and changing my clothes quickly, before going back downstairs to see her ready.

Once we were in the car, something she said earlier stuck in my head.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked after clearing my throat.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow with an amused smile. "Why do you look nervous?"

"Because of what I'm about to ask you," I chuckled.

"Ooh, what is it?" she asked excitedly, turning her attention to me.

"Were you serious about being experienced with girls?" I cringed as I asked.

"Does that turn you on?" she teased. "Yes, I've been with a few."

"No," I stuttered. "It's just.. I haven't... and Bella.. I just.."

"Oh," she chuckled. "You want advice?"

"Maybe," I smiled sheepishly. "I just, want it to be good for her."

"What are we talking about exactly?" she smirked. "As far as I know, you've already made her come, and I don't have a penis."

"You really need me to say it?" I blushed with a laugh as I turned on her street.

"Yes," she held in her laugh. "Talk dirty to me Edward."

"You suck," I chuckled.

"No I don't, but apparently you want to, am I right? You want me to help you go down on her? Tell you how to lick the pussy? Eat her out?" she teased.

"Yes," I said laughing at her words. "Just, help me make it good."

"Oh from what she'd told me, I'm sure you'll make it good," she smirked. "One touch and she's goo."

"She said that?" I smirked.

"Don't get too cocky," she smacked my arm. "Do you really want my help?"

"I don't know anymore, you might be too vulgar for me," I teased.

"Oh come on!" she laughed. "Who better to help than me? Even if I am a little jealous."

"Your obsession with my girlfriend is weird," I chuckled.

"Hey, I knew her first buddy, and if the only way I can get sexual with her is through you, then I'm all for it," she winked.

I just shook my head before parking in front of her house.

"So what do I do?"

"Oh, I've always wanted to give a guy some tips," she giggled. "She's going to love me."

"You can't tell her," I groaned.

"Alright I won't," she laughed. "Now first things first, you _want_ to do this, right? Not just because you think she wants it?"

"Oh believe me, I want to," I said rubbing my face. "Ever since I actually saw all of her, and tasted her on my fingers, I've wanted.."

"Ok, too much, don't get me all excited now," she teased.

"Sorry," I chuckled. "So, tips?"

I was determined to make her feel amazing.

Bella, get ready.

**BPOV**

"Are you excited to see him play?" Rose asked as she sat on my bed and painted her toenails.

"Yea," I smiled. "He's amazing at practice so I can't wait to see him actually out there, against another team.

"He's going to go wild when he see's you," Tanya grinned as she tied a knot on his jersey around me, exposing my stomach.

"I can't believe you stole part of his uniform," I shook my head, but smiled when I saw my reflection in the mirror. Tight jeans, and his name on my back, Rose was right, he was going to go crazy when he saw me.

"Hey," she protested. "He gave it willingly, once I told him what I wanted it for."

"You told him you were going to sex up his girlfriend to distract him from his game?" Rose chuckled as she closed up her nail polish bottle and stretched out next to Alice, who was texting away on her phone.

"Speaking of distracting," I smirked, ruffling Ali's hair. "Shouldn't Jazz be focusing on practice, and not texting you?"

"They're taking a break," she blushed. "Plus I needed a distraction myself from all this sexy time with my brother talk."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I laughed. "I always forget he's your brother."

"Aww you really do like me. Do you guys want anything from the kitchen? I'm thirsty," she laughed as she hopped off the bed and walked out the door.

"I'm good," I shrugged, turning back to the mirror. "I don't look slutty right?"

"You look hot," Rose laughed. "Stop over thinking, he's going to love you in that. Who knows, you might round another base after he runs his own on the field."

"Maybe," I bit my lip. It had been a few weeks since our 'first' date, and we hadn't gone any further than that night.

"Have you blowed him yet?" Rose asked, the same question she asked after every date we had.

"No," I chucked a pillow at her. "I don't even know what I'm doing. So tell me whores, how do I give him good head?"

"All head is good head," Rose smirked as Tanya laughed.

"What's so funny?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Tanya chuckled. "I just, seem to be giving sex advice this week. Anyway, believe me, just the view of your mouth on him will be enough, oh and decide early on if you want to swallow, spitting it out after is unattractive."

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes. "That helps."

"Oh come on, no matter what you do it'll feel good to him, just _li-li-li-li-lick it like a lollipop_," Rose sang and Tanya joined in, both of them pretending to hold a lollipop in their hands.

"I don't even want to know what you guys were talking about," Alice said with wide eyes as she walked back into the room, making us all burst out laughing.

"Let's go before I chicken out on wearing this," I said tugging at the front of the shirt.

"I know he's my brother, but he's going to die when he says his name on your back," Alice laughed as she traced her last name on the back of the jersey. "I'm not even into you and I'm liking it."

"Oh Ali, I will introduce you to the world of woman," Tanya wiggled her eyebrows as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Well you do look a lot like Jasper," Alice teased.

"Go," I said laughing as I pushed them out of my room. "Before I get jealous."

"Yes!" Tanya cheered as she hopped down the stairs. "I love making you jealous! You secretly want me."

"Please," Rose scoffed. "If Bella went les with anyone, it would be me. I have seen every inch of her body already," Rose smirked as Tanya glared at her jokingly.

"I know you all want me," I sighed overdramatically. "But I have an obsession with the peen, so it's not going to happen, unless, I'm like, really drunk."

"Can we stop for some alcohol on the way to the game?" Tanya joked as we all got into Rose's car.

I texted my dad that we were on our way to the game and grinned when he told me to have fun, and let me know he wasn't going to be coming home tonight, since he was working an overnight shift.

"So," I bit my lip as I looked at the girls. "Can I skip the sleepover tonight?"

"Why?" Rose narrowed her eyes at me through the rearview mirror.

"Dad's working an overnight shift," I blushed.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Have fun tasting the pretty peen."

"Oh, ewww," Alice cringed.

"Sorry," I laughed, relaxing into my seat as I thought of the night to come. Pun totally intended.

When we arrived at the school, we jumped out of the car and made our way to the bleachers, waving at a few people and avoiding the glares from the cheerleaders.

Not only was I dating the newest stud, but Alice had snagged Jasper, something many girls had tried.

"Wow Bella, you look, umm.. thanks for cheering the team on," Mike said as he leered at my body through the gate where he was standing speaking to the team.

"Thanks," I smiled, before turning my back to him. "One in particular."

I knew him, as well as Edward who had been a few feet behind him, saw his name on my back, when I heard their groans, one in annoyance and the other in excitement.

I turned back around to see Edward leaning against the gate as he devoured me with his eyes.

"Tease," he smirked as I walked up the gate and tugged on my jersey.

"Do you like it?" I flirted.

"More than you know," he chuckled. "I want to see you in that and nothing else."

"You can," I whispered as I moved closer. "Charlie's out tonight, come over."

"Really?" he grinned.

"Yes, and if you win, I'll give you a prize," I giggled.

"Then we better win huh?" he smirked.

"Go kick ass so you can kiss mine," I teased.

"Is that a promise?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"You'll find out," I shrugged with a laugh.

"Give me a kiss for luck," he said, pouting his lips adorably through the gate.

"Good luck, I love you," I murmured against his lips.

"I love you too," he smiled. "Cheer loud for me baby."

"Oh I'll be loud alright," I teased, causing him to shake his head and laugh as he walked back to the team.

"You guys are adorable together," Rose commented as I sat next to her. "I swear every girl was glaring at you when he asked for the kiss, I swear even I swooned a little bit."

"Whatever," I laughed. "You love how rough Emmett is with you."

"Oh yea I do," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Watch the game," I chuckled as I leaned back in my seat, waving sweetly at the cheerleaders that kept staring in my direction.

The game was close, and I had never been happier that my dad forced me to learn the sport, since I could actually follow along, and found myself screaming for the entire team, and when they won, I may have done a little happy dance with Tanya that included some booty smacking, we were that excited.

"I liked the dance," Edward chuckled when he lifted me in his arms after I ran onto the field.

"Just for you," I said, grasping his sweaty face in my palms and pressing my lips to his. "Congratulations on winning your first game."

"Just for you," he replied sweetly before smirking. "Besides, I want my prize now."

"Go shower stinky," I teased, kissing him once more before jumping out of his arms. "And then you'll get your prize."

"Give me fifteen minutes," he smirked, kissing my forehead before he followed his teammates into the locker room.

…

**Remember B, be like Nike, and just dooooo eeeeet! -Your best friend that just wants you to get laid.**

I laughed at Rose's text as I leaned on a wall, waiting for Edward.

_**You're so dirty, and I love you for it.**_

**Can you take a picture of his cock for me? I want to see how pretty the peen is.. ;)  
><strong>

_**Never!  
><strong>_

**You're a horrible best friend  
>:(<strong>

"What's so funny?" Edward asked as he walked up to me, rubbing his fingers through his hair, his sexy, dripping wet, hair.

"Huh?" I asked shaking myself out of my daze. "Oh, just Rose."

"Ready to go?" he smirked.

"Yup," I grinned as I wrapped my arm around his.

"Have I told you how amazing you look with my name on your back?" he whispered huskily as he opened my door, running his pointer finger up my exposed torso and tugging slightly at the knot in the shirt.

"No," I breathed.

"Well you do, it's incredibly sexy, I want you to wear this everyday," he smiled, kissing my lips once before moving to his own side of the car.

"Have I told _you_, how sexy you look in your uniform?" I smirked once he got in the car and started it, running my hand up his thigh. "The tight pants, and the way the jersey showcases your muscles."

"So you've said," he smirked back.

"I still want that strip tease by the way," I whispered in his ear, making him laugh.

"I knew you wouldn't forget," he shook his head as he pulled up to my house. "But not tonight, tonight I want to do something else."

"Oh really?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Really," he whispered brushing his lips slowly against mine. "Get out of the car baby."

I listened immediately, hopping out of the car and practically skipping to the door to unlock it.

"Excited?" he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me from behind, pressing his lips to my neck.

"Oh, you have no idea," I moaned, tilting my head to give him more room as I finally opened the door, turning in his arms once we were inside.

"Are you sure your dad isn't coming home?" he asked in between kisses.

"Overnight shift," I mumbled, as I untied the knot in my shirt, letting it hang open.

"Fuck," he moaned when he saw my red bra, matching perfectly with our school colors on the jersey. "Come here."

I laughed as he picked me up in his arms, squealing as he took the steps two at a time.

"You're going to drop me!" I giggled as he reached the top of the stairs.

"On your bed maybe," he chuckled, doing just that when we reached my room.

I kicked my shoes off, and laid back, watching as Edward removed his own, followed by his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"You're wearing too much clothes," he smirked, crawling over me and unbuttoning my jeans. "I want you naked, except for the shirt."

I giggled as I removed my shirt, unbuckling my bra before putting his jersey back on, as per his request.

"Damn," he groaned. "That's better than I imagined.. you just.. damn baby."

"Are you going to do something about it?" I bit my lip, as I raised my hips and helped him pull my jeans down.

"You bet I am," he growled, pressing his body to mine and attacking my lips with his.

"Edward," I whimpered as he brought his hand between us and rubbed me through my panties.

"Can I taste you?" he whispered against my lips.

"What?" I gasped.

"Can I _taste_ you?" he asked again, this time pressing his hand against me when he asked. I was all for giving him head, but I never expected it in return.

"But.. are you sure? What if it tastes bad or.." he shut me up with his lips, calming me down as he caressed my tongue with his.

"I already know you taste good," he said, dipping his fingers under my panties and into my wetness, before putting them into his mouth.

"Oh god," I blushed, both from embarrassment and from being turned on.

"Let me baby," he whispered, slowly kissing down my body, stopping to suck at my nipples before stopping at the edge of my panties and looking up at me.

"Ok," I exhaled a shaky breath, lifting my hips so he could remove my panties and immediately closing my knees.

He had seen me before, sure, but never this close.

"Let me see," he whispered against my skin as he kissed my knee, before kissing slowly up my thigh as I opened inch by inch.

The nerves left my body as soon as he reached my pussy, his hot breath against me as he looked up at me and pressed a small kiss to the top of my mound.

"Please," I begged, moaning when he brought his hand up to spread my lips and took a long lick. "_Oh god, oh god_."

"Good?" he groaned against me, causing me to jerk and grip his hair at the vibrations.

"Yes," I whimpered, letting my legs drop further open

"Good," he moaned. "You taste so sweet."

"Fuck," I panted as he latched onto my clit.

If I thought his fingers were good, they had nothing on his tongue.

He worked it all over me, tasting my clit and putting his tongue inside of me, while shaking his head back and forth repeatedly.

"I'm, oh _fuck_," I moaned, before he pulled my clit inside of his mouth and sucked, bringing me go orgasm quickly.

"Edward," I cried out, arching my back and grinding into his face as I trembled against his tongue.

"That was.. amazing," I panted, feeling his smirk against my thigh before he kissed his way up my body. "How do you know how to do that?"

"I'll tell you later," he chuckled.

"Thank you," I smiled lazily, laughing at the groan that left him as I stretched my body.

"Anytime," he grinned, pressing his lips to mine. I could taste myself on him, and it wasn't as bad as I thought, so I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss, moaning when I felt him hard against my leg.

I dipped my hand into his boxers, circling his cock and pumping, gaining a groan.

I broke the kiss, pushing him onto his back and straddling his legs after I removed his boxers.

"Baby, I didn't do it for you to, _oh shit_," he moaned as I took a small lick of the tip, feeling the hard smoothness against my tongue.

He was salty, and the liquid at the tip was slightly bitter, but it was Edward, and that's all that mattered to me.

"Oh my god Bella, that feels so good," he groaned as I took him deeper in my mouth, swirling my tongue over the smooth tip every time I came up.

"Baby, I'm going to come," he groaned, grabbing my head and bringing my mouth to his as I continued to pump his cock with my hand.

I still wasn't sure if I was going to swallow or not, so I was glad he made the decision for me, and moaned against his lips when he started thrusting into my hand.

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned, biting into my bottom lip as he came all over his stomach and my hand. "God."

"I know," I giggled, removing my shirt and using it to wipe us both up before curling into his side, smiling when he pulled the blanket over us.

When I was settled into his side, he pulled my chin up and kissed me, a mixture of our flavors dancing on my tongue, and it was the best thing I'd ever tasted.

"Can you stay for a while?" I asked when we broke apart.

"Sure," he smiled, grabbing his phone to set an alarm, before wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head. "I love you, go to sleep baby."

"Love you too," I mumbled, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat under my ear.

That was the first night I slept in his arms, and it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dirty birds ;)<em>**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think and I'll send a little** teaser.**

**-_Angie_**

**_..._**

**_btw, don't know when the next update will be, hopefully soon, but I'm having a party this weekend, so hangover's and writing don't really mesh. lol  
><em>**

_8/4_

Twitter: duhitsangie_  
><em>


	10. Let Me See You Sweat

******I do not own Twilight, or Edward sadly. But he sure does own me. ;)******

*******peeks out of hidey hole*******

******Hey?******

******I know it's been a while, I can give you a bunch of excuses but I think you'd rather just read the chapter, yes?******

******Yes.******

******Here we go... :)******

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I woke up confused.

First at the darkness surrounding my, _usually_ bright room, and second, at the warmth against my chest.

That is, until I opened my eyes and looked down to see Bella curled up against me, the light peeking slightly through her closed curtains.

"Baby," I nudged her. "We fell asleep."

"Hmm," she hummed, scooting closer to me and making me groan as she brushed against my morning wood.

_Morning_ wood.

It was _morning_.

_Fuck_!

"Baby, I have to go, your dad.."

"Oh shit!" she shot out of bed, her hair all over the place and still completely naked. "You need to go, like, now!"

"Kind of hard to move while you're like that," I said looking her up and down.

"Like what?" she asked, before squeaking as she looked down and covering herself with the sheet.

"It's not like I haven't seen it," I licked my lips as I chuckled.

"Edward," she whined. "You really need to go."

"Got it, dad, gun, not a good idea to stay and repeat last night."

"At least not _now_," she smirked.

"Devil woman," I teased, slipping into my clothes before giving her a big smacking kiss. "Bye, I love you."

"Love you too," she giggled as I tried to slip my shoe on and run out the door.

Right as I was about to turn on my car, Chief Swan's cruiser pulled up behind me.

"Hey son," he greeted. "What are you doing here this early on a Saturday?"

"Uhh.." Fuck.

"How was the game last night? Did you guys win?" he asked, as he grabbed his belonging from his car.

_Please let me come up with a good excuse. Please let me come up with a good excuse._

"Yea, we did actually," I chuckled nervously. "I guess I'm still pumped up from last night, I couldn't really sleep."

"So you decided to come wake Bella up at 6am?" he chuckled as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Well," I bit my lip. "I've been working out early morning lately, you know, for baseball, and Bella said she wanted to start running with me, so I thought I'd try to convince her to go," I stammered out a lie. That was believable? Right?

"Where are your clothes?" he said, looking at my rumpled jeans and t-shirt.

"In my car," I smiled, happy that I actually kept workout clothes in the car thanks to practice.

"Good luck," he chuckled. "Knowing Bella, she'll put up a fight, I've never known her to even own a pair of running shoes."

"I can change her mind," I smirked, before clearing my throat when I saw the glare he sent my way. I avoided his stare by reaching into my car to grab my gym bag.

"Come on," he huffed, walking towards the door and mumbling under his breath about stupid boyfriends. Yup, that's me, stupid boyfriend indeed, since Bella was going to kill me for making her workout.

I knew for a fact Charlie was right, Bella despised working out, she was lucky to have such a great metabolism, because the girl ate like a man.

I ran up the stairs once her dad gave me permission to go up and surprised Bella when I burst into her room.

"What the hell?" she screeched, looking behind me worriedly. "Did he catch you? Is he going to kill us? Did he say I could never see you aga-"

I interrupted her ramblings with a kiss, feeling her relax into my body when she realized her dad wasn't going to shoot me.

"It's fine, he caught me outside but I lied my ass off," I said once she broke the kiss.

"Ok, good," she sighed in relief. "Why do you have your gym bag?"

"Part of the lie," I grimaced. "I told him I came early because we were going running."

"Edward," she groaned, smacking my shoulder. "I hate running."

"We don't have to actually go running baby," I chuckled. "I mean, I'd _like_ too, but we don't have to."

"Fine, I'll go," she grumbled. "_Stupid sexy boyfriend, making me feel self conscious_."

"What?" I chuckled at her mumbling.

"You, and all this sexiness, the abs and the biceps," she said fluttering her hands over my features.

"Thanks?" I replied amused.

"Shut up," she pouted, crossing her arms. "You make me feel like a fatty."

"You're not fat!" I objected.

"I never said I was," she rolled her eyes. "But your muscles make me look weak."

"So does this mean you're going to work out with me?" I grinned.

"You're not allowed to make fun!" she pointed a finger. "I will probably lose my breath within the first five seconds, and I can't even do a sit up, so no laughing!"

"Promise!" I chuckled, raising my hands in innocence.

She tugged off her pajama pants, leaving her in front of me in nothing but a tank and panties, before she bent over to grab a pair of shorts from her bottom drawer.

"How about we make a deal?" I groaned, rubbing my hand over my growing erection. "We build up a sweat by running, and then continue sweating another way?"

"Are you trying to bribe me with sex?" she giggled as she slipped on her shorts and removed her shirt.

"Totally," I groaned when her breasts came into view, before her sports bra sadly covered them.

"Such a boy," she teased slipping on a shirt, before patting my chest. "Go change, we have some running to do."

...

Once we were both suited up and ready we made our way downstairs, running into her father as he walked out the front door.

"Wow, you convinced her?" he chuckled, watching as Bella mockingly ran in place for him.

"Convincing? Me? Pshh, I'm a workout machine," she said sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever you say Bells," he chuckled. "Can you make sure she doesn't break something?"

"You're the most unsupportive father ever," she laughed, before giving him a quick hug. "We'll be back later, and you'll see."

"See what? You with a broken ankle?" Charlie teased.

"Probably," I chuckled, earning a smack on the arm from Bella. "We'll see you later Chief."

"Bye kids," he laughed as he closed the door.

"So how are we doing this?" Bella asked once we were in the car.

"Are there any trails around here?" I said backing out of her driveway.

"There's one a few miles down that me and Rose used to get lost in as kids," she shrugged, pointing in the direction of the trail.

…

"This is all your fault," she panted as she bent over her knees and grabbed her stomach. "My sides are killing me."

"I told you to stop when you couldn't go anymore," I chuckled as I tried to rub her back and she smacked my hand away.

"That was like, 20 minutes ago… and you looked perfectly fine… not even breathing hard… I didn't want to be a wimp… I thought I could take it," she said through her uneven breaths.

"Obviously not," I smirked, earning a hit in the gut. "Sorry baby, but I've been doing this for years, of course I'm not going to get tired right away. Do you want to take a break?"

"Yes," she sighed, smiling at me gratefully.

"Hop on," I chuckled, bending at the knees so she could ride piggyback.

"I can't," she giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "My legs are like jello."

I shook my head as I bent forward more, swinging her onto my back quickly and walking back towards the car.

"My big strong boyfriend," she cooed into my ear with a laugh. "I'm never working out with you again."

"I figured," I laughed, setting her down on the trunk of my car and stood in between her legs.

"Would you still love me if I was 500 pounds?" she asked, quirking her head to the side.

"Just more of you to love," I said grabbing her sides and making her squeal.

"Good answer," she laughed before giving me a teasing smile. "Because I wouldn't, if you weren't hot, I totally wouldn't date you."

"You would," I narrowed my eyes at her as I pushed her down on the car and lay on top of her. "Because of my dazzling personality."

"If by personality, you mean penis, then yes, you have a dazzling personality," she smirked, before bursting into laughter.

"Are you saying I dazzle you with my penis?" I chuckled.

"Frequently," she answered through her giggles. "I think he might be my new best friend."

"Can he come out and say hi?" I smirked as I bent my head to kiss her.

"No," she mumbled against my lips. "You've been sweating, my mouth isn't going anywhere near him right now."

"I think you made him sad," I laughed against her mouth.

"Too bad," she responded, tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

Too bad indeed, but right then, I liked her mouth just where it was, pressed against mine.

…

An hour later we pulled up to my house, hot and bothered.

Me, from actually working out, Bella, from _watching_ me work out.

She went as far as to steal my shirt and sit on it so I couldn't put it back on, I didn't mind. The way Bella looked at me, made me feel 10 ft tall, she had a definite way of boosting my ego.

As I opened the door, I inhaled the smell of my mothers cooking. She'd called while we were on the trail, wondering when I was coming home from Jasper's and when she found out I was exercising with Bella, she invited her over for breakfast, after lecturing me about letting her know where I was.

"Hey sweetie's, did you guys have a fun workout?" my mom asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"I had fun _watching_ him," Bella laughed, before greeting her with a quick kiss on the cheek. "My body was not made for running and bending."

"I'm sure I can make it bend," I whispered in her ear before greeting my mom with a big hug, leaving a blushing Bella behind me.

"As soon as you eat, you're taking a shower," my mom pushed me away with a laugh. "You smell."

Apparently Bella found this to be hilarious because she bent at the waist with her laughter.

"Do you think I smell?" I chuckled at her reddening face.

"Yes," she nodded through her laughter, shouting when I stalked towards her.

"Edward leave Bella alone," my mom chided playfully as I chased her around the kitchen, catching her in my arms and pressing her face to my shirt.

"The stench is going to kill me!" she giggled against my chest.

"No one can save you," I laughed.

"Masen!" she shouted as loud as she could while being muffled by my shirt. "I know he's around here somewhere, he'll save me. Masen!"

"Bella?" I heard my little brother shout as he came barreling down the stairs.

It was adorable how much he loved her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he said when he saw me wrapped around her.

"Save me buddy!" Bella pleaded.

"Let her go!" he said, stomping his foot at me cutely.

"Nope," I grinned popping the 'p'. "She's mine."

"She was my friend first," he pouted, running up to me and tickling my sides until I let her go.

"Alright little dude, you win," I laughed as he kept trying to tickle me.

"Thank you Masen," Bella said pulling him away from me and leaving a big smacking kiss to his cheek.

"Your welcome," he grinned, puffing his chest. "I'm your hero."

"You sure are," she laughed. "Saving me from the big smelly brother."

"Eww stinky," Masen scrunched his nose up at me.

"Look who's talking Mr. I hate baths," I teased him.

"Kids stop fighting," my mom interrupted, shaking her head. "Come eat breakfast."

"Do I really smell?" I asked Bella as we followed them to the table.

"Just like Edward," she smiled, hugging herself to my side and leaving a kiss to my neck.

"And that's a good thing?" I smirked as I pulled out her seat.

"Its my favorite scent," she grinned.

…

"I told you, my mouth isn't going anywhere near your sweatyness," she giggled as I pulled her into my arms as we walked into my room.

"Come on, it's just like adding salt to your meal," I teased, cringing at my own words.

"That's so gross Edward," she laughed, her body shaking against mine not helping with my current situation.

"Fine, let's get in the shower and make us clean," I said, wrapping my arms tighter around her and carrying her towards my bathroom.

"Edward! Your parents are downstairs!" she shrieked with a laugh as she tugged on my hair.

"My parents took Masen to the park, and Alice is in her room on the phone with Jasper, it's fine."

"You just want me naked in your shower," she grinned.

"Durr," I smirked, smacking her ass and dragging her further into the bathroom. "Now remove your clothes."

"So bossy," she huffed but did it anyway, kicking off her shoes and tugging on the elastic of her shorts. "Are you sure your parents aren't here?"

"Yes baby," I chuckled, leaning against the sink to watch her. "We're alone."

"Hey!" she protested. "Why am I the only one getting naked here?"

"I will, I just want to watch you first," I said.

"Your the one that owes me a strip tease, not the other way around," she smirked.

"You're not going to give up on that huh?" I chuckled, removing my shirt. "Fine, let's get this over with."

"Oh no," she shook her finger. "I want the full getup, baseball uniform, cap and all."

"Alright alright," I huffed, turning the water on. "Now get naked and in the shower, I'm losing my hard on."

"Oh, I can get it back up," she smirked, removing the rest of her clothing.

"It's up," I groaned, pulling her body against mine and pressing my lips to hers.

"I thought we were supposed to be showering?" she moaned as my hands found purchase on her ass.

"I'll clean you with my tongue," I breathed against her skin, picking her up and pushing us both under the water.

"Your still have clothes on," she giggled, pawing at my shorts as the water pounded on my back.

"Then take them off," I chuckled, licking up the drops of water sliding down her skin.

"Stop being so bos-" I cut her off with my mouth, smiling against her lips when she tugged my soaked shorts and boxers off.

"You like it," I smirked, kicking the last of my clothes away, picking her up and in my arms, and pushing her against the wall.

"Apparently," she moaned, wrapping her legs tighter around my hips and grinding above me.

"Fuck, don't do that," I groaned as she rubbed against me.

"Why, isn't that what you wanted?" she giggled, hitching her leg so the head of my cock slipped right through her folds.

"Yes," I groaned, pushing the wet hair away from her face and smashing my lips against hers.

"Oh shit," she shouted, bursting into laughter as we slipped against the shower wall, catching ourselves against it before we fell.

"Guess we're not experienced enough for that yet," I chuckled while she dropped her legs from around my waist.

"Just get cleaned and we'll continue this in your bed," she said, looking up at me through her lashes. "Didn't you say you wanted to see me in your bed?"

"Ugh," I groaned, closing my eyes at the image, before grabbing my loofah and throwing it at her. "Hurry up!"

"Rude!" she giggled, catching the loofah in her hand and lathering it in my body wash.

I watched in fascination as she rubbed the soap all over her body, the suds dripping from her collarbone, sliding in between her breasts and pooling into her belly button.

"Stop perving!" she laughed, slapping my chest with the still soapy loofah. "If you just watch me, you'll never get clean and we'll never-"

"Alright, alright," I chuckled. "Stop being so sexy and then I'll stop perving."

"Impossible," she sighed over dramatically, tilting her body closer to me and the shower head to rinse herself off.

"Oh I know," I grinned, before deciding to actually wash myself.

As my hands found themselves closer to my cock, I felt myself being watched, and looked up to see Bella biting her lip as she followed my hands with her eyes.

"Now who's perving?" I smirked.

"I can't help it," she smiled, releasing her lip. "It makes me think of what you probably do in this shower when you're alone."

"Like what exactly?" I quirked an eyebrow, I knew what she was talking about of course, because I did do it, frequently, to visions of what was currently standing right in front of me.

"You know what," she smirked, stretching her body and running her fingers through her wet hair as she watched my hand move closer to my hardening cock.

"Are you clean?" I groaned.

"My hair-," "Can wait," I said pulling her towards me and reaching behind to shut off the water.

"My bed, now," I demanded huskily, picking her up and carrying her out of the bathroom, dripping across my floor, before making it to the bed.

If I thought Bella looked amazing on my bed fully dressed, there was nothing on her lying there naked and wet, in more ways than one.

"Are you just going to stare?" she chuckled.

"Shh, give me a second, I have to commit this to memory," I said, kneeling in between her open thighs and running my hands from her knees to her hips, widening her further. "You are.."

"Anxious," she moaned, bucking her hips when I trailed off.

"So fucking beautiful," I finished my sentence, bending my head to kiss the inside of her thigh.

"Please," she whimpered, spreading her thighs further as she wiggled on my bed.

"You liked it?" I smirked against the skin at her hip, thinking of the night before and putting my mouth on her for the first time. Tanya deserved a medal with the way Bella was begging for more, I definitely owed her something.

"Very much," she panted, breaking out into a moan as I took the first tentative lick. "_Oh god_.. way better than your fingers."

"But you still like those too, right?" I chuckled as I traced her opening with a single digit.

"Yes, yes, I still do," she chanted, burying her fingers in my hair and groaning as I slipped a finger inside. "_Edward_."

"What is it baby?" I whispered against her.

"Please make me come," she begged.

"Anything," I vowed, because I would really do anything for her.

I devoured her, soaking up her moans and screams as I licked and sucked her to orgasm.

"No more, no more," she chanted as she shuddered against my tongue, whimpering when I slowly removed my fingers.

"I'm never going to want to stop doing that," I whispered against her skin as I kissed up her body. "The way you taste, the sounds you make, and the adorable way your nose scrunches up and you bite your lip right before you come."

"You notice all that?" she panted.

"Every little thing about you baby," I answered, before pressing my lips to hers.

"I love you," she murmured against them, rolling me onto my back until she was straddling me. "Can I repay the favor?"

"Isn't that why I took a shower?" I teased, catching her hand and kissing her palm before she could smack me. "Yes, please pretty girl, I'd love to feel your mouth on me."

"Good answer," she chuckled before she did just that, taking me in her mouth and making me see stars.

Bedroom fantasy? Check.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So.. who wants to see a drunk Bella next chapter?<em>**

**_Yes, some is already written, so hopefully you'll never have to wait this long for an update again_**

**_..._**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think and I'll send a little** teaser.**

**-_Angie_**

**_..._**

**If you want you some more lemonade, check out my new music inspired One Shot called _Loud_ on my page, :) **

**_I know you'll like it_... lol**

_8/20_

Twitter: duhitsangie_  
><em>


	11. Kissed A Girl

********I do not own Twilight, or Edward sadly. But he sure does own me. ;)********

**So.. drunken Bella anyone?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"So, how have you been?" Emmett asked innocently, as we sat at the lunch table and waited for the rest of the group.

"Fine, why?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nothing, a little birdie just told me you might have gotten a little kinky after the game the other night. Did you have a _special_ celebration?" he wiggled his eyebrows, putting emphasis on the word special.

"Is this bird blonde and happens to suck on your face anytime she gets?" I chuckled.

"Maybe," he quirked an eyebrow. "So is this true? Are you getting it in with our fair Bella?"

"I'm not _getting it in_ asshole," I shook my head with a laugh. "We're just, you know.."

"Taking the skin boat to tuna town? Bouncing the pogo stick? Fixing her plumbing? Doing the horizontal mambo?"

"Emmett shut up!" I chuckled. "We're not having sex."

"Good," he nodded his head before giving me a smirk. "Because I'd kill you if you were defiling my Bells."

"How many of those do you know anyway?" I rolled my eyes.

"What, the sex euphemisms? I know tons man, I could go all day."

"Oh I know you can go all day, we've done it before," Rose teased as she sat next to him on our table.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, looking behind her.

"Mike stopped us for a second, he's talking to them," she said pointing to the entrance of the cafeteria, where Tanya and Bella were standing with the douche himself.

"For what?" I narrowed my eyes at them.

"He's having a party this weekend, he invited me earlier, and I guess he's inviting them now," she shrugged.

"Why didn't I get invited?" Emmett grumbled, voicing the question in my mind. "Hey Newton!"

"What's up man?" Mike greeted with a nod as he walked up to our table.

"So I hear you're having a party?" Emmett asked.

"Oh yea, this weekend, my parents are going out of town, and I thought we could have a little party before the end of the year."

"We still have a month left until the summer," Bella chuckled, sitting on my lap and kissing me in greeting.

"Yea but, I won't have the house to myself then, plus we're going to be all worried about games and finals, come on, you guys have to come."

"Do you want to go?" I asked, leaning my chin on Bella's shoulder.

"Sure, if you want to, it'll be fun.."

"If you don't want to come Edward, it's cool, I can make sure Bella is safe," Mike winked at her. Seriously? Has he not gotten the hint?

"_We'll_ be there," I smiled, tightening my arms around Bella's waist. "We probably won't stay long though, I want to spend some alone time with her."

Bella chuckled as she shook her head, she knew what I was doing, and no matter how many times she told me I had nothing to worry about, he still pissed me off.

"That's cool, well, hope I see you guys there," he nodded, narrowing his eyes at me before turning and walking away.

"What's his deal?" I rolled my eyes.

"You stole McSexy over here," Tanya pointed at Bella, before popping a fry into her mouth. "If you two weren't so adorable together, I'd probably hate you too."

"Thanks," I smirked at her.

"You're welcome," she smirked back. "By the way, I never asked, how did my little tutoring help you?"

"She tutored you?" Bella asked confused, as I choked on my drink. _I hope she wasn't talking about, what I thought she was talking about.  
><em>

"Yea, a while back while Alice and Jazz were sucking face, I helped him with his English, he's not the most cunning linguist," she said, holding in her laugh, and squealing when I kicked her under the table. _She was totally talking about what I thought she was talking about_.

"It went great, thanks," I rolled my eyes at her, ever since I asked for advice; she'd been bugging me for details.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked. "Edward is great at English."

"I'm sure," Tanya nodded. "He learned from the best."

"Whatever," Bella rolled her eyes after looking back and forth between us. "Are we going to this party?"

"Hell yes we are," Emmett boomed. "I thought we'd have to wait until the summer for the parties, but bring it on."

"Emmett loves parties," Bella mock whispered.

"I can tell," I chuckled, as he went on about his plans before nuzzling her neck. "How has your day been baby?"

"Good, but I missed you," she whispered, laying her forehead against my cheek. "I can't wait until summer, then we don't have to worry about school, or getting home late or.. Aww damn."

"What is it?"

"I usually go stay with my mom the first few weeks of the summer," she pouted. "I won't see you."

"Wait, you're leaving? To Florida?" I asked sadly. "How long?"

"Like a month," she sighed. "I'm sorry, but I go every year, I can't just bail."

"What if I go with you?" I asked, suddenly excited of the idea of spending a month with her in the place where we first met.

"Can you do that?" she asked with wide, eager eyes.

"I can ask, my parents loves your mom so it's not like they won't know where I'm at," I grinned.

"Oh that would be awesome," she laughed. "I can't go that long without this gorgeous face."

"You mean mine?" Rose interrupted our near kiss, giving us both a little smirk. "What are you guys all giddy about?"

"Edward's going to ask about going to Florida with me for a month to stay with my mom," she explained happily.

"Hey, I want to go," Emmett whined.

"You should all ask!" Bella exclaimed. "A little kickoff before our senior year, it would be so much fun, Tanya and Rose went with me one year, we had a blast."

"I remember that!" Rose laughed. "Tanya and I were so red for days, stupid sun."

The girls spent the rest of lunch telling us all about their vacation, and our plan was set in motion, I just hoped our parents agreed.

…

"No," my dad said, not even looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Come on," I whined. "Dad, it's just a month, and I know the place like the back of my hand, plus we're going to be with Bella's mom, so it's not like we won't be chaperoned or-"

"Edward," he chuckled. "You can't go on your own."

"But-"

"But," he raised his hand to stop my complaint. "Your mom and I will talk about it, and maybe we can take a vacation and go as a family."

"Seriously?" I grinned. "Fuck, you're awesome dad!"

"Watch your mouth," he shook his head before returning to his paper. "And help your mother with the dishes, it'll soften her up."

…

"What did they say? What did they say?" Bella squealed into the phone when I called her the night of the party, my parents had given me their decision tonight. "My mom's all for it, she can't wait to see you again."

"Good, because she'll be seeing a lot of me."

"They said yes?" she shouted excitedly.

"Yes," I chuckled. "We're all going, they miss it, so we're taking a family vacation."

"Yes!" she exclaimed, and I could almost picture her doing her little dance, wiggling her body around on her bed. "Oh baby, I'm so excited."

"I can tell," I chuckled. "Let's just hope everyone else gets permission too, although, I wouldn't mind having you all to myself."

"You will," she sighed. "Even though it'll be fun to have them there, I definitely want to spend some time alone with you, like it was when we first met, the first place we go is to our beach, deal?"

"We have a while to plan, but it's a date pretty girl," I chuckled at her giddiness.

"Speaking of dates," she giggled. "Are you ready to come get me yet? I look absolutely delicious, according to Tanya."

"I'll be right there," I groaned, hanging up as her laughter rang through and rushing to grab my keys.

"Be careful tonight son," My dad said as I was walking out the door. "No drinking."

"I'm driving," I waved my keys at him. "I promise, I'm not stupid."

"Alright, have fun," he chuckled while cocking an eyebrow. "But no _too_ much fun."

"I'll try," I laughed, shouting goodbye before leaving the house.

When I arrived at Bella's house, I noticed her father's cruiser missing in the driveway, so I let myself in, grinning when I heard her singing along to the blaring music in her room.

She shouted along to the pop song as she danced around her room barefoot, obviously looking for her shoes. Her cute little ass was shaking back and forth as she bent over, tons of skin being exposed as the denim skirt rose up her thighs.

I let out a whistle, causing her to almost fall over her feet and glare over at me.

"What the hell Edward?" she shouted, throwing a bag she'd just lifted from the floor at me. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry," I chuckled. "I was enjoying the show."

"I'm sure," she smirked, rolling her eyes. "I just need to find my shoes and we can go, everyone else is already there, the guys picked them up earlier."

"That's fine, I can wait," I said, throwing myself on her bed and waving my hand in the air. "Continue your dance, I quite liked it."

And she did, making me laugh as she over exaggerated her movements, bending low at the waist and wiggling her hips.

"Don't start," she warned when I pulled her towards the bed. "We'll never leave."

"And that's a bad thing?" I chuckled as I kissed the skin at her collarbone and shoulder, left exposed by her one shoulder shirt.

"No, but the group really wanted us to come," she moaned.

"Oh, we can be _coming_," I teased, running my hand up the back of her thighs and up her skirt.

"Get me drunk enough, and we definitely will be later," she teased back, grabbing my face in her hands and kissing me once, before she broke out of my embrace. "Let's go."

…

When we reached the party, it was a swirl of people, and all too soon, after a quick warning to watch her liquor intake, her girls stole her away from me.

I spent time with Emmett and Jasper, nursing my soda and keeping an eye on Bella as she danced close to Rose and Tanya. My eyes narrowing when Tanya's hands roamed a little too far, but I let it go when they both laughed as Bella slapped her hands away.

A while later into the party, I found myself talking with the rest of the team about our last few upcoming games, and didn't realize how much time had past, until I heard Bella calling my name.

"Edward!" she shouted, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Hi baby," I chuckled as she stumbled towards me.

"Hi," she grinned, throwing her arms around me and giggling.

"How many have you drank?" I said, tilting her face towards mine, laughing as she immediately pursed her lips for a kiss.

"Just one," she answered after I kissed her quickly.

"Liar," I chuckled staring into her glassy eyes.

"Ok, maybe two," she bit her lip, before stretching on her toes to wrap her arms around my neck. "You're tall."

"Yes, I know that," I smirked. _Drunk Bella was adorable_.

"You're like a tree," she tilted her head.

"A tree?" I chuckled.

"Yea," she nodded, before giggling. "I want to climb you."

"Why are you guys laughing?" Tanya said as she sidled up to us.

"Apparently I'm like a tree and Bella wants to climb me," I smirked.

"Careful, climbing trees gets you splinters," Tanya teased.

"I hate splinters," Bella scrunched up her nose before smirking up at me and cupping my junk. "But I like wood."

"Bella," I groaned through my laughter. _Drunk Bella was also handsy_.

"Whoa, you guys should get a room," Tanya smirked as she watched Bella wrap herself around me.

"Maybe we will," Bella smirked back, before pressing closer against me.

"Guess his tongue has been doing a good job," Tanya shook her head before taking a sip of her drink. "You're welcome."

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Oh shit," Tanya gasped as I groaned in embarrassment. "Nothing, sorry, I've been drinking, he didn't ask me for advice on how to go down on you or anything like that..."

"Thanks a lot T, shut up," I grumbled.

"It slipped out," she protested. "I'm sorry, you're the one that asked for it."

"Wait!" Bella exclaimed, staring at her friend with wide eyes. "You're the reason his tongue makes my lady parts smile?"

"Don't make me jealous," Tanya mock glared at her. "And yes, I gave him a few pointers."

"What part of shut up don't you understand?" I teased.

"Holy shit I love you!" Bella shouted.

"I know that baby-," I chuckled before she interrupted me.

"Not you," she waved her hand in my face. "I mean, I do, but I love _her_! Whatever you told him, thank you, he... it's just, wow!"

"I'm sure," she smirked, before her eyes widened as Bella grabbed her face and kissed her.

Right. On. The. Lips.

I didn't know if I should be jealous, or turned on.

"You're the most awesome friend ever," Bella grinned before patting her cheeks and walking back over to me. "Oh, and you're welcome."

"Did you just? Whaa..?" Tanya stuttered. "Damn it Bella, you can't just do that to a girl!"

"Sorry," my girl giggled, hiding her face in my neck as a blush rose on her face.

"Don't be sorry, do it again," Tanya teased, at least, I _hoped_ she was teasing.

"Why is Bellisima blushing?" Emmett asked as him and Rose walked over to us.

"She just kissed-" I was cut off as Bella's hand slapped over my mouth.

"Nothing, I just blush, you guys know that," Bella bit her lip.

"And now you're biting your lip," Rose narrowed her eyes at her. "What happened?"

"Bella kissed me!" Tanya blurted out excitedly. "Sorry," she smiled sheepishly at Bella. "I have no filter when I drink."

"You have no filter ever," Rose scoffed. "But seriously?"

"She's been wanting it forever, so I just did it," Bella shrugged while giving me a sweet smile. I was glad she didn't want to rat me out and embarrass me, especially since Emmett would get a major kick out of it.

"Be careful Edward," Tanya smirked. "Drunk Bella has some lesbian tendencies, she might just leave you for me one day, you know that saying, drunk actions are sober thoughts."

"Never," I smirked, tilting Bella's face towards mine. "You got a peck, I get this."

Was I mean for rubbing it in, by making out with Bella in front of her? Probably.

But no matter how hot girl on girl may be, Bella was _mine_.

"Alright we get it," Tanya scoffed behind me. "I'm still probably going to dream about that kiss tonight."

"Dream away," I chuckled. I couldn't fault her for that, Bella's kisses were amazing, no matter how chaste they may be.

Bella seemed to be ignoring the laughter around us, and took to sucking on my neck, her little hand slipping under my shirt to feel the skin of my abs.

"Fuck, baby," I groaned into her ear, stilling her hand as it started making its way towards my buckle.

"Tanya talked about your tongue," she whispered in my ear. "I want it."

"We're uh, going to go guys," I cleared my throat and rolled my eyes at the smirking faces that looked on at us.

"Have fun," Emmett smirked. "Butter that muffin."

"Shut up," Rose chuckled, smacking the back of his head as Bella blushed at his comment.

"Leave, before I try to steal her away," Tanya teased.

"Bye!" Bella shouted happily, dragging me towards the door, I made a show of grabbing her ass as we walked by Mike. The look he gave me, let me know he finally got the hint.

When we reached my car, Bella immediately hopped into the car and told me to drive.

"Where am I going?" I groaned, as she reached over and started rubbing me through my jeans.

"Don't care, just drive," she muttered against the side of my neck, where she was leaving warm, sweet kisses.

"Fuck, Bella you have to stop," I said, stilling her hand on the front of my pants.

"Just pull over," she giggled, wiggling her fingers under mine against the zipper of my jeans.

"Seriously?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Yes, cant wait," she bit her lip.

I pulled over, hiding my car among some trees and laughing as Bella immediately climbed into the back seat.

As soon as I was seated in the back with her, she attacked, straddling my lap and reattaching her lips to my neck.

Apparently drunk Bella, was not only adorable and handsy, she was also _horny_.

"Fuck," I groaned as she started pulling off my jeans. "Slow down love."

"Ok," she whimpered, as I grasped her hips and rocked her against me.

"What do you want Bella?" I whispered against the side of her face, my nose skimming across her smooth skin.

"You, inside of me," she cried out as my fingers pushed her panties aside and found slick skin.

"We can't baby, you're drunk," I groaned, closing my eyes at the visual of being inside of her. We couldn't, not like this. I had a plan, and I wanted to go through with it.

"I know," she nodded, squirming as I parted her lips, and delved my fingers deeper inside of her. "I know, but I need you to know I'm ready, I want you."

"You'll have me Bella, I promise," I whispered, pressing my lips to hers and groaning when her hands latched into my hair and she pulled me closer.

Before I knew it, her skirt was bunched at her hips and my pants were pulled down, our hands working each other in tandem.

"Bella," I tensed, when the head of my cock brushed against her slick wetness.

"We wont, I just want to feel you," she begged, shifting in my lap to bring our bodies closer together.

"Oh god," I groaned, feeling the warmth as my cock disappeared between her folds, making her jolt as it brushed over her clit.

"Edward," she moaned, as I took over, fisting my dick in my hand and running it between her lips, stopping occasionally to swirl the head around her clit. "Fuck, fuck."

"Good baby?" I asked huskily, nibbling on her ear.

"So good," she moaned, rocking her hips and burying her hands in my hair to keep my lips at her neck. "I can't wait to feel you inside of me."

"Soon, Bella, soon," I promised, moving faster, determined to make her come.

"Oh god… _baby_," she bit her lip, arching her back and digging her nails into the back of my neck as she let go above me, trembling as she came. Fucking gorgeous.

With the sight of her above me, and my cock glistering from her juices, I couldn't hold it, I groaned her name, hot spurts leaving me and landing all over Bella's thighs and pussy, I didn't think the vision in front of me could have gotten any hotter.

"Gooey," she giggled breathlessly, poking the cum on her thigh and scrunching up her nose.

"Sorry," I chuckled, grabbing a towel from my gym bag and cleaning her up, smirking when she shivered at the feeling of my hand between her thighs. "So that was.. _different_."

"I liked it," she bit her lip. "Even the last part, it made me feel all badass porn star."

"You can be my badass porn star any time you want," I laughed, pressing my lips against hers.

"Your _only_," she amended with a small smirk.

"My only," I nodded, moaning when her hands moved between us once again. I loved drunken Bella.

…

The next morning, I sat by the side of her bed after he father let me in, I was glad he trusted me in her room, if only he knew.

I chuckled when I caught sight of her, tangled up in her sheets, her face buried in her pillow, a small pout on her lips that I couldn't help but kiss.

She responded lightly, before groaning and rolling onto her back.

Pushing her hair behind her ear, she startled awake, throwing her hands over her face to block the light from what must be a massive hangover.

"What are you doing?" she croaked, peeking her eye open, before clenching it shut.

"I'm watching you sleep," I chuckled, tucking the rest of her hair back.

"Why?" she grumbled, scooting until she was cuddled into my side and buried her face in my chest.

"I don't know, because you're beautiful," I said, making her scoff. "And it's romantic."

"Stalkers aren't romantic Edward, they're creepy," she giggled, before groaning. "Don't make me laugh."

"I didn't," I chuckled. "You did that yourself, that hangover too, I told you not to drink so much."

"I didn't-" she started to protest.

"You kissed Tanya, and then kind of raped me in front of our entire junior class," I chuckled as the blush bloomed onto her face.

"I didn't!" she groaned. "And shut up, you can't rape the willing!"

"True, I took it like a man," I smirked, making her snort in laughter, before burying her head in my chest again.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she mumbled.

"Your dad let me in," I whispered, kissing her head softly. "He thinks you got sick from being out in the cold all night."

"Is he gone?"

"Yea, why? He was only here for a second and then he had to go back to work," I said.

"Come here," she smiled, beckoning me under her blanket. "I like sleeping with you."

"Me too," I chuckled, lifting the blanket and crawling under, grinning when she curled her bare legs around mine.

"Good," she yawned. "By the way, I want my strip tease when I wake up, you owe me. I probably fulfilled a fantasy for you, I kissed a girl."

"_And you liked it_," I sang teasingly, earning a smack on the arm.

"Shut up and cuddle me mister!" she demanded, giggling when I immediately smooshed her with my body.

"Yes ma'am," I laughed, wrapping my arms tighter around her as she squirmed. "Anything you want."

And I meant it, even if I had to dress up in my baseball uniform and do a ridiculous dance, I'd do it, for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe hoped you liked her thank you to Tanya, most of you actually asked for it. :)<strong>

**...**

**Next chapter will actually skip forward a bit.. we're moving onto summer now :)**

**...  
><strong>

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think and I'll send a little** teaser.**

**-_Angie_**

_8/29_

Twitter: duhitsangie_  
><em>


	12. Let The Fun Begin

**I do not own Twilight, or Edward sadly. But he sure does own me. ;)**

**...**

***peeks out from hiding*  
><strong>

**Hey all... miss me? **

**RL sucks.. that's all I have to say.**

**...  
><strong>

** I'm so sooo sorry about the delay,**

** I'll try my hardest to not make it happen again. **

**...  
><strong>

**Know what you should do? You should add me on Facebook and remind me to write.. that might help lol**

** facebook . com / duhitsangieFF (close the spaces)  
><strong>

**I won't bite... well, unless you want me to ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I grinned as I packed my shorts and bikinis in my large duffel bag, I couldn't wait to get to the heat and sun of Florida, and that was a first for me.

Usually, I was dreading spending a summer away from my friends, but this time, they were all coming along.

Edward of course, was traveling back with his parents, as was I, and the rest of the crew were going to be meeting us in a week.

That meant, one blissful week to spend with Edward, alone, on the beach where we first started.

I couldn't help but grin wider at the thought, Edward and I had been getting closer to actually "doing the deed", and I was more than ready for it to finally happen.

All his talks about planning made me think he was waiting for Florida, and I hoped I was right.

"What has you smiling so big?" I heard Edward ask from my doorway, and looked up to see him leaning against it.

"Oh, just thinking about the warm place where I'll be able to wear something like this," I teased, purposely showcasing his favorite navy blue bikini, before stuffing it into my bag and zipping it closed.

"Makes sense, I've been thinking about the same thing, all that skin.." he trailed off, as he looked me up and down with a little smirk. "Definitely looking forward to that, I've missed seeing you all sun-kissed and pink."

"Pink?" I snorted. My mind always went straight to the gutter.

"I see that pink all the time, taste it too," he chuckled. "And I wasn't talking about your pussy, I meant the way your nose and cheeks get all pink from too much sun."

I shivered from that word leaving his lips, it's not like he'd never said it before, but for some reason, thinking of all the alone time we'd hopefully have in Florida, without my father breathing over our shoulders, and hearing him speak about my pussy had me flushing.

"Now what are you thinking?" he murmured against the skin of my neck as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You know what I'm thinking about," I whispered, tilting my head and pulling his face toward mine for a kiss.

A throat clearing broke us apart, and I turned to see my dad standing at the door, his glare aimed at Edward's hands on my hips.

"I sent you up here to call her down, not to molest her," he huffed, reaching for my bag.

"I got it," Edward stuttered. "My parents are downstairs baby, when you're ready."

"I like that he's still scared of me," Charlie smirked once he was out the door.

"We weren't doing anything," I rolled my eyes.

"Yet," he grumbled under his breath. "You know I hate that your going on vacation with him, you're too young."

"I'm going to visit mom," I corrected. "My boyfriend just so happens to be going to the same place with his family."

"Nice way around it," he snorted. "You're lucky I'm scared of your mothers rage, or else I wouldn't let you go."

"I thank her everyday for torturing you," I giggled, before hugging him quickly. "You have nothing to worry about dad, you know how respectful Edward is, and it's not like mom will just leave us unsupervised."

"You're forgetting I know your mother," he quirked an eyebrow. "Just.. be careful."

"We will," I rolled my eyes.

"No I mean, be careful," he said pointedly as he cleared his throats. "I'm not an idiot Bella, I know you said you two weren't having sex but I see the way he looks at you, and I'm not stupid enough to think you'll wait until you're married."

"Are you insinuating I'm going to marry him?" I teased.

"What? No, you're way too young, I just.." he sighed. "I'm not ready to be a grandpa ok?"

"Sure thing dad," I kissed his cheek. "I'll make sure he wraps it before he taps it."

"Bella," he groaned as I burst out laughing. "You've been hanging around Emmett too much."

"Sorry," I continued to laugh, before giving him a hug.

"Yea, yea," he grumbled rubbing my head. "Let's pretend this conversation never happened, as far as I know, you've never been kissed."

"Deal," I grinned as we walked down the stairs and towards the Cullen's car. "I'll miss you daddy."

"I'll miss you too Bells," he sighed, squeezing me quickly, before letting me go and clearing his throat. "Take care of my girl."

"Will do Chief," Edward smiled, grabbing my purse, kissing my lips quickly out of habit as he did.

"So much for never been kissed," my dad grumbled, making me laugh as he sent me a small wink. "Have a good one Bells, tell your mom I said hi."

"Sure," I chuckled as I rolled my eyes, it's not like she would believe me anyway.

…

When we arrived at the airport, I spent time with Masen, laughing as he pointed out different airplanes through the large glass window and gave then funny names.

"What would you name that one?" I asked, pointing to a jet that reminded me of a fat animal.

"Jenny," he nodded decisively.

"Why Jenny?" I asked confusedly.

"Jenny is my teachers rabbit, and she's fat just like the plane."

I burst out laughing at his explanation, mostly because I had just compared the jet to a fat animal in my mind as well.

"Jenny it is," I chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Can I sit next to you on the plane Bella?" he asked suddenly, lifting his face to look into mine.

"Um," I paused, looking over to Edward quickly, smiling when he nodded and rolled his eyes, already having heard Masen's question.

"Sure bud," I grinned. "Cool, can we find Nemo?" he asked excitedly. "My mom has a little movie player we can watch it on."

"I love Finding Nemo," I nodded my head. "Can you say every line in the movie? I can."

"You can," he asked with wide eyes.

"Can you show me?"

"Yes," I winked, grabbing his hand and walking back over to his family, where he immediately ran to his mom to ask about the movie.

"Already leaving me for a younger man?" Edward teased as he pulled me down to sit next to him.

"Of course," I chuckled. "He's much cuter."

"Oh but he can't love you like I can," he smirked.

"Oh, and how's that?" I fought my smile.

"I love you with my entire body, I'm bigger than him, hence, I love you more," he winked.

"You're such a dork," I laughed, leaning over to kiss him. It may have been cheesy, but it was enough to make me smile. "I love you too."

…

A few hours after being settled on the plane, Masen fell asleep by my side with his head on my shoulder, all the excitement must have tired him out.

I smiled when I looked at him, noticing that him and Edward looked so much more alike when they slept, a small furrow in their eyebrows and a pout on their lips.

I looked across the aisle, and found Edward with the same face, his eyes closed with Alice leaning on his shoulder.

I was too tired to sleep, so I slipped in my headphones and stared out the airplane window.

The first song that started to play made shivers run down my spine, every time I heard it I would practically start to drool.

Edward stripped for me to this song, dressed in his tight baseball uniform and hat, removing every article of clothing piece by piece.

It had taken him a while to finally go through with, even though he had promised me the morning after my drunken night that he'd do it, he waited a little longer.

I'd been mad at him after a game, angry that he decided to cancel our date night to hang out with the boys. It was immature, but I wanted to celebrate with him after they won their final game, but all the guys decided they wanted to hang out alone, something about team bonding.

I understood, but that didn't stop me from pouting like a child and walking away from him after a quick goodbye.

_0o0o0_

"I'm sorry baby, but the guys want to spend our final night as a team together. I promise I'll take you out and celebrate tomorrow ok?" he said grabbing my face and kissing me softly, groaning when I didn't respond as eagerly as I usually would. "Why are you mad?"

"Because I haven't seen you all week with all your practices and you promised me tonight we'd finally be alone," I huffed.

"Shit, I know, but the guys.." he trailed off.

"It's fine," I rolled my eyes. It was fine, I was just mad my plans had changed. My dad wasn't going to be home, and it had been forever since we'd been able to do anything. I missed him. "I'll see you later."

"Baby wait," he said pulling me towards him as I started to walk away. "I'm sorry, you know I want to spend the night with you, I love you."

"I love you too," I sighed, giving into his kiss. "Have fun with the boys."

"I'll call you later," he said kissing me once more. "Ok?"

"Sure," I nodded, walking towards my hair and going home.

The night was uneventful, Rose and Tanya had gone to Port Angeles earlier, but I declined their invitation since I was staying in with Edward, and it was too late to catch up to them. I spent my time alone cleaning up my room, reading, doing any little thing to keep me busy until I got tired.

When the doorbell rang, I ignored it, figuring it was someone for my dad and I didn't want to deal with it. Most of my friends were all busy, and if it were one of them they'd call my phone.

A few minutes later, while I was changing into my sleep clothes, I was startled by a loud knock on my window.

I jumped back, throwing my hand over my heart as I turned to see a dark figure on the other side of the glass, sitting in my tree.

"What the..? Who's there?" I stuttered. Another knock brought me out of my shock, and I realized the figure was Edward.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted, pulling the window open and smacking him as he jumped into my room. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"You wouldn't answer your phone, and when I rang the doorbell you didn't answer that either, I had to see you."

"My phone never rang," I huffed, grabbing my phone from my bedside and seeing it had died. "Shit, sorry."

"Why didn't you answer the door?" he asked annoyed.

"I didn't know it was you! I figured if it was for me, they would have called, I didn't know my phone was dead," I retorted.

"Damn it Bella," he huffed, grabbing my face and pulling me towards him. "I thought you were pissed and ignoring me."

"What?" I asked, gasping when he pushed his mouth against mine, kissing me fiercely.

"Earlier you seemed pretty mad, and I'm sorry I ditched you. All the guys wanted to do was hit on girls so I left," he apologized.

"Edward, I told you it was fine, I know you want to hang out with the guys," I sighed.

"But I'd much rather hang out with you," he smiled, bending his head to kiss me softly. "I've missed you this week."

"I've missed you too," I smiled against his lips before pulling back. "Wait, did you say you guys were hitting on girls?"

"I said _they_ wanted to hit on girls," he chuckled. "Not me, never me, you're all I want."

"Better be," I mumbled against his lips as he kissed me again.

"Did you have plans for us tonight?" he asked, kissing down my neck as he tugged on the minuscule shorts I put on for bed.

"Maybe," I whimpered as his hands traveled under the back of the shorts and cupped my ass.

"I'm sorry for ruining them," he spoke into my ear, his hot breath making me shiver with delight.

"You should be," I panted.

"I'll make it up to you," he grinned against my lips before removing his hands and stepping away from me.

"That's definitely not making it up to me," I pouted, sitting on my bed when he pushed me towards it before he walked towards my desk and fiddled with my music player.

It was then that I noticed what he was wearing. He was still in full baseball gear, the team having gone out right after the game, wanting to stay in their uniforms to celebrate.

The way the pants hugged his ass had me biting my lip to hold in a moan.

"Just wait," he chided. "I'm about to give you something you've been waiting for."

"Wait.. are you?" I trailed off as I stared eagerly, if he was going to strip for me, I'd get over my irrational anger in a flash.

"Did you want a certain song?" he smirked over his shoulder, chuckling as he caught me staring at his ass.

"Umm you choose," I answered distractedly, before noticing something was missing. "Hey, where's your hat?"

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I left it in my car, I was too busy thinking about climbing your tree that I forgot."

"Here," I said, grabbing the one he gave me to wear. I wanted the whole shebang.

"Determined aren't you?" he laughed, catching it and setting it on his head before giving me a turn. "Is my outfit to your satisfaction?"

"Yes," I bit my lip as I devoured him with my eyes. I couldn't wait.

"Are you ready?" he smirked at me as he tossed the remote for the music in his hands.

"I've been ready for forever," I teased, turning to lie on my stomach to watch, my hands under my chin.

"Enjoy," he smirked, pressing play.

I burst out laughing as the music filled the air.

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy, it's hurts._.."

Edward exaggerated the movement of his hips, giving me a ridiculous smolder as he untucked his jersey from his pants and began to unbutton it.

My laughter distracted him, and he stopped moving as he let out a laugh of his own.

"I'm kidding," he chuckled, pausing the song. "Do you really want me to do this?"

"Yes!" I shouted with a giggle. "You owe me."

"Fine," he huffed. "Let me pick an actual song."

I hummed in agreeance to his song of choice, bobbing my head to the sounds of Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar On Me rang through my speakers.

Edward continued with the removing of his shirt, rocking his hips to the beat as he slowly took each button out of its hole.

I couldn't help but continue to giggle at the over-exaggerated movements. Why did no one ever tell me how ridiculous guys looked trying to dance sensually?

"Are you laughing at me?" he smirked, removing his shirt entirely.

"No," I bit my lip. "You look sexy, keep dancing."

"Liar," he chuckled, shaking his head but kept dancing anyway.

He removed his hat, dancing towards me to set it on my head, before running his fingers through his hair, all while staring directly into my eyes. He knew what his hair did to me.

I rubbed my thighs together, because no matter how ridiculous he may have looked, he was still sexy as hell.

He kicked his shoes and socks off, leaving him in the tight baseball pants I loved.

He turned the music up as he gave me a couple hip thrusts, biting his lip to hold in his laughter.

I, on the other hand, couldn't hold it, letting out my giggles as I cheered him on.

He shook his head at me with a smirk before dipping his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, pulling them low enough to showcase the delicious V that led to my very best friend.

"I'm waiting," I smiled, tapping my fingers on my chin impatiently as he lowered them little by little.

He gave me a quick wink before shoving his pants down, getting them stuck at his ankles due to the tightness of them.

I laughed as he struggled to remove them from his legs, watching as he gave a harsh tug and fell back, right on his brief wearing ass.

"Oh shit!" I guffawed, before crawling off the bed and going towards him. "Are you ok?"

"Nothing but my pride is bruised," he chuckled, running his hands over his face and kicking off his pants as he stretched out on his back on my floor. "You're laughter is a serious ego killer."

"I'm sorry," I said trying to mask my giggles. "You don't know how hot that was."

"Yea right," he snorted, dragging me over to straddle his waist. "I'm sure you're dripping."

"I am," I smirked, wiggling my hips over his. "Want to check?"

"You're a disturbing girl, finding that sexy," he chuckled as he grasped my face in his hands and kissed me softly.

"I find _you_ sexy, the dancing was just a plus, or _not_, in this situation," I laughed at the glare he gave me, shrieking when he flipped us over and tickled me.

"I think you'd do a much better job dancing for me," he smirked.

"Not going to happen," I rolled my eyes. No way was I putting myself through what he just did, no matter how cute the pout on his face was.

"What if.. you got a prize in the end?" he smirked, dipping his hand under my shirt to caress my skin.

"What kind of prize?" I panted, arching my back to get closer.

"The kind I'm about to get," he smirked, bending his head to kiss my neck.

"Then I might change my mind," I moaned, running my hands up the bare skin of his back.

_0o0o0_

I shook those thoughts away, no need to be thinking about a naked Edward with his family sitting a few feet away.

I jerked to my right when I felt someone sit in the seat next to me, smiling when I saw Edward.

"Where's Masen?" I asked, snuggling into his side when he lifted the arm rest between us.

"He knocked out so I figured he wouldn't mind us trading places," he smiled, pointing to Masen, where he was situated with his head in Alice's lap. "What were you thinking about that had you smiling so big?"

"You," I grinned.

"Oh?" he smirked. "What about me?"

I said nothing, only grabbing my ear buds and returning to the song in particular that jogged my memory.

"Oh no," he groaned with a laugh. "That song will forever remind me about that."

"Me too," I giggled, stretching my neck to kiss his jaw. "I loved it."

"I know," he smirked, bending his head to whisper in my ear. "You came a few times that night I believe."

"I did," I shivered, remembering the rest of the night. We were lucky my dad hadn't showed up.

"Don't worry, we'll have another night like that soon," he grinned. "I told you, I have plans for you baby."

"Will I like these plans?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"You'll love them," he whispered, ghosting his lips up the side of my neck. "I know I will."

_Let the fun begin._

* * *

><p><strong>And you thought I was going to skip the strip tease *tsk tsk* I would never do that.<strong>

**Of course, it might not have been what you were all imagining.**

**Still, I hope you liked it :)**

**...  
><strong>

**You all continue to amaze me with your awesome support.**

**Thank you so much.**

_..._

_as always.._

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think and I'll send a little** teaser.**

**-_Angie_**

**_Umm by the way.. _**

**_If you happen to see the Breaking Dawn Trailer early.. send it my way.. please? *bats lashes*_**

_9/12  
><em>

Twitter: duhitsangie_  
><em>


	13. Can It Be Tomorrow Already?

****I do not own Twilight, or Edward sadly. But he sure does own me. ;)****

****...  
><strong>**

****Short Chapter.. but next one should be a good one..****

****...  
><strong>**

****I have a few o/s's and other ditty's due in the next few weeks, so don't hate me if I'm a little late with the next one.****

****...  
><strong>**

****Enjoy :)  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Wake up."

"No," I whined, burying deeper in my blankets.

"Bella, wake up!"

"Go away," I grumbled.

"Wake up, Edward's here-"

"I'm up!" I shouted, disentangling myself from the sheets and jumping out of bed.

"I knew that would work," my mom smirked from my doorway. "Now come on, I cooked breakfast, it's on the table."

I stuck my tongue out at her childishly, before following her out of the room.

"Oh baby I'm so happy you're here," she said hugging me quickly as she set a bowl of cereal in front of me.

"This is what you call cooking breakfast?" I snorted, grabbing the milk carton and pouring it into my bowl. "You're such a wonderful cook mommy."

"Don't sass me," she chuckled. "I haven't gone grocery shopping, it's all I had."

"Sure," I teased, taking a bite. "Now why did you decide to wake me so early while I'm on vacation?"

"Because I already know you're going to be spending all your time with Edward, and then your friends when they get here, and you won't have time for little old me."

"Aww mom," I sighed. "I promise we'll plan days just for us, ok?"

"And you have to tell me all about you and Edward, I need to make sure he's giving it to you right, I mean, treating you right," she smirked.

"Ugh, mom," I groaned, dropping my spoon and covering my face as she burst into laughter.

"Come on honey, you can talk to me about this stuff," she pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about," I blushed, hiding my face as I continued to eat my cereal.

"I'm not your father, you don't have to lie to me. Come on, just a little bit," she said poking me.

"I'm still a virgin," I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"What? But, I see the way you two are together and.."

"It's not like we haven't done anything, we just haven't had sex, and that's all you're getting!" I said pointing a finger at her in warning.

"Ok," she sighed. "You kept up with the birth control after I took you last year, right?"

"Yes," I rolled my eyes. "I'm not stupid."

"Good," she nodded. "And will you tell me when it happens? I'm not trying to be creepy, I swear, I just want you to know you can tell me anything."

"I know mom," I smiled, putting my dish in the sink and kissing her head. "Thanks for breakfast, I'm going to go call Edward."

"You're going to do it now?" she screeched.

"What? No! Ugh," I rolled my eyes when she started laughing, obviously teasing me. "And this is why I don't want to hang out with you."

"Hey!" she objected.

"I love you!" I shouted with a laugh as I left the kitchen.

"You're a brat!" she laughed.

"You raised me!" I retorted, barely missing the dish rag she threw my way.

I was still laughing when I walked into my room, running to answer my ringing phone before it stopped.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly, not having a chance to check who it was.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked bemusedly.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I asked huskily, teasing him.

"Well," he cleared his throat.

"I was talking to my mom dork, I heard the phone ringing when I came into my room."

"What's that? All I heard is something about you coming," he teased back.

"What do you want?" I giggled.

"Well I was calling to see if my lovely girlfriend and her mother would like to join my family for an outing today?" he cleared his throat, before asking me in a ridiculous sophisticated voice.

"I'd be delighted," I responded in an equally ridiculous voice, before whispering. "Why are we talking like this?"

"I don't know," he chuckled. "I woke up today and realized I'd get the spend all day with you in the sun, which obviously meant lots and lots of skin, I'm feeling silly."

"I love your mind," I rolled my eyes with a laugh.

"I love lots of parts of you," he responded, the smirk evident in his voice. "So it's a yes? Can I come pick you guys up in a little bit?"

"Sure, let me just ask my mom," I said before putting my hand to the phone and calling for her.

"What is it?" she asked, coming into my room. "Decided you want some advice after all?"

"Eww no," I laughed. "Edward and his family are inviting us to go out with them. Do you want-"

"I'll be ready in 10," she interrupted zipping out of my room.

"That's a yes, come on over," I chuckled into the phone.

"I'll see you in a bit baby, wear something small for me ok?" he chuckled.

"Bye," I rolled my eyes, hanging up the phone.

...

I got dressed quickly, throwing on a swimsuit underneath my dress just in case we hit the beach.

"Are you ready?" I asked my mom, walking into her room as I threw my hair up into a bun.

"I'll be out in a bit," she nodded as our doorbell rang. "Go, it's probably Edward."

I practically skipped to the door, throwing it open and grinning when I saw him on the other side.

"Hey there pretty girl," he smirked, looking me up and down. "Damn I missed seeing all the skin, you're way too covered up when we're in Forks."

"Shut up," I laughed, stepping into his arms as he opened them for me. "You act like you never see it."

"Not this much in broad daylight," he whispered, running his hand up the back of my thigh and dipping his head to kiss me. "I plan on seeing as much of it as I can while we're here."

I hummed against his lips as he continued to kiss me, talk of his plans coming to me.

"What are your plans while we're here anyway?" I asked, breaking the kiss and raising an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he teased.

"I do, that's why I'm asking," I chuckled.

"It's a surprise baby, you'll like it, I promise," he smirked, pulling me tight to his body and kissing me senseless.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning against his lips as his hands squeezed my ass.

"And you want me to believe you two aren't having sex?" my mom scoffed. "I didn't have the much control when I was your age, your father and I.."

"Oh god mom," I cringed, pulling out of Edward's arms. "Please don't."

"Oh Bella, how do you think you were made?" she snickered as she pushed us out the door.

"The stork, he dropped me off on your doorstep," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"As entertaining as this is," Edward chuckled. "My parents are waiting."

"Oh sorry, sorry, yes let's go, we can talk about sex later sweetie," she said, winking at me.

"We'll talk about sex never," I said, scrunching up my face in disgust. "I don't want to know."

"I do," she said, elbowing Edward softly.

"I, uh," Edward coughed awkwardly.

"Oh I'm just messing with you, jeez," she laughed. "Let's go, I've missed your mother."

"She's missed you too," Edward smiled, forgetting his embarrassment.

I watched my mom flirt as he opened her door, patting his face before she hopped into the front seat.

"Careful, your mom might try to steal me away," Edward smirked as he opened my door as well.

"I didn't know you were into older, experienced women," I cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm only into you," he smirked, bending to kiss me softly. "And your boobs."

I burst out laughing as he closed my door, shaking my head when my mom asked what was so funny.

"So where are we going?" she asked Edward once he was settled in the car.

"My parents wanted to go over to the Black's place, they're having a barbecue on their private beach."

"Black? As in, your best friend Jake? Does this mean I'll finally get to meet him?" I asked excitedly. I'd heard a lot about him, and was looking forward to meeting Edward's "Rose."

"The very same," Edward nodded. "He's back from taking care of his grandpa, so they're throwing a little welcome home thing for him."

"Are you sure it's ok that we come?"

"Renee has known him for years too baby, and I want him to meet you," he smiled at me through the rear view mirror. "He wants to meet the girl who's got me whipped."

"Whipped how exactly?" my mother asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh Bella, I didn't know you inherited my kink-"

"Mom seriously!" I interrupted, laughing at the innocent look on her face.

"Oh, how I've missed you Bella," she sighed. "You too Edward, it's so much more fun when you're around."

"Because you like to torture me," I grumbled as Edward laughed.

"It's my job sweetie, your father scares the crap out of him and I embarrass you, it's in the parents manual," she snickered.

...

The ride to meet Edward's parents was quick, although painful, since my mother had no sense for personal boundaries, and asked Edward anything and everything she could think of.

By the time we arrived, we were both bright red.

"What did you do to my son Renee?" Esme laughed when stepped out of the car.

"Oh nothing, these two just can't take a joke," my mom grinned.

"Don't worry, I feel for you honey," Esme said hugging me to her side. "Your mothers lack of filter has embarrassed me quite a few times."

"Don't talk about me!" my mom huffed. "I'm not embarrassing."

"Yea mom, you kind of are, but we love you anyway," I chuckled, trying to hug her as she swatted me away.

"Are we all ready to go?" Carlisle asked, walking out of the house with Masen at his side.

"Hello Carlisle," my mother flirted, giving him a quick hug.

"Hi Renee," he chuckled, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop flirting with all the men in my family," Esme scolded with a laugh.

"Oh you know the only one who owns my heart is little Masen here," she cooed, bending down to his level. "He's the only Cullen man I want."

Masen puffed his chest out cutely, grinning up at my mother, before taking her hand when she offered it.

"I think my mom just stole your brothers attention from me," I whispered to Edward.

"Good," he chuckled. "That means I'll have you all to myself."

"Selfish," I giggled as he wrapped himself around me, kissing my neck discreetly.

"Bella!" Masen shouted. "Do you want to sit with me and your mom? I can save you a spot next to me."

"Or not," Edward grumbled into my neck before releasing me. "I think she's going to sit with me buddy."

"Oh," he pouted.

"I just don't want her to be scared of Jake, you know how scary he can be," Edward explained.

"Oh yea," Masen widened his eyes. "Jake is big, but don't worry Bella, he's not that scary, I'll tell him to be nice to you."

"Thanks Mase," I ruffled his hair.

"Mrs. Dwyer!" he shouted, returning his attention back to my mother.

"Call me Renee sweetie," my mom smiled at him.

"Umm," Masen bit his lip, looking at his parents. "I don't think I'm allowed to, it's not nice."

"Baby if she asks you to call her that, you can," Esme smiled at him.

"Oh ok!" Masen grinned. "Come on Renee, you can sit next to me. Bella doesn't want to because she's going to make kissy face with my brother, that's what they always do."

"He knows us so well," Edward chuckled as I blushed and hid my face at our parents' smirks.

After being teased, we all hopped in the van, Edward and I earning looks when we took the back third row to ourselves.

"Are you ever going to tell me your plans?" I whispered as I leaned into his side.

"Nope," he smirked.

"Can I at least know when these plans will take place?"

"This week," he grinned. "Before we get bombarded by our friends."

"Is it what I _think_ it is?" I bit my lip.

"What do you think it is?" he smirked.

"Edward," I whined. "Don't make me say it, you _know_ what I think it is, we've been waiting forever."

"Then we can wait a little longer," he chuckled, placing a kiss on my pout.

"So that's a yes?" I perked up.

"I never said that," he shook his head.

"You suck," I pouted.

"No, but you do, quite regularly too," he winked.

"Don't go there," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a guy Bella, I _live_ there," he chuckled.

"Shut up," I giggled.

"Are you two done flirting? We're here," Alice smirked over the back of her seat. "You know, you guys are in love and everything, you don't have to try so hard anymore."

"Says the girl who tries to match her clothes to her boyfriends every day," I smirked.

"I told you that in confidence!" Alice laughed.

"Don't make fun of me!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Fine," she huffed. "Let's go, I can't wait to see Jake try to steal you from Edward."

"Not going to happen," we both snorted.

"Whatever, come on," Alice chuckled.

I followed Edward and Alice thorough a large gate, stopping in my tracks when I noticed nothing but beach, a small house sitting right in the center.

"This is where he lives?" I asked in awe. It was beautiful.

"Yea, pretty cool huh?" Edward grinned.

"Maybe he will succeed in stealing me away," I teased.

"Not funny," he growled, tickling my side.

"Edward!" a loud voice interrupted our flirting. "How are you son?"

"Hey Billy," Edward grinned, hugging the tall man in front of us.

"Is this the little woman your dad's been telling me about?"

"Yes," Edward chuckled. "This is my Bella."

"Nice to meet you Mybella," he winked, laughing when Edward rolled his eyes. "I must say, I didn't think you could get such a pretty girl Edward."

"Yea, yea," Edward laughed. "Your son is the playboy, not me."

"Speaking of, where is he?" Billy asked, looking around.

"Edward!" a beautiful girl shouted as she ran towards him, throwing herself in his arms when she reached him.

I hadn't realized I was walking toward them until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"My daughter," Billy smirked. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't-"

"I've only know you for a minute, and I can already tell that boy thinks you've hung the moon, you really have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Who's this dad?" a young, equally as beautiful, guy walked up to us, showcasing a perfect set of teeth. "Hi I'm Jake. What's your name beautiful?"

Ah. The infamous Jake. No wonder Edward called him a playboy. The guy was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome, he probably had no problem with the ladies.

"You guessed it already," I smirked, extending my hand for him to shake. "I'm Bella."

"Beautiful Bella," he grinned, bringing my hand to his mouth for a kiss. "Fits you perfectly."

"Thanks," I chuckled. "My boyfriend thinks so too."

"Oh, you wound me," he mock gasped. "Throwing out the boyfriend card before I even get a chance to woo you?"

"Believe me, I don't think you want to get involved with my boyfriend," I chuckled.

"Why? Is he big? I can take him," he flexed as he wiggled his eyebrows. "A girl like you needs a real man, I can be that."

"Saying I'm not a man, Jake?" Edward raised an eyebrow as he put a possessive arm around me.

"Wait, this is the Bella? Holy shit man you weren't lying!" he shouted, before looking me up and down. "Nice."

"Thanks?" I chuckled.

"Oh no problem," he smirked.

"Dude!" Edward shouted.

"Oh sorry," Jake chuckled. "I should remove you from the booty file in my head and move you to the, that's my best friends girl so don't touch her, file."

"Yea, do it now," Edward rolled his eyes.

"Give me one more second," he said, looking me up and down once again.

"Jacob!" Edward smacked him.

"Sorry, sorry, done," he chuckled before grinning at me. "Oh look, you're unattractive now."

"Why are we friends?" Edward shook his head as I burst out laughing. I think I liked him.

"Every one needs a hot friend Cullen," he smirked. "Admit it, you've missed me."

"A little bit," Edward chuckled, hugging Jake when he opened his arms.

"Aww, bromance," I teased.

"You could join," Jake waggled his eyebrows, laughing when Edward punched him in the stomach.

"I think him and Tanya will get along perfectly," I chuckled.

"Ooh, is she hot?" Jake asked excitedly.

"Yea," I shrugged. "And she also likes woman."

"Eh, I like a challenge," Jake smirked.

"Come eat kids!" my mom called. "Stop stealing all the boys attention Bella."

"I get it all from you, mother," I teased.

"Oh, I know," she winked. "The beauty too."

"See what I have to go through?" I whispered to Edward as we walked toward the group. "That surprise better happen soon."

"Tomorrow baby," he winked. "Tomorrow."

Really?

Damn.

Can it be tomorrow already?

* * *

><p><strong>So.. Jake?<strong>

**Yay or Nay?**

**Think Tanya will like him? ;)  
><strong>

_..._

_as always.._

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think and I'll send a little** teaser.**

**-_Angie_**

_9/24  
><em>

Twitter: duhitsangie

Facebook: duhitsangieFF


	14. Here We Go

****I do not own Twilight, or Edward sadly. But he sure does own me. ;)****

**Please Read A/N at the bottom  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Uh, Hi Renee," I said nervously as she opened the door to her house.

"Hi Edward," she greeted me confused. "Bella is still sleeping, do you want me to wake her up?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you, if that's ok?" I ran my hand through my hair.

"Come on in." She waved her hand. "What's on your mind Edward?"

"I was wondering if you could take Bella out today. You know, distract her until I come pick her up later."

"Why? What are you planning?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Nothing, I uh.. just." I chuckled nervously.

"Oh." She suddenly clapped her hands together. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Having the thing that rhymes with tex," she said in a sing song voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I blushed.

"Oh Edward, I'm a mother. I know these things." She tapped her temple.

"Yea but-"

"Oh how are you going to do it? I need to know, since Bella probably won't even tell me she lost her virginity."

"Renee, I don't think I want to be having this conversation with you." I chuckled.

"Oh, you and Bella are both mean." She pouted. "Fine, I'll keep Bella busy so you can plan your devirginization of my daughter."

"Thanks?" I laughed, giving her a questioning glance before standing up from the table.

"Oh wait, Edward. Do you need condoms? I know Bella's on birth control but you can never be too safe," she asked as she opened several drawers. "I know I have some here somewhere."

"Umm, I'm good. Thanks though." I blushed, coughing uncomfortably.

_Dear God, now I felt bad for Bella._

"Ok, any other special requests?"

"Is it ok if Bella and I spend the night out? I'll bring her back early morning and we'll be—"

"I know you'll keep her safe Edward, its fine." She smiled softly at me, before giving me a hug. "Thank you for loving my daughter. You've made her so happy."

"She makes me happy too." I smiled, hugging her back. Despite all her craziness, she really loved her daughter. "I'll be by to get her at 8."

"I'll make sure she's all primped and ready," she said with a nod. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I chuckled, nervous once again. I needed all the luck I could get.

...

"Jake, damn it. Are you going to help me or not?" I huffed as I stood outside of his house.

"Depends. What am I helping you with? If you would just tell me, I'd be happy to." He smirked, leaning against his porch railing.

"Nosy fucker," I said under my breath. "Fine. I'm setting up something special for my date with Bella tonight. I need your help putting it all together."

"And what makes this date so special?" His smirk grew. The douche knew he just wanted me to say it.

"Whatever. I'll just ask your brother," I said narrowing my eyes at him as he started to laugh.

"I'll help, I'll help." He chuckled, wrapping his arm around me and pretending to wipe a tear. "I can't believe my little boy is becoming a man, I'm so proud of you baby."

"Ass." I laughed, pushing his arm off of me. "Are you really going to help me?"

"Of course man," he said seriously. "I know this is important to you. Plus, I like Bella, so I approve. I just want details after."

"No way," I said, shaking my head as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You suck. I've told you all about mine." He actually pouted.

"I never actually asked for details." I chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever. You know you lived vicariously through me."

"Ooh big word. Didn't know you even knew what that meant Jake."

"Shut up." He laughed, punching my shoulder. "I'm not stupid."

"Sure." I snorted, earning another punch in the arm.

"Anyway." He rolled his eyes. "Now it's my turn. I've never been in love and had the whole relationship bull shit, so let me live through you. I see the way you look at each other man, I want that one day."

"That was actually kind of sweet." I smirked at him. "Should I be worried? I mean I know you find me attractive but— Ow."

"Shut up and tell me what to do pretty boy." He punched me again.

"Well, I need your truck."

"Ah, that's why you asked for my help. Just using me for my truck." He sighed as he shook his head. "And here I thought I was your best friend."

"Go get your keys." I laughed.

"Look at you, you're finally getting some and you get all demanding and shit." He joked.

I walked away, pulling my list out of my back pocket as I waited by his car.

Tent.

Inflatable Mattress.

Blankets.

Pillows.

Candles.

Yea. I was going over the top, but it was romantic. At least, I hope it was.

"Damn, any more things we need Boy Scout?" Jake asked as he looked over my shoulder at the list. "Oh wait, you forgot condoms. I have some if you want."

Why was everyone reminding me about condoms? I wasn't stupid.

"I'm good, thanks," I grumbled, jumping into the truck once he opened it.

We spent a good portion of the morning buying all of the supplies before driving to the beach to set everything up.

"You must really love this chick." Jake grunted as we carried the tent to sand, right to the spot Bella and I sat at every time we came here.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't." I laughed, dropping the tent to the ground as my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_**Why is my mom dragging me out shopping saying you told her to? I thought I was spending the day with you today.**_

_Sorry baby, change of plans. I promised Jake I would help him with some stuff._

_**:(**_

_Don't pout pretty girl, you know I'd rather be spending it with you._

"That's mean man." Jake gave me a sad face as he read the text.

"Go grab the rest of the stuff from the truck." I pushed him away with a laugh.

_**Fine. Have fun with your little boyfriend. I'll see you later.**_

_Don't be mad. I love you. Buy something pretty for me._

_**Maybe. I love you too. xo**_

"Is she mad?" he asked once he returned.

"Probably." I shrugged. "But she'll forgive me once she figures out what I was doing."

"Well then let's get this done so she can love all up on you later." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed but agreed because I definitely wanted her to love up on me later.

Once the tent was set up we went on to blow up the inflatable mattress, laying it in the tent before we covered it in warm blankets and throw pillows, I didn't want us getting cold at night.

"This is fancy man," Jake said, nodding at our job.

At the last minute, Jake had the idea to buy a candleholder that could be hung from the middle of the tent, adding enough light to the area without us having to be worried about something catching fire. We even grabbed a few standing flameless candles to scatter around the tent.

It was going to be perfect. It had to be.

"Nervous?" he asked, sitting next to me on the inflatable bed once we were finished.

"A little bit." I chuckled, taking a deep breath. "Alright, a lot. What if I mess this up and hurt her?"

"Dude it's not like you're going to stab her with your dick." He laughed. "It's going to hurt no matter what, but you love her and you'll be gentle. Just remember to go by her reactions, follow her lead. Oh and make her come first, because she's definitely not going to when you're inside her."

"Thanks." I shook my head with a laugh. "That's actually pretty good advice."

"I can be helpful when I want to be." He shrugged. "But once the whole first time is over, man its on, on top, from behind, standing up, go crazy. Get your freak on."

"And that's the Jake I know," I said grinning at my best friend. He was an asshole, but I'd missed him. "I've missed you man."

"Aww don't get all sentimental on me Edward." He teased before clapping a hand on my shoulder. "But I've missed you too."

My phone interrupted our sappy bromance moment, vibrating in my pocket with a text from Bella.

_**I miss you.**_

_I miss you too._

_**Then come steal me away. I'll make it worth your while ;)**_

_Oh I know you would baby, how's 8 sound?_

_**Really? :D**_

_Yes, I'm taking you out._

_**What if I said I wanted to stay in?**_

_I'm taking you out. It's a surprise. Be ready at 8._

**_Bossy bossy. lol I'll see you then. Mwah!_  
><strong>

After Jake dropped me off I took my time getting ready, waiting out the clock until I could pick up my girl.

My girl. After tonight she'd really be mine.

"Where are you going?" Alice narrowed her eyes at me as I was walking out the door.

"Out with Bella." I shrugged, avoiding her eyes. "I won't be back tonight. Think you can cover for me?"

"Sure, I'll tell them you're staying at Jakes." She nodded before smirking at me. "If you tell me where you're going that you need to spend the night."

"We're spending the night on the beach," I told her honestly.

"Are you?" Her eyes widened before she lowered her voice. "You know.."

"Yes." I chuckled. I loved my sister and I felt close enough to her where I could be honest. "Bella and I are, you knowing."

"Eww, I didn't need to know that." She cringed before giving me a quick hug. "But congratulations."

"Thanks Ali." I grinned before she ran up the stairs, pretending she never saw me or heard anything.

The drive to Bella's house made my palms start to sweat and once I saw her come to the door, her sundress clinging to her body, my entire body started to sweat.

She looked gorgeous, and I told her so.

"Thanks." She blushed, greeting me with a kiss. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." I chuckled, waving at Renee as she gave me a little wink.

"I hate surprises." She grumbled.

"But you love me." I grinned bending to kiss her softly as I helped her into the truck. "So do this for me."

"Oh you think you're so smooth." She smiled against my lips.

"I am," I said, nipping gently at her bottom lip before grabbing the blindfold I hid in between our seats and wrapping it around her eyes.

"Edward!" She complained.

"I can't have you peeking." I laughed, interrupting her whine with another kiss, before moving to my side of the car.

Here we go.

**BPOV**

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I grumbled as I tripped over yet another rock.

"I told you it was a surprise." He chuckled as he caught me.

"Is the surprise you taking me to the hospital? Because I have a feeling this is where this is leading too."

"Bella, shut up." He laughed.

I did. For about 5 minutes until I tripped again.

"If I slip and sprain an ankle, you're going to be my slave until it's healed. I swear, I'll make you carry me every- Edward what the hell?" I squealed as he lifted me over his shoulder.

"Stop complaining," he said, smacking my ass as he adjusted me on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be complaining if you hadn't stuck a blindfold on my face and dragged me who knows where. Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Bella." He sighed.

"What?" I giggled at his annoyance.

"Can you stay quiet for five minutes before I find something to shove in your mouth?" He teased.

"Oh, I'm sure there's something you want to shove in my mouth." I laughed, grunting when he shifted me again.

"I'm walking, don't turn me on." He chuckled.

"Me tripping turns you on." I snorted.

"True. Which is why I decided to carry you, all that stumbling was way too much for me to handle."

"You just like me being helpless so you can be all strong caveman and carry me," I said.

"Oh, you caught me baby." He laughed swinging me off his shoulder.

"Hey!" I protested. "Doesn't mean I didn't like it."

"Nice to know," he said, smirking as he removed my blindfold. "But we're here."

"Where is here?" I blinked at my surrounding. "Is this the beach?"

"Yup." He nodded.

"You jerk!" I laughed as I smacked him. "We come here all the time and we've never had to walk through there."

"I was trying to throw you off." He shrugged before smiling at me. "It worked."

"I thought you were dragging us to a cliff and you were going to throw us off it." I joked.

"Yes, because I want us both to die virgins." He rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of.." I trailed off.

"Of?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You're really going to make me say it?" I said.

"Say What?" He smirked.

I ignored him, turning away to look around.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I whispered as I noticed the canopy-like tent set up on the sand.

"Is it working?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Definitely." I breathed.

"If I asked you to get naked and meet me in there, would you do it?"

"Are you asking?" I giggled.

"No, I'd rather remove your clothing myself," he murmured against the skin of my neck.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Do you not want to? We've been talking about, so I figured-"

"No, Edward, of course I do," I said, putting a finger to his lips to stop the nervous rambling. "It's just.."

"It's actually happening." He finished my sentence, pressing a kiss to my finger before wrapping me tighter in his arms. "I'm nervous too, baby."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's not like I've done this before either." He chuckled. "Plus, I'm terrified of being a one-minute man."

"Dork." I laughed, feeling my body relax. "Thank you."

"No problem, you can thank me by faking a few orgasms, boost my ego a bit," he joked as he pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Who says I never faked it with you before?" I teased.

"Oh, that's low." He shook his head. "I don't think I want to do this anymore."

"Edward!" I laughed as he released me and started walking away. "I'm kidding!"

"I know." He chuckled, extending his hand towards me as he nodded his head towards the tent. "Shall we?"

"Sure." I nodded, setting my hand and in his and taking a deep breath.

We were actually doing this.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me just yet. Next chapter should post by this weekend. <strong>

**It will be what you've all been waiting for.**

**The big bang. ;)**

**lol  
><strong>

**If you want pictures of how I picture Edward's set up, check my profile. **

**...  
><strong>

**I love you all, and thank you for your amazing reviews and badgering me about updating, it totally works to kick my butt in gear. lol**

**Those of you waiting for a Quiet on the Set update, it's coming, I just had a bit of writers block with Bellward.  
><strong>

**I'm participating in a Halloween Countdown for Breath-of-Twilight. You'll get a wonderful lemony one shot each day until Halloween. Think you can guess which one's mine? **

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot) net / s / 7348457 / (replace the . and close the spaces)  
><strong>

**...**

**Also, I'm participating in The Twilight 25. 25 prompts to write 25 one shots or drabbles. I've got a few of them up already, tell me what you think.**

...

_as always.._

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think and I'll send a little** teaser.**

**-_Angie_**

_10/13  
><em>

Twitter: duhitsangie

Facebook: duhitsangieFF


	15. Rock My World

****I do not own Twilight, or Edward sadly. But he sure does own me. ;)****

****...  
><strong>**

**It's 10 minutes until midnight for me, so technically this is still the weekend. **

**lol**

**...**

**Didn't send teasers, figured you'd rather have the chapter.**

**..  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy the cherry exchange.**

***fingers crossed*  
><strong>

**My nerves are skyrocketing.**

**...  
><strong>

**Thank the lovely Jenndurr for beta'ing this and boosting my ego when I needed it. I love you boo!**

**...  
><strong>

**On to no-more-virginityward :)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"You didn't have to do all this," I whispered as I gazed around in awe at all his hard work.

"And miss this look on your face?" He chuckled. "You seem impressed."

"I'm impressed at your ability to make something so cheesy so romantic," I chuckled.

"I wanted our first time to be special." He shrugged.

"It's special because it's you," I said softly.

"Now look who's being cheesy," he teased.

I laughed. "I just mean, you don't have to light candles and spread rose petals everywhere, I just want to be with you."

"Just admit that you love it," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"I love it," I sighed.

"And sorry, no rose petals, I can't pull out all the stops the first time you know," he said into my ear with a laugh.

"And here I thought you loved me." I giggled.

"Oh, and roses mean I love you?" he smirked.

"Oh yea, without the roses I just won't believe you," I teased.

"Well," he said unwrapping his arms from my body and walking towards his makeshift bed. "What if I only had one?"

"That would count." I nodded, grinning as he pulled a red rose from under one of the many pillows.

"I will love you til the day that rose dies," he winked, handing it to me.

"Is it fake?" I smiled as I accepted it.

"Of course." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me once more. "You know I can't resist a good cheesy line."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't have a cheesy line to spout off," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "So how are you going to convince me to have sex with you?"

"With math," he said, chuckling at my confused expression before he walked us backwards toward the bed. "We add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and pray we don't multiply."

"Edward, I think that's the worse thing you've ever said," I shouted through my laughter as I fell back onto the bed.

"It made you laugh and it got you in my bed." He smirked. "Worked in my book."

"I love you." I chuckled as he moved to hover over me. "I swear your ridiculous mind is what attracted me to you."

"Liar," he whispered as he kissed me. "It was my ridiculously good looks."

"That too." I shook my head with a laugh.

"I love you too," he responded, bending to kiss me softly, reverently. "Being serious, are you ready for this, baby?"

"Yes," I whispered, tangling my fingers in his hair as I spread my thighs for him to lie in between. "I want this, I want you."

"I want you too," he said, leaning down and resting his forehead against mine. "I just don't want to hurt you, Bella."

"It's going to hurt no matter what, baby," I said, running my thumb over the small crease between his eyebrows.

"I know, but I wish it didn't." He sighed. "Let's take this slow ok? No rushing, it's just me and you."

"Just us." I nodded, taking a deep breath as he dropped his mouth to my neck.

"I want to make you feel so good, Bella," he murmured against my racing pulse.

"You do, everyday," I moaned.

"Can I?" he whispered, fingering the edge of my dress.

"You've seen me naked before." I giggled at his nervousness.

"I know." He chuckled. "This just seems different."

"It is." I nodded. "So yes, Edward, I give you permission to remove all articles of clothing from my body."

"Smart ass." He chuckled, running his hand up my thigh.

"You love my ass," I whispered as his hand worked its way under my dress.

"It's one of my favorite parts of you." He grinned, slipping his hand under my panties to grab the flesh of my ass.

"What's your favorite?" I panted as he kissed down the side of my neck.

"Right here," he murmured against the skin above my left breast.

"I don't know if you're talking about my heart or my boobs." I giggled.

"Both." He chuckled into my cleavage.

The heat of his breath against my breasts changed the mood, taking us from playful to serious.

I wanted him more than anything.

"Edward," I whimpered as his nose traced my nipple.

"Shh, let me take my time, baby," he said, torturing me even more by ghosting his lips over my hardened nipple and pulling in it softly through the fabric.

"You're everything to me, you know that, right?" he asked, his lips suddenly hovering over mine.

"Yea." I nodded breathlessly. "You're everything to me too."

The words had barely left my lips before his lips were on mine, devouring my mouth.

I moaned as his body settled against mine, the weight of his body between my thighs turning me on.

It wasn't long before the clothes started coming off, revealing the light blue bra and panty set I wore underneath.

"So pretty," he whispered, running his finger over the strap of my bra.

"You told me to buy something pretty for you." I smiled shyly.

"This is for me?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over my hipbone and smirking when I shivered.

"Yea, for tonight." I nodded shakily.

"You didn't have to do that." He laughed, reiterating my statement from earlier.

"Just tell me you like it," I teased.

"I love it," he whispered pressing his lips to my stomach. "But it needs to go. I love what's underneath way more."

"Edward," I whimpered as his hands moved to the clasp of my bra.

We were doing this.

"Relax, it's me," he whispered as removed my bra all the way.

"I know." I laughed breathlessly. "Keep going."

"Bella," he murmured against my skin, kissing down my chest to take a nipple into his mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too," I moaned, nerves being replaced shivers of anticipation.

He worked each nipple thoroughly, nipping, licking and sucking until I was a sopping mess.

"Edward," I pleaded, lifting my hips to rock against his.

"What?" He smirked moving to ghost his lips over the top of my panties.

"You know what," I panted.

"Anxious, baby?"

"Yes," I said, sighing in relief when he started pulling the material down my legs, leaving me naked in our little beach hut. "No one can hear us, right?"

"No." He smiled against the skin of my thigh. "You can be as loud as you want."

"Good, now please," I begged, spreading my legs wider in invitation.

It had been a while since I'd felt him, any of him, and I wanted it all.

"Will you come for me? I want this to be good for you, baby," he said against the skin of my thigh before he moved up, pressing a kiss to my heated flesh.

"Yes," I moaned, arching my back to bring him closer.

Slow tentative licks turned to an all out attack, my body shuddering against his tongue as he brought me to orgasm.

"Edward," I cried out as he licked me clean, kissing up my body until we were aligned, the only thing separating us were his boxers.

"Thank you," I panted against his lips, tasting myself on his tongue as I pushed down his underwear with my feet.

"Anytime." He chuckled before stiffening when his cock came in contact with my bare skin. "Shit, Bella."

"I'm ready," I said, releasing a shaky breath.

"Ok," he said, taking a deep breath of his own. "Do you want to be on top? You know, control the pace."

I nodded, my nerves taking control once again as he dug through his bag for a condom.

He grabbed a few of them, throwing them beside the bed before ripping one of them open.

"Planning on keeping me here for a while?" I joked, trying to calm my beating heart.

"Wishful thinking." He shrugged with a small smile.

I watched curiously as he removed the latex from the packet.

"You're making me nervous, stop watching me." He chuckled as he put it on.

"Sorry." I blushed. "I've never actually seen one on and stuff."

"I hope not." He laughed, moving to sit in the center of the bed once he was all set. "Come here."

I crawled out from my spot under the covers, moving to straddle his lap, immediately feeling his latex covered cock against my thigh.

"Are you nervous?" he asked as he rested his forehead against mine, our bodies wrapped around each other intimately.

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to stop?"

"Hell no," I answered, making us both laugh.

When our laughter died down, I relaxed against him, running my fingers through his hair as his hands, caressed my spine.

"I'm so glad it's you," I whispered as I kissed him softly.

"Me too," he whispered, returning my kiss.

I stiffened slightly when he brushed against me before lifting my hips to give him better access.

"Tell me it hurts, this is all you, baby, so stop if you need to," he said, grabbing himself to line us up. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered shakily, moving one hand to his chest and slowly lowering myself down.

"You ok?" he asked, grabbing my hips when I began to wince.

"It stings." I grimaced. "But don't stop."

"Bella, baby, if it hurts-"

"No, keep going." I shook my head, trying to ignore the pain as I focused on the fact that he was inside of me.

We were doing it.

It was actually happening.

"Bella," he moaned, gripping my hips once he was fully inside. "God, baby, it feels so good."

"Good," I sniffled.

"Shit, love, I'm so sorry," he said, grabbing my face in his hands and kissing the tears falling from my eyes. "We can stop if you want."

"No, no," I protested. "Happy tears, Edward. It hurts, I won't lie, but I'm happy."

"Can I move?" he asked tentatively.

"Yea." I nodded, breathing deeply as he moved to lay me back, rocking his hips softly.

"You're so warm," he moaned in my ear. "I'm not going to last."

"Let go," I whispered, tightening my legs around him as he moved faster, his hips pressing into mine.

The pain was still there, but mostly I felt full, sated, happy.

The sound of Edward's pleasure in my ear and the feel of his tongue in my mouth had me enjoying it more than I thought.

Feeling him inside of me was like nothing I'd ever felt. Despite the pain, I wanted it again. I wanted to feel the pleasure he was feeling, because I knew he could give that to me.

"Come, baby, it's ok," I moaned into his ear, smiling as he stiffened above me, his hands moving all over my body as he came.

"Bella, Bella," he chanted, his thrusts turning sporadic as he came down from his high. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I nodded with a smile, running my fingers through his hair as we panted together.

"Shit, did it hurt? I'm so sorry, baby, it felt so good and I couldn't stop and-"

"Edward." I giggled. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked, pressing his lips to mine repeatedly as he wiped the trail of tears.

"I love you, it was perfect."

"You're perfect, I love you so much, Bella," he said, tearing up slightly as he pressed his lips to mine. "Thank you, baby. Thank you for trusting me and giving this to me."

"Thank you," I responded.

"I'm so glad I waited for you," he murmured against my lips.

"Me too."

He pulled out soon after, grabbing a washcloth and some water to clean us both off before cuddling me to his side.

"Did it feel good at all?"

"Towards the end." I blushed.

"Really?" he asked, seeming proud of himself.

"Yes, a little bit." I nodded, running my hand down his chest.

"Do you regret it?"

"Never!" I practically shouted. "God, Edward, it was perfect because it was you. I love you and the fact that we shared something so beautiful together makes me love you so much more."

"Good, because I could never regret that, Bella. Being inside of you was amazing, and I honestly can't wait until you can enjoy it too."

"I still enjoyed it."

"I'm talking about really enjoying it, baby, the day I make you come while I'm inside of you will be like Christmas for me." He chuckled.

"Can we try again?" I bit my lip.

"Right now?"

"In a little bit."

"How about I help you out first?" He smirked, running his hand down my hip before brushing against my inner thighs.

"Yes," I moaned.

"I want you to come again and again for me before we try again," he whispered in my ear as his fingers caressed me.

"Ok," I squeaked, moaning when his fingers focused on my clit.

_Best surprise ever._

…

Music blared from somewhere to my left, waking me from my blissful dream as the sun hit my face.

"Answer it and then turn it off," Edward murmured against the skin of my shoulder.

"How about I just don't answer it at all?" I said, turning in his arms to cuddle closer to his body.

His _naked_body.

_Holy shit last night really happened.  
><em>

"Yes." He chuckled. "Last night really happened and I'm hoping it'll happen again."

"Definitely," I said, suddenly breathless.

"Well it can't if we keep getting interrupted by your phone." He laughed as my phone went off again. "Answer it, tell them you're busy then turn it off."

"Aye aye, captain." I saluted him jokingly before crawling off the makeshift bed and towards my phone.

"Hello?" I answered, giggling at Edward's groan when the sheet slipped off my naked body.

"Hey Bells," Rose greeted me from the other side.

"Hey Ro," I squealed as Edward pulled me back by my leg.

"Isabella Swan!" Rose shouted into the phone.

"What?" I laughed as Edward tried to wrestle the phone away from me.

"You got laid! Holy shit my best friend is no longer a virgin."

"What the? How did you even guess that?" I stuttered as I slapped Edward's hand away.

"It's in your voice, sweets, I can hear the relief coming from your lady parts." She laughed.

"I'm hanging up now." I threatened.

"Wait, wait! Just tell me, was it good? Did you enjoy yourself? Did Eduardo rock your world?" She continued to laugh.

"Goodbye Rose." I chuckled.

"Wait! I'll be there by tonight and I'm going to want all the juicy details! And they better be juicy because I taught you better than to have vanilla sex.."

"Say goodbye Rosalie!"

"Goodbye Rosalie!" she shouted with a laugh as I ended the call, making sure to turn off my phone before turning towards Edward.

"So," he said with a smirk. "Did I rock your world?"

"I don't remember, I might need a refresher." I bit my lip.

"I love you," he said eagerly as he reached for a condom.

"You're such a boy." I laughed, stretching out to sooth my sore muscles.

"I'm your boy and you love me, so get used to it." He grinned as he slid back under the sheet with me.

"Are you sore?"

"Deliciously." I giggled.

"What does that even mean?" He cocked his head to the side.

"I'm sore, but I like it because I know what caused it," I explained.

"Ah, well then more deliciousness coming your way." He smirked.

"In more ways than one," I said with a sigh as he moved to straddle me.

Delicious world rocking indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo.. the cherry is popped. What shall they do next? ;)<br>**

**If you want pictures of how I picture Edward's set up, check my profile. **

**...  
><strong>

**Those of you waiting for a Quiet on the Set update, it's coming, I just had a bit of writers block with Bellward.  
><strong>

**I'm participating in a Halloween Countdown for Breath-of-Twilight. You'll get a wonderful lemony one shot each day until Halloween. Think you can guess which one's mine? **

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot) net / s / 7348457 / (replace the . and close the spaces)  
><strong>

**...**

**Also, I'm participating in The Twilight 25. 25 prompts to write 25 one shots or drabbles. I've got a few of them up already, tell me what you think.**

...

_as always.._

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think and I'll send a little** teaser.**

**-_Angie_**

_10/16  
><em>

Twitter: duhitsangie

Facebook: duhitsangieFF


	16. Dirty

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I suck.. I know.. Get it all out and welcome me with open arms! :)**

**A/N at bottom if you care for my excuses.**

**If not..  
><strong>

**Let's enjoy this chapter, shall we?**

***whispers* There's Sex! **

**lol  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPO<strong>

"God, Edward," I moaned, digging my fingers into his hair. "No more, no more."

"Mmm why?" he groaned against me, licking up my folds with the broad of his tongue.

"I feel like jello," I whimpered.

"Fine," he chuckled, crawling up my body and laying his head on my chest with a pout.

"Why do you sound disappointed? We've been going at it for hours, Edward!" I laughed, twirling his hair between my fingers.

"I haven't made you come."

"I beg to differ." I raised an eyebrow. "What was that two seconds ago?"

"You know what I mean." He rolled his eyes.

"You mean with you inside of me?" I blushed. "We've only done it a few times and it's already feeling way better than the first time."

"Really?"

"Yes. We'll get there eventually, baby," I said tugging on his ears for a kiss.

"Can we get there now?" He grinned, settling himself on top of me.

"If we do it again, I'll never walk," I laughed, unconsciously opening my legs for him.

"Shit, did I hurt you? Are you ok?" he asked, rubbing my thighs frantically.

"I'm fine, Edward," I said, giggling at the frown on his face. "Are you telling me you're not at least a little sore?"

"No, I am." He nodded. "I'm just used to it because of baseball, I guess. I'm sorry you're sore, baby."

"I'm not." I shrugged. "I like that I'm sore. It means we did good."

"We did good?" He smirked.

"We did very good." I smirked back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"We can do better." He wiggled his eyebrows, grinding against me.

"I want to. I do," I whimpered as I felt him against my sensitive flesh. "But it's getting late and we have to go meet everyone."

"Are we picking them up at the airport?" he asked, kissing down my neck.

"No," I panted. "My mom is."

"Then we have time." He smiled. "Let me make you feel good, Bella."

"God," I groaned as his cock slipped through my lips. "You've been doing nothing but that since last night."

"Good," he said, nipping at my chin as he rubbed against me. "Still sore?"

"Yes, but I don't care," I moaned, bucking my hips against him.

"You sure?" he panted, lining us up.

"Stop pretending you could stop right now." I giggled, moaning when he started slowly pushing in.

"Fuck," he shouted, stopping midway.

"What?" I whimpered, trying to wiggle my hips to push him further in.

"Condom," he groaned.

"Pill," I groaned back. "Just this once, Edward. You feel so good like this."

"Shit, baby, it feels amazing. You don't even know."

"Please," I cried out as he thrust all the way in. "Oh fuck."

"Did I hurt you?" He tensed up.

"No, no, keep going," I moaned, loving how he felt inside of me.

"So warm and wet," he muttered against my neck. "So perfect wrapped around me."

"Edward," I moaned, at both his words and his hips grinding against mine.

He pressed his lips to mine, swirling his tongue in my mouth before breaking it and kissing down my chest, stopping to suck a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh fuck," I moaned, arching my back and wrapping my legs tighter around him. "Feels so good, baby."

"Bella," he groaned. "Too good, I won't last."

"Come baby," I whispered in his ear. "Come inside of me."

"Shit, don't say that," he panted, dropping his head to my chest. "I want you to come. Can you come?"

"I don't know," I said, feeling the beginnings of an orgasm in the pit of my stomach.

"I do," Edward said, pulling out suddenly despite my protests.

"Edward, what are you.. Ugh," I moaned as he attached his mouth to my clit, sucking roughly. "Oh God, oh God."

"Tell me when you're close," he muttered against me before adding his fingers to the mix, curling them up to hit my favorite spot.

"Oh!" I shouted as my legs began the tremble, his tongue working me so well. "Fuck, fuck."

"Are you going to come, baby?" he asked against my wet flesh, nipping at my clit in between words.

"Yes, yes," I chanted, gripping the sheets next to me.

"Good," he said, kissing my clit lightly before pulling his fingers away.

"No," I cried out. "Don't stop."

"I'm not," he smirked, replacing his fingers with his cock and thrusting back inside of me.

"Oh god," I moaned, throwing my head back in pleasure as he filled me.

"Please, baby, please come for me," he begged huskily in my ear, swirling his thumb around my clit and rubbing hard.

"Edward!" I cried out, tightening my legs around his hips. "Oh God, oh God, oh God."

"Yes!" he hissed gripping my hips as I clenched around him. "Fuck, Bella. _Yes_."

"I love you," I panted in his ear as he tensed above me.

"I love you," he groaned, collapsing on top of me and burying his head in my neck.

"You cheated." I giggled breathlessly.

"Don't ruin the moment," he groaned against my skin. "I won fair and square."

"I didn't know we were competing. What's the prize?" I smiled, running my fingers through his damp hair.

"You're my prize," he said, kissing me sweetly. "Can I keep you?"

"Always," I murmured against his lips, once again getting lost in him.

000000000000000000

"Thank you for last night," I said once we were settled in the car, our fingers intertwined while we drove home.

"No, thank _you_." He smirked. "I quite enjoyed myself last night _and_ this morning."

"Perv," I giggled.

"You love it." He winked, lifting my hand to his mouth and kissing my palm.

"Sometimes." I shook my head with a smile.

"You loved it last night." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"And this morning," I shot back, making him laugh.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." He chuckled, kissing my hand again. "I love you."

"I know." I grinned.

"That's it? I don't get an I love you back? That's harsh, baby. I just handed you my virginity and this is how you repay me?" He pouted dramatically.

"Sorry, babe," I deepened my voice to sound like a guy. "You know how it is. I had fun. It's not you, its me."

"You do a horrible male impersonation." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, sorry." I chuckled. "I don't have a penis."

"I do." He smirked. "You got very acquainted with it recently."

"You're just so proud of that, aren't you?" I laughed as he grinned at me.

"You're not? I mean, this morning was a highlight of my life. I want to shout about it from the rooftops."

"You won't, right?" I blushed, imagining him telling everyone about our explorations.

"I won't what?" he asked confused.

"I just.. umm, you're not going to brag to Jake about it, are you? Or to Jas and Em? Because that would be really awkward and as much as Rose and Tanya want to know I'm not going to say anything and—"

"Bella." He chuckled, covering my mouth. "I'm not going to say anything. What happens between us is just that, between us. I promise they'll get no details. I really don't need them picturing you the way I do."

"Ok," I gave a muffled sigh against his hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Now can we go back to talking about this morning and when we can do it again?"

"One track mind," I said through my peals of laughter.

Ten minutes later we pulled up to my house, my smile growing when I saw our friends piling out of my moms car.

"Ready for the interrogation?" Edward asked, nodding his head at Rose as she tapped her foot and pointed at me.

"Help me," I whimpered, making him laugh.

"Just make me sound good. Tell her all about my sexual prowess," he said, cracking himself up.

"Jerk," I chuckled, shaking my head as I exited the car.

"Hi," Rose said with sparkle in her eye as she approached me, the rest of the group following behind.

"Hi," I greeted, narrowing my eyes at her in warning.

"Stop glaring at me, Bella. I didn't tell anyone anything," she huffed before grumbling under her breath. "_It's not like you told me anything, anyway_."

I kicked her.

Lightly, of course

"Bitch." She laughed, kicking me back.

"You love me." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yea and apparently he loved all up on you too," she whispered as she pointed at Edward helping the rest grab their bags.

She wouldn't give up.

"I'm not telling you anything." I shook my head.

"Come _on_, Bella," she whined. "I've told you all about me and Emmett."

"Which I never asked about." I rolled my eyes as I took a drink from my water bottle.

"Is his dick big?"

"Rose!" I laughed, sputtering on my water.

"Can you at least tell me if he's as good as he looks?"

"Better." I blushed as she let out a squeal. "And that's all you're getting."

"You're a horrible best friend," she yelled after me as I went to greet the others.

"Is she begging for details?" Edward whispered in my ear as I approached them.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes.

"Did you tell her?"

"No, did you want me to?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'm just glad I don't have to worry about her looking at my dick after she found out how well endowed I am."

"Cocky much?" I laughed.

"That is what we're talking about, right?" He smirked.

"You're ridiculous."

"Ah, there you go again, talking about my dick. One night and that's all you can think about?" He teased.

"Hey, guys," I greeted everyone, ignoring his arrogant chuckle.

"Hey, Bells," Jasper and Tanya greeted in unison, giving me a quick hug before making their way towards the house.

"The girls are staying in my room and Jasper and Emmet can stay in the guest room or you guys can go over to the Cullen house and stay there," I shouted after their retreating forms.

"I'll go with Edward." Jasper grinned.

"Hell no." Edward shook his head. "You're not staying anywhere near Ali."

"What? Like I'm going to try anything in your parents' house," he said innocently before laughing at Edwards pointed look.

"Fine. Hey big guy, we're sharing a room!" he shouted at Emmett with a cheesy grin.

"At least I'll get to share a bed with a blonde this week, sucks it's not the one I want," Emmett said winking at Rose before spotting me. "Well hello there, Bellini, don't you look rather happy this morning."

I immediately turned to glare at Rose, chuckling when she tripped as she tried to get away.

"Yes, I'm very happy, Em. I get to see you." I smiled.

"Bull shit. You rode the bologna pony didn't you?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Emmett," I hissed, smacking him as he laughed.

"You bounced on the pogo stick? Did he clean your carpet? Butter your muffin? Did you do the funky chicken?"

"Are you done?" I asked dryly, trying to hide my smile as he kept going.

"I have tons." He grinned.

"I know." I chuckled. "And the answer to all of them, is no."

"Liar!" He pointed a finger at me. "You just don't want me kicking pretty boys ass."

"I'll never tell," I sang as I turned to walk away, finding Edward staring at me bemusedly.

"Talking about my penis again?" He smirked.

"Yea." I shrugged. "Emmett and I were comparing sizes."

His laughter followed me into the house as I walked away.

000000000000000000

"Are you really not going to tell us anything?" Rose whined again as she unpacked her stuff.

"Let her be, Ro. She'll tell us when she wants to," Tanya said, throwing a shirt at Rose's head.

"Yea. And I don't want to." I stuck my tongue out at both of them.

"I just have one question," Tanya said, coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Was it how you imagined it would be?" she asked.

"Better." I grinned. "_Oh so_ much better."

"Good." She smiled, giving me a quick hug. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, T," I said hugging her back.

"I'm happy for you too," Rose said joining in on the hug and making us laugh. "What? I am! Plus, I'm sorry I'm a nosy bitch that wants to know all about the sex life you didn't have a few days ago."

"You wouldn't be you, if you weren't a nosy bitch." I laughed as she poked my side. "And I'm still not telling you."

"Whoa!" Emmett said walking into the room and seeing us all huddled on the bed. "What's going on in here?"

"What do you think?" I wiggled my eyebrows, as the girls snuggled closer to me.

"Tanya's fantasy coming true," he joked.

"One of them at least," Tanya winked before getting off the bed. "Enough turning me on. What are we doing today?"

"It's already getting kind of late," I said, noticing the fading sun. "We can get some dinner and then maybe have a bon fire. Keep it simple tonight. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds good to me," Edward said, walking into the room, obviously hearing my last question. "Can I bring Jake?"

"Sure." I smiled, rushing to his side and into his arms. "Hi."

"Hi." He chuckled, bending his neck to kiss me. "Missing me already?"

"Always."

"Gag me," Rose said, squeaking when I picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at her. "Hey!"

"Don't be jealous!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Don't stick that tongue out at me. I don't know where it's been." She smirked, looking pointedly at Edward. "Or actually, I do."

"You!" I said dramatically pointing at her. "Are a dirty, dirty whore."

"And I love her that way," Emmett interjected, wrapping his arms around her.

"You just love where _my_ tongue has been," Rose laughed.

"Ok enough of this TMI session." Tanya rolled her eyes. "Who's Jake?"

"Oh, I've known Jake since we were little. He's like my brother," Edward answered. "You guys will love him."

"Is he hot?" Tanya asked, grinning hopefully at Edward.

"Oh yea." I nodded, earning a pinch in my side from Edward. "What? He is!"

"Whatever," he huffed, turning to the rest of the group. "We should go before it gets too dark."

"Don't be mad, you're way hotter," I cooed as he pulled me along.

"Whatever," he said again, failing to hide his smile and pulling me closer.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, pursing my lips in apology.

He chuckled, bending to give me a not so chaste kiss.

"Are we going to have to deal with you two all lovey-dovey today?" Jasper groaned. "I really don't need to see that."

"Yes," we answered together, pulling apart. "Get used to it."

"I need Alice." He pouted.

"I don't need to know that." Edward cringed.

"What?" Jasper whined. "I miss her."

"_Pussywhipped_," Emmett coughed into his palm.

"You all are." Tanya rolled her eyes. "Now can we get this show on the road? I want to meet this hottie since we're obviously the 3rd wheels in the bunch. Maybe I can have some fun this vacation."

"Yea, lets go." Edward laughed.

We packed ourselves into the jeep, Rose and I sharing the passenger seat where she kept trying to get details out of me.

After eating a quick dinner, we made our way to the beach, stopping on the way to cram Ali into the car as well.

"Dude! You must have hated leaving here for Forks!" Emmett exclaimed as we set up a small fire. "Even at night it's fucking warm."

"Yea it sucked." He chuckled before looking over at me. "But Forks has its perks."

"Aww Eddie, I knew you loved me," Emmett said, batting his eyelashes jokingly.

"Oh yea, Emmett." Edward smirked, before winking teasingly. "I definitely meant you."

"Sorry, Bells. I'm just too pretty." Emmett grinned.

"I forgive you, Em. I stole your girlfriend a long time ago anyway," I said, kissing Rose on the cheek.

A honk interrupted Emmett's rebuttal and we turned to see Jake's car pulling onto the sand.

"Holy shit!" Tanya practically moaned when she saw Jake getting out and walking towards us.

"What?" I said, looking at her surprised face.

"You said he was hot but I did not expect _that_!"

"You act like you've never seen a hot guy before." I laughed.

"Oh, baby, I've seen hot guys but tall, dark and handsome is not something we see often in Forks," she said, biting her lip.

"Especially not the tan." I teased. "Would you like me to introduce you?"

"Umm, duh," she said, smacking my arm.

"Hey, Jake," I said, greeting him with a quick hug.

"Hey, Bell. How'd my man Ed treat you?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You knew too?" I blushed.

"Who do you think helped him set everything up? I'm the one with the muscles, babe. He couldn't have done it without me."

"Douche," Edward said, jabbing an elbow into his side. "Be nice so my friends won't hate you."

"Hate me? Nah, I'm too good looking to hate," he said, smiling hugely in our direction. "Right, ladies?"

"I wouldn't kick you out of my bed, that's for sure," Tanya murmured, smirking when Jake's eyes widened at seeing her.

"And you are?" he asked, eyeing her up and down.

"Tanya," she simpered, holding her hand out.

"Well hello, Tanya. It's nice to meet someone of such beauty." He smirked, bringing her hand to his lips.

"Really?" She snorted. "Does that really work for you?"

"Usually." Jake chuckled.

"You should've just said, 'Nice shoes. Wanna fuck?' That's her favorite pick up line," Emmett said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Tanya laughed. "No it's not."

"Oh. I got one." Jake laughed. "Hey girl, you're hot. Wanna travel to Uranus?"

"Eww," I shouted as we all burst into laughter.

"I don't need to hear this." Jasper laughed, escaping with Alice to who knows where.

"Party Poopers!" We shouted to their retreating forms.

"He just missed her," Tanya said. "Now continue trying to pick me up. I liked it."

"What has 142 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk?" Emmett asked with a grin. "My zipper."

"He's not lying." Rose smiled as she took a seat near the fire.

"If I had skittles in my mouth, would you come taste my rainbow?" Jake asked, blowing a kiss at me.

"No," Edward said, shaking his head at him and pulling me into his lap.

"Aww come on, I'm joking," Jake laughed. "Give us one of your smarty pants pickup line."

"You have smarty pants pickup lines?" I giggled. "Tell me, please."

"Do you like playing with rubix cubes?" he chuckled.

"Yea, I guess."

"Good. Then you'll like playing with me because the more you do, the harder I get." He arched an eyebrow at me.

"Such a way with words," I teased.

"Hey, Tanya," Jake shouted, motioning with one finger towards him. "Come here."

"What?" She smirked as she walked over to him.

"I just made you come with one finger." He smirked back. "Imagine what I could do with two."

"Dude!" Emmett shouted. "You're fucking awesome!"

"I think you've been replaced, baby," I laughed as Jake and Emmett continued to share ridiculous pick up lines.

"Apparently." Edward rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms tighter around me. "You won't replace me, will you?"

"Never," I answered seriously, despite the amusement in his eyes, before bending to kiss him softly.

"Oh no, they're getting lost in their own little world again!" Rose shouted. "Quick, someone separate them!"

"Hey!" I shouted with a laugh when Tanya tackled our kissing forms, knocking us all on our sides. "Rude!"

"Get a room! We don't need to see that shit!" Emmett said in a mock stern voice.

"Sounds good to me," I said with a sly smile before hopping up and laughing when Rose immediately pounced.

"Nuh uh, I haven't seen you in a week, you stay here, missy!" She wagged her finger at me.

"Yes, Mom." I rolled my eyes.

"Ah see, I knew you wanted your father and I to get married, you're calling me by my title already." She smirked, knowing her crush on my father always irked me.

"Ugh, Rose." I scrunched up my face in disgust.

"What do you think, Bells? Want a little baby brother or sister?" She laughed, screeching when I ran after her. "Do not disrespect me, Isabella!"

"Don't fantasize about my father, Rosalie Lillian!"

"Ooh, middle name. This is going to be good," I heard Emmett chuckle as I knocked Rose into the sand.

"Hot," Jake commented. "Can we throw some water on them and make them mud wrestle?"

"No, Bella! My hair!" she laughed as we tussled on the beach, sand getting in some uncomfortable places. "I give, I give! I'll stop talking about your ridiculously sexy father and his mustache that gives me tingles!"

"Oh god, Rose!" I groaned, falling to the side of her with a laugh. "That's so gross."

"You think I'd look good with a mustache?" Emmett asked, making us all burst into laughter.

"Yes, Em. You'd be hot with a mustache." Rose rolled her eyes as he pulled her towards him.

"Hotter than Chief Swan?" He smirked.

"Don't push it!" Rose chuckled, squeaking when Emmett pinched her butt and threw her over his shoulder.

"You're mine, woman, I'll fight an old cop if I have to!"

"Charlie is not old!" she protested with a laugh as he dragged her towards the water.

"Why do we have such ridiculous friends?" I groaned as I threw myself down onto Edward's lap, smiling when his arms immediately wrapped around me.

"They were your friends first, I was just kind of thrown in." He chuckled.

"Yea, well you have Jake and he's worse than all of them put together," I argued.

"Speaking of them put together, him and Tanya look like they're getting along," he said, nodding his head as a squealing Tanya ran away from Jake as he growled playfully at her.

"She's going to eat him alive." I laughed.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind that." Edward wiggled his eyebrows.

"Dirty," I said poking his forehead with my pointer finger.

"Just as dirty." He laughed, poking my forehead as well. "Don't deny it."

"I'm a lady, I have no idea what you speak of," I said patting my dress down.

"Mmhm, sure," he whispered grinding his erection into my ass.

"Fuck," I moaned in surprise at feeling him so hard underneath me.

"Dirty mouth too," he chuckled before kissing said dirty mouth. "I love it."

"I have other dirty places too," I mumbled against his lips.

"Oh yea? Where?" He bit his lip.

"I have sand in really uncomfortable places," I said in a mock sexy voice, making him laugh.

"You are so fucking adorable," he said, kissing me quickly. "Would you like me to help you remove the uncomfortable sand?"

"That doesn't sound sexy at all." I laughed against his lips.

"Oh, baby. I can make you forget all about that sand," he said tugging on my lip with his teeth.

"What sand?" I whimpered.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>Just some fun and dirty times as we move this story along. :)<strong>

**...  
><strong>

**Sorry for the ridiculously long delay. I went to the BD premiere and then I got strep throat and then I moved and got a second job and didn't have internet for a month... blah blah.**

**But I'm back! And huge thanks to you guys for being patient.**

**I will not flounce or abandon any of my stories.. sometimes life just gets in the way.  
><strong>

**I love you guys! and I should be back to _regularish_ updates now.**

_as always.._

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

**-**_Angie_

_1/5  
><em>

Twitter: duhitsangie

Facebook: duhitsangieFF


End file.
